Beauty's Imprisonment
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After murdering her lover Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge is sentenced to be held in prison, Meanwhile Shadow plots to claim her innocence so she can be free and they can be together forever. Slight adaptation to Concrete Angel. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty's Imprisonment**

**Chapter one**

**Hidden Torment**

Rouge walked out of the door, she pulled her collar up to cover her neck, she winced as she zipped it up. She looked back at her apartment and tears rolled down her cheeks. She was meeting Amy at a club in the centre of Mobotropolis.

She wanted to wear her silver boob tube with her mini-skirt, but the red echidna had stopped her from doing so:

_**Flashback**_

_Rouge admired herself in the mirror; she pulled her sliver boob tube up around her chest and then pulled on her black mini skirt that showed off her luscious smooth legs. She then began to fiddle with her snow white hair and continued to preen._

_Just as she was about to walk away from the mirror, she saw the door open in the reflection, she then saw a red echidna with spiked fists and a face like thunder appear, she turned shocked to see him walk over to her brandishing his fists. She recoiled against the dressing table._

_"What are you wearing eh?" he shouted "what are you wearing? You slut!" he grabbed hold of his girlfriend and threw her towards the other side of the room causing her to hit the carpet painfully. Rouge cried out in pain as her leg rubbed against the carpet, she looked down and saw her smooth leg had a friction burn._

_Knuckles then strode over to her, grabbed her by her hair and pushed her towards the wall pushing her up painfully against it, "are you gonna be on the pull eh?" he hissed in her sensitive ear, "Are yer? Huh?" he grabbed one of her arms and pulled it up behind her back. _

_Rouge winced, she gritted her teeth, every-time she screamed he would get madder and hurt her more; she tried to hold in her screams, "you planning to get laid! You little slut?" he snarled, she could feel his hot breath behind her ear. His large hand pushed her arm further and further up her back, she could hardly feel the circulation. "Please don't do this!" she thought loudly in her head._

_"You won't be going anywhere dressed like a fucking whore!" the echidna whispered in her ear menacingly, "you'd be a bloody fool if you even thought about it!" Rouge felt tears running down her cheeks. "You will get changed and you will not leave until I see you! You got it!"_

_Rouge hesitated "YOU GOT IT!" the echidna screamed in her ear, "yes!" she said in a choked voice, she nodded, Knuckles let go and she fell to the floor shaking, then Knuckles gave her a kick in her side, Rouge wanted to scream but she tried to hold it in. Knuckles then took out a couple of cigarettes from his combat trouser pocket; he put one in his mouth and lit it._

_He then looked down at the frightened white bat and then walked out of the room, smoking his cigarette calmly, Rouge remained curled up on the floor shaking, she didn't move for a while as she tried to control and hold in her sobs. Finally she stood up wincing. _

_She walked over to the mirror to look at herself, she began to cry again, her chest had a large black bruise from where Knuckles's large fist had rained down on her; she looked at her legs that were covered in black bruises and bloody holes where his spikes had got her._

_She walked over to the wardrobe and tried to look for something that would cover her up and look less slutty; she opened the wardrobe and found some Black PVC trousers with high boots. She also found a black PVC top that covered her arms and her chest. Slowly removing her clothes, she slowly pulled on the new outfit. _

_Each time she pulled it on; she winced as the material brushed against her bruises. She zipped it up so it covered her chest; she then looked at herself again and saw herself still looking amazing in her shiny clothing, but hiding a terrible secret._

_**End Flashback**_

She looked at her watch, she was running late and Amy could get impatient, she picked up the pace more, breaking into a run. She finally saw a bar with the big bold letters '**Night Love**' Amy loved that bar, mainly because Sonic sometimes hung out there and Amy always tried to catch Sonic there so she could catch him on his own. She took a deep breath and ran up to it.

**_Hi again! Sorry I posted this new one suddenly, I've been suffering Writers block on LOST Paradise, so that's on hold until I can get that underway, in the meantime here's my new fic, Beauty's Imprisonment._**

**_Enjoy! and please comment and let me know what you think!_**

**_Love Bloodrayne666_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Saviour in Disguise**

When she got outside the club she wiped her eyes and tried to regain herself so she could look like she was ok for Amy. She ran her fingers through her white hair then began to walk over to the big doors where a bouncer, a large black gorilla was waiting. As she walked up he eyed her a bit.

Rouge was normally flirty when the bouncers looked at her, but tonight she kept her head down, she knew that if Knuckles knew about her flirting with the bouncers, he would beat her. She quickly walked in and looked around for Amy. She then saw Amy standing by the bar waiting for her.

"Hey Rouge!" she called as she walked over "you look really sexy!", Rouge tried to smile despite her pain, both physical and mentally. "Hi Amy" she said quietly "you look nice too!". Amy got excited "come on Rouge!" she said "Let's go and get some food!"

Rouge nodded, "I'll find us a table huh?" "Sure thing!" said Amy excitedly. Rouge found a table near the stage and watched the singer, a white mouse in a black dress singing a love song. Rouge stared at the singer; her eyes were filling with tears as she was remembering her beatings.

She tried to hold in her tears but she was finding it really difficult. After the singer finished her song, she waited for the audience to finish applauding, then she said "I now wish to sing something a little different, it's a song I always wanted to sing in a while" she turned and winked to the band who then began to play a smooth tune on the piano.

The singer then looked in Rouge's direction and began to sing in a sweet voice:

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday__  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Rouge felt the tears welling in her eyes, it was her song, and it described her hidden torment and her pain. No-one knew her hidden pain and she was hiding her bruises in make-up and PVC.

_The Teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm__  
sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Rouge clenched her hands and tears formed in her beautiful aqua eyes, that was what she felt right now. Bearing a heavy burden that weighted more than her own body weight, and wishing now she could just drop down dead or just vanish away from the torment she was suffering.

_Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Rouge felt the tears fall, she knew that when she went home tonight, she would have to suffer at the hands of her violent lover, "Rouge!" then Amy's cheerful voice brought her back down to earth, "you ok Rouge?" she called placing some drinks in front of them. Rouge looked up at the pink hedgehog and nodded, "oh yes Amy" she whispered "I'm fine"

Amy placed Rouge's drink in front of her, and then began to waffle on, Rouge tried to show she was interested but her thoughts were filled with what was happening at home, she wondered if anyone would be able to stop the violence that waited for her there.

Then suddenly a few more voices interrupted her thoughts, she looked up to see Sonic, Shadow and Espio walking over swinging bottles of beer in their hands, they were walking over to the table laughing and joking. Amy waved to them cheerfully. "Hey guys!" called Amy come and join us!"

"Hey!" cried Espio "it's the pretty ladies!" he walked over still swinging his beer and laughing, "what's with him?" asked Amy looking up at the drunk and very happy chameleon. "A girl has finally agreed to go on a date with him" said Sonic patting the Chameleon on the back.

"Really?" said Amy raising an eyebrow "who?" "Tonya" said Shadow "a purple cat who came into the Chaotix asking for help, Espio agreed to help her and after she thanked him, he asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him and she said yes!" "Oh yeah!" said Espio "she said yes! To me! I sure am celebrating tonight!" Shadow looked at Espio and smirked "the guys pretty hammered he's so happy!" he said. He then looked towards Rouge. Rouge managed a weak smile at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow then walked over to Rouge and pulled up a chair so he could sit next to her.

"How are you Rouge?" he asked as he sat down, Rouge tried to avoid his gaze, "erm…fine" she said, she screwed her hands a little, she then looked up again at the hedgehog, she had known Shadow the Hedgehog longer than anyone on the Sonic Team, they had been allies for a long time, and she had always had a secret crush on the hedgehog.

She couldn't help but admire him for his bravery and the way he had saved everyone from perilous situations, such as the Ark almost destroying Earth when they got teleported to the human world years ago, then he had saved them again from the Metarex, yet he had come days later unharmed, yet he did have a scar above his left eye.

She also couldn't help but look at his physical appearance, those magnificent quills, the pulsing muscles on his body, those blood red eyes and that seductive yet rare smirk. Shadow then began talking to her and joking about Espio, "can't believe that Cat-girl agreed to go on a date with him!" laughed Shadow "he was so overjoyed when she said yes! And now here he is getting his arse drunked up because he's so happy!"

Rouge agreed and laughed "you're right!" she laughed, as she joked along with Shadow, she never felt more comfortable, and she was able to forget about what was happening at home, she looked at the black hedgehog, at his red eyes and knew she had found someone who would save her, and bring her away from her torment.

Just then, the singer began to sing another song, this time it was a song by Lee Ann Womack, _I Hope You Dance_, Shadow then leaned across to Rouge and squeezed her hand, "come on Rouge" he said "you wanna dance?" Rouge hesitated at first, then she looked across to Amy go encouraged her to, Rouge turned to the black hedgehog and smiled "of course" she said standing up to dance with him.

Amy, Sonic and Espio cheered as Rouge and Shadow got up to dance, Rouge nervously placed her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist, they then began to sway in time to the music, as they danced, Shadow looked into Rouge's aqua eyes, he studied them and then noticed she didn't seem as happy as she used to be, she kept blinking as she tried to hold back the tears that began to form.

Shadow then saw something on her neck covered by her white hair, it looked like a large purple mark, looking swollen and nasty, he continued to stare at it wondering what had happened to make her have that bruise, he wanted to know, but he couldn't find the right words to ask.

After a while the song ended and Shadow and Rouge turned to see Sonic, Amy and Espio clapping, "you too look great together!" said Amy, "shame she's with Knuckle-head!" said Espio still hammered, Sonic laughed "yeah! That stupid gullible echidna! I know he's our mate and all but he is an idiot!"

Rouge bit her tongue, she knew who much Sonic and Espio liked Knuckles as a friend, maybe they would never believe what he was really doing to her. "I'm…I'm just gonna get another drink" she said "anyone want a drink?" "I do please" said Sonic, "make that two!" said Amy, "hey batty-girl!" cried Espio "gimme another beer!" Rouge smiled weakly at the hammered Chameleon and began to walk to the bar, as she did Shadow got up to follow her.

"I'll help you carry the drinks" he said "thanks Shad" said Rouge with a smile, she stood at the bar and waited to be served, Shadow then looked at her bruise again under her hair, "what happened there?" he asked pointing at it, Rouge pulled her hair over it blushed "oh…erm" she stammered "I..I...Fell" Shadow nodded, but he still felt worried.

**Disclaimer note from Bloodrayne666:**

_**Tonya (the girl Espio manged to get a date with) belongs to Shadrougeforever, my best friend, supporter and inspiration with whom I wouldn't be without! Thanks babe!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Abuse of an Innocent**

When Rouge got back to her apartment, she hung her coat on the rack then walked into the kitchen, she walked to the sink to pour herself a glass of water so she could take it up to bed, just then she heard footsteps and an angry growl was heard.

She turned around in terror and saw Knuckles appear with a beer bottle in his hand, "Where have you been?" he snarled a slight slur in his voice, his violet eyes flashing "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he screamed, he threw the bottle at her, as he did she ducked and the bottle smashed against the wall.

As she ducked in fright, Rouge dropped her water and the glass shattered, Knuckles then walked up to her, his ungloved hands clenched into fists, the veins pulsing, Rouge fell to her knees and shielded herself, "I expected you back five minutes ago!" yelled Knuckles "who were you flirting with?"

"Nobody!" Rouge cried, shutting her eyes waiting for the impact. Knuckles pulled back his foot and kicked her in the gut with his brown boot, Rouge let out a gasp as he kicked her, then she saw him pull off his brown belt and start to hit her hard. Rouge covered her head and cried out in agony as the belt smacked her several times on her back, neck and head; she could feel it on his fingers as it hit her there.

"WHO WERE YOU FLIRTING WITH?" Knuckles shouted as he smacked her harder and harder, "NO-ONE!" Rouge screamed, "you were flirting I know it!" screamed Knuckles as he smacked her five more times with the belt, then he threw it down and grabbed the sides of her head and looked into her frightened tear filled aqua eyes.

"Now you listen here you slut!" said Knuckles "you remember the last time you came back late?" Rouge looked into his blazing violet eyes and remembered clearly. He had hit her so hard she had broken several ribs and her collarbone, she had been rushed to hospital but she had told the doctors she had fallen down the stairs.

"You remember don't you?" snarled Knuckles again, Rouge nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, Knuckles stood up letting her go, "now get off the floor, and clean yourself up, I want you upstairs in ten minutes" he growled, Rouge nodded, "and if you fail to show up even after ten seconds…" he cracked his knuckles. Rouge nodded and ran to the bathroom to wipe off her make up and change into her nightgown.

As she unzipped her cat suit she saw the long black bruises on her body from where the belt had struck her, they were all over her back, shoulder and her arms, she looked at her fingers where there were more black bruises. She then took it off, then she picked up the flannel and soaked it in cold water, then dabbed her bruises, she winced as she touched them, she then got into her red nightgown, she wiped off her make up and then ran upstairs to the bedroom where Knuckles was waiting.

When she got there, Knuckles was smoking on a cigarette, he seemed to have smoked a lot of them as the room was filled with the smell with stale smoke, Rouge also felt afraid when she saw the cigarette he was holding, if he was angry he would stub out his cigarettes on her skin causing a burn.

Rouge looked at her bare shoulder where a few burns were visible, one was quite recent as she had forgotten to get some more for Knuckles and he was finishing off his last packet, he had totally flipped and knocked her down, then he had stubbed out his cigarette on her arm causing a nasty burn.

"Rouge" then Knuckles brought her back down to earth; Rouge turned to look at him, Knuckles took another puff of his cigarette and blow out smoke, "tomorrow night we're going out to dinner…" said Knuckles, "we're going to that Mexican Restaurant in the city" Rouge's eyes widened, they were going out?

"Really Knuckles?" she said "yes Rouge!" said Knuckles "we're going out for the night, and you should be grateful that I am paying for this, so you had better give me some respect!" "I do Knuckles" said Rouge. Knuckles looked at Rouge and his hand clenched into a fist.

Rouge backed against the wardrobe in fear, but Knuckles lowered his fist, "fuck it!" he growled "I'm too tired!" he lay down on the bed and covered himself with the duvet. Rouge walked up to the bed and climbed in with him, she tried not to make too much noise or cause the bed to move in case he got mad.

She turned off the light and lay down on the bed, with her back to the echidna, she winced as her bruises throbbed, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep but it was difficult, because of her painful injures and she was scared of what the hot headed echidna would do if she moved or made a sound.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly felt a hand on her hip, she froze, she didn't dare move, then she felt the echidna snuggle up behind her, "Rouge" she heard a soft voice behind her, "I know what I want…" Rouge felt the hair stick up on the back of her neck as she felt Knuckles's breath on her neck. She then realised, he wanted sex, she didn't want him to touch her, but she knew that if she resisted, he would probably beat her.

She then felt something running up and down the back of her legs and her butt, she then realised Knuckles was running his penis up and down her leg. Rouge tried not to be sick, but she moaned anyway as if she was enjoying it. She then felt Knuckles's hand grasp her hip and turn her over.

In the darkness, she could make out his violet eyes filled with a hungry lust, Rouge then felt his leg jabbing between hers, "open up for me!" he snarled, Rouge could feel his penis on her leg, she felt sick, but she parted her legs for him, Knuckles then began to rub her opening with his penis, he then gave a powerful thrust as he pushed himself into her opening.

Rouge let out a yelp as Knuckles began to thrust in and out of her, she could feel the tears coming to her as he thrust hard onto her, Rouge tried not to scream, instead she continued to moan pretending to enjoy it. Knuckles began to kiss and lick her neck and face.

Rouge felt ill, his breath smelt of booze and cigarette smoke, she felt like she wanted to vomit, yet she continued to moan and act like she was having an orgasm. Knuckles grasped her hips tightly; Rouge bit her lip as he grabbed her hip where a bruise was visible.

After a while of torture she felt something warm and liquid like inside of her, she then knew Knuckles had cum due to his groaning and he grasped her hips tighter. Rouge then let out a cry pretending to cry out in orgasm. Knuckles then leaned forward towards her head and whispered in her large ear.

"Good girl" Rouge bit her lip. "Now, sleep…" Knuckles then rolled off her and rolled on his side with his back to her. Rouge rolled back onto her side moving further away from the echidna and tried to hold in her tears that stung her eyes. Her vagina stung from the harsh feeling of his hard thrusting and her bruises still throbbed painfully. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Last Resort**

The next evening Rouge stood in front of the full length mirror, she was rubbing a little arnica cream on her bruises hoping they would heal soon, she then turned to the bed and began staring at some dresses she had laid on the bed, they were all long and elegant, she picked out a black dress that came down to her knees, along with some tights and strappy shoes, then a white fur short shawl that would cover her shoulders, which would be able to hide her bruises.

She then looked at her hands which had the bruises from where she had tried to defend her head from the belt, she saw some gloves that came up to her elbows on the dressing table, she then looked at her face, she saw a black bruise that was still visible, she began to apply a bit of make-up with a brush hoping to hide it, she winced as she applied the brush.

She then looked across to the door of the bedroom where Knuckles came into the room wearing a cheap brown suit, he looked at her with his violet eyes, Rouge tried to smile at him, "how long until you're ready?" he asked "five minutes" said Rouge as she dabbed on some red lipstick and then began to do her eye make-up hoping to disguise more of the black eye.

Knuckles looked at his watch, Rouge bit her lip, she knew if she was any longer, Knuckles would hit her again; she put down her make-up brush, then walked over to Knuckles putting on her velvet gloves. "I ready my love" she whispered as she walked over to him and towards the door.

"About time" growled the Echidna, "I believe you women take to long" Rouge walked down the stairs towards the front door and opened it, Knuckles followed her and they began to walk down the street towards the restaurant they were going to. Knuckles held out his arm towards Rouge and Rouge took his arm and held onto it.

She tried to keep up with Knuckles but he was walking very fast and she could hardly keep up with him. They soon got to the restaurant and Knuckles asked the waiter for a table. The waiter, a grey and black raccoon smiled and took them to a table at the back.

As they walked in Rouge suddenly saw Espio sitting near the window with a female purple cat who was dressed in a dark purple dress that was darker than her fur, she was laughing at Espio's jokes and also smiling as he talked about his ninja skills and his work at the Chaotix.

Rouge smiled seeing Espio so happy, she then walked over to the table and the waiter pulled out the chair for her, "thank you" she said, she sat down and the raccoon then peered down her cleavage, as he did, he saw a dark bruise on her upper breast that wasn't covered.

He stared then looked up to see Knuckles looking at him, the waiter blushed and stood up straight, he then handed them the menus, "what can I get you two?" Knuckles looked up at him "we'll have the red wine to drink, which nachos to start, I'll have the Chicken Chilli, and Rouge..?" he looked at Rouge who was still looking at her menu.

She looked up to see Knuckles getting impatient and quickly put down her menu, "I…erm…" she whispered "I'll have the Steak Mexicano…please" The waiter wrote it down on his pad and then walked away to get their order. Rouge looked across to where Espio and the purple cat were laughing at chatting as they ate their meal. "Look" she said "Espio got lucky, he's finally found someone"

"So?" said Knuckles "so" said Rouge "he's happy, I've never met her, but he told me about her last night as he was at the same club with Sonic and Shadow when I went last night with Amy, her name's Tonya" Knuckles looked at Rouge "Shadow?" he said "Shadow was there?" Rouge's stomach lurched.

"He was being friendly" she said quickly "he was asking how you were and all, Sonic and Espio were drunk though, especially Espio since he was so happy that the cat-girl would go on a date with him" Knuckles looked at Rouge, "you will not talk to that black hedgehog!" he said in a low voice, he clenched his fist, but he couldn't hurt her as they were in a public place.

"I didn't talk to him" and Rouge, "he, Sonic and Espio were in the same club, it was only Espio I spoke to" Knuckles looked at her, his eyes were full of anger and he was trying to control himself, Rouge bit her lip, she felt terrified again. Just then the waiter appeared with a trolley of food and holding their wine.

"Here you are" he said placing their meals in front of them "enjoy your meal!" Rouge nodded at him in thanks and the waiter left them alone. Rouge then began to tuck into her meal, as she did, she looked across to Knuckles who ate his chilli in silence, Rouge wondered what he was thinking, she tried to eat but she found it difficult as she was so worried about what he would do.

When they got home, Rouge waited terrified thinking Knuckles was going to beat her, but when they walked through the front door, Knuckles remained calm, "I enjoyed that Knuckles" said Rouge trying to sound happy. "Good" said Knuckles "you better be grateful"

Rouge then walked up to the bedroom and began to change her clothes, she took off her dress and draped it over the chair, she then got into her nightdress, as she pulled up her strap delicately over her bruised shoulder. Just then, Knuckles appeared with a face like thunder.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled, "Why didn't you top up the beer?" "What?" cried Rouge "you forgot the beer!" screamed Knuckles "you didn't get anymore beer!" he ran over to Rouge and punched her in the face making her fall to the floor. "You stupid cow!" he shouted "why the hell did I choose you as a girlfriend when you can't do anything right?" "Knuckles please no!" screamed Rouge holding her bleeding cheek.

Knuckles kicked her in the gut and rained down his fists on her and she curled up in a ball on her floor sobbing and begging him to stop. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid bat!" shouted Knuckles as he kicked and punched her more and more. Rouge continued to cry and scream. Knuckles then grabbed her by the hair and began to slap her and punch her.

"I take you out for a meal and you don't even top up the beer! Stupid cow!" he slapped her again, "Is that how you repay me? Is it? IS IT?!?" "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Rouge screamed as his hands rain down on her. Knuckles then grabbed her throat and pulled her up so he was near her ear, "You're a stupid bitch! You didn't get any more beer when I told you to earlier, and now you're gonna get it!"

"Knuckles…." Rouge said breathlessly "please! Don't do this!" Knuckles threw her on the floor and began to kick her more and more, Rouge lay on the floor still begging and crying, until she saw under the bed was Knuckles's gun, she looked at the gun, then looked up at Knuckles again in terror as he got ready to punch her face in with his bare spiked knuckled fist………….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Murder**

Knuckles pulled back his fist, his face was screwed up in fiery fury and anger, "stupid Bat!" he snarled "I said you were gonna get it! And now you're gonna get it!" Rouge looked up to see him get ready to bring his fist down on her, she could see the veins pulsing, she then saw the gun again under the bed.

Quick as a flash, she grabbed the gun and pointed it at Knuckle's face "BACK!" she screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks "get away from me! stay the fuck away from me!" Knuckles got back holding his hands up in front of his face. "What are you doing Rouge!" he cried, "stay away from me!" said Rouge, her voice trembling with anger, terror and hurt mixed together.

"Don't touch me!" she said, Knuckles's eyes began to get fiery again, "you don't even have the nerve to pull that trigger!" he snarled "you cannot bear kill me! You know you can't!" "I can!" said Rouge trying to control her voice, her hand shaking as she gripped the gun, "just keep away from me!" her tears streamed down her cheeks mixing with her blood from where Knuckles had hit her head and where she was bleeding at the nose.

"You pull that trigger! I'll keep coming back to haunt you!" said Knuckles, "you cannot escape me Rouge! I know you don't have the guts! The bruised guts to shoot me!" He then leapt towards her fists brandished, Rouge screamed and fired the gun, but the bullet missed Knuckles as she moved, Knuckles then grabbed her and pushed her on the bed making her drop the gun on the floor.

"You cannot beat me Rouge!" he snarled "you're weak! Stupid bat, you're weak! You don't want me? eh?" he forced his hand up her nightdress and began to roughly rub her opening, making her scream, "If I cannot have you! No-one can!" he screamed "you cannot escape me!" he snarled as he began to kiss and lick her, "now! You're gonna get it!"

"NO!" screamed Rouge "get off me! please!" she then screamed as she felt his erect penis push into her opening, she screamed louder as he began to thrust in and out of her, she screamed louder and louder, Knuckles put his hand over her mouth and snarled at her "shut up! God Dammit shut up!" he pushed his penis in and out of her vagina then finally pulled out.

Rouge fell of the bed and collapsed on the floor sobbing, Knuckles then grabbed her hair and pulled her up, "like that huh?" he shouted in her ear, "now you're gonna pay!" he pulled her towards him and began to hit her more and more, Rouge couldn't stand it, with a loud scream she pushed Knuckles off her and sent him flying into the wall causing him to fall against a shelf of ornaments making them fall.

Rouge then saw the gun again, "Don't even think about it!" screamed Knuckles, he raced towards her with his fists brandished, Rouge quickly picked up the gun, pointed it at Knuckles and began to fire it, as she did the bullets hit the echidna in the chest and abdomen, as each bullet hit, he screamed in agony but didn't go down.

Rouge screamed again "keep away from me!" she shot him again and he fell against the wall. Blood leaking from his gunshot wounds, "You bitch!" Knuckles shouted as he struggled to stand as blood seeped from his chest, "No!" cried Rouge, she fired again and again shooting him in the chest, then the throat, then finally she got him in the head.

Knuckles's body then jarred as the bullet hit his head, then he slid down the wall covering it in blood, he looked at Rouge again as he was dying "bitch!" he snarled with his dying breath, "don't think you have escaped me! I will come back to haunt you! I will make your life a living hell! Don't think for one moment you're rid of me!"

Rouge began to sob, she held up the gun again "no!" she cried "NO!" she shot him again in the head and throat "Die you bastard! FUCKING DIE!" she kept on shooting him, riddling his body with bullets, soon the gun made a clicking sound meaning it was empty.

She looked at his body and more tears rolled down her face, she stared at the echidna's body, then dropped the gun and it fell to the ground with a clatter breaking the stunned silence. She fell against the bed lay down on it with more tears streaming down her cheeks.

After a while Rouge got up and run to the bathroom, she ran to the sink and began to wash her hands, as she did she scrubbed at them painfully as if to scrub the sins of what she had done away. She then looked up at her bruised face and saw the blood all over it, she began to splash her face washing away the blood, she winced as the cold water touched her bruises, she then found some plasters and put one on the cut from where Knuckles had hit her, when she looked up, she looked a little better, yet she still saw a murderess in the mirror.

Just then her ears pricked up to hear the sound of police sirens, she ran back to the bedroom and looked out of the window where saw red and blue lights appear, she looked back at Knuckles's bleeding body and her tears fell again as she sat on the bed, she wanted to fly away but her body wouldn't move.

Just then the police appeared in the bedroom, "Jesus!" cried one of them a brown eagle, looking at the vunrable white bat sitting on the bed, the other policeman, a brown dog saw Knuckles's body and then looked at his mate, "my God!" he said, he then looked at Rouge who bowed her head, they then saw the gun laying at her feet.

The next thing Rouge knew, she was being handcuffed and made to stay silent by the police, the Eagle made her go and dress into some clothes, then handcuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent" said the Dog as he looked out the corner of his eye at a Pelican and horse taking photographs of the body of Knuckles then lifting his body onto a stretcher and then cover it with a sheet "anything you say may be taken down and used in evidence against you in a court of law!"

Rouge then was lead by the police downstairs out of the apartment to a police car, as Rouge was lead away she saw crowds of people watching behind the police line, she then saw Sonic and Amy who were standing together in shock, Tails, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese were there too, and she also saw the Chaotix just staring at her.

She then saw Shadow who looked at her in shock, she turned away in tears as the police pushed her into the car, Rouge winced as she felt her arm brush against the seat rubbing her bruises. The police looked at her with anger and disappointment, Rouge looked away.

When the pelican and the horse came out carrying the body of Knuckles, Amy screamed when she saw Knuckles's lifeless hand dangle from the stretcher. Cream also threw herself against her mother when she saw the hand. The police then came up to Sonic and Shadow.

"Are you friends of Knuckles?" Shadow and Sonic nodded, Shadow looked at the stretcher, then at Rouge who sat in the back of the police car, the police then lead them to the body of Knuckles, then with the permission of the pelican pulled back the sheet to reveal Knuckles's face, covered in blood with two crimson bullet holes in his head.

Sonic put his hand to his mouth to keep himself from throwing up, or screaming, Shadow held his friend's shoulders, helping him regain himself, as well as trying not to be sick at the sight. "That is Knuckles yes?" asked the policeman, Sonic nodded still leaning against Shadow. "How?" cried Sonic "why?" Shadow looked back at Rouge again who had tears running down her face as she stared at him through the window the police car.

Shadow then saw the plaster on her head then he remembered the other night when they were dancing together, he remembered her bruise on her neck, and the way she had kept quiet, "no" he thought "she couldn't have…" he looked again at Knuckles's body, "he…was he abusing her?" he looked back at the saddened and frightened white bat in the back of the car then back at the echidna's body. His head was spinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**The Tr****ial**

A few days later, Rouge found herself standing in the dock charged with murder, she looked around at all the people around her, she looked at the jury who sat staring at her, she then looked across to the crowd where sat Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Vanilla, Tails, Big and Froggy, Shadow and the Chaotix.

She then looked up to see the judge, a large grey rhino and all the defence and lawyers, she even saw her lawyer, a brown dog, she bowed her head and looked at her hands that gripped the dock, finally the defence stood up. "Rouge the Bat, you stand accused for murder, on the 13th of April you brutally murdered your boyfriend Knuckles the Echidna by multiple gunshots, how do you pled?"

Rouge looked up slowly, "I know I killed Knuckles, but I pled not guilty" "not guilty" said the defense attorney, "if you plead not guilty then why does he look like this?" he pointed to the pictures that the lawyer had passed around the jury and crowd which showed Knuckles, drenched in blood and dead with bullet holes all over his body and his head.

"he…he" stuttered Rouge "he was abusing me" she whispered "he did many things to me" the crowd gasped and began murmuring, Shadow's blood red eyes shot open, Sonic and Amy looked at each other in shock, the rest of the Team and the Chaotix stared with their mouths open.

Rouge then began to pour out how Knuckles hit her, abused her and raped her, and how he wouldn't stop, "I finally had enough" she said "I couldn't handle another beating, abuse or rape from that bastard! So I put an end to it!" the judge stared at her in shock. "Yet though I plead guilty to shooting him, I didn't really murder him without a motive"

"Yet it is still a crime!" said the judge, "you shot him dead, so therefore you did murder him" Rouge opened her mouth to say something, but didn't, instead she rolled up her sleeve exposing all the bruises and cuts she received from Knuckles. "He hurt me…" she whispered.

Shadow stared at the bruises on her arm and felt physically sick; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. All down her arm were large purple bruises, red cuts and burns, even the jury stared in shock. "Even though he was hurting you Rouge" said the Judge "you could have told someone about it, then Knuckles would have been here and not you in the dock"

Rouge looked down again and tears flowed from her eyes, "even though he was abusing you, it is still a crime to murder someone" Rouge moved her eyes to Sonic, Shadow and the others who still stared at her. The judge then looked at the jury, "does the jury find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" he asked, the head of the jury, a brown rabbit stood up, "we the jury find the defendant, guilty" The crowd began to gasp in horror.

The judge then looked at Rouge who had tears appearing in her eyes, "Rouge the Bat, you have been found guilty of murder, and therefore I sentence you to DEATH!" Everyone gasped in horror, "NO!" Shadow shouted. "Until your fate is decided" continued the judge "you are to be held at the Mobotropolis Women's Prison" Amy hugged Sonic and began crying, Cream and Cheese began to wail and sob, Tails, the Chaotix and Big looked down and tears ran down their cheeks, and Shadow just sat there in silence, not believing what he had heard.

After a couple of minutes, a couple of policemen lead Rouge down from the dock and out of the court room, as she walked down from the dock, Shadow began shouting "this is injustice! She was defending herself! She was abused for God's sake!" Sonic grabbed his black rival and tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't.

The Judge banged his hammer on the table and kept shouting at Shadow to be quiet, but he wouldn't, Rouge looked away from him as more tears rolled down her face. Even when she left the courtroom she could still hear Shadow shouting and screaming that she didn't deserve to be put to death.

When Rouge got outside to be taken to the Mobotropolis Prison, she could see the press outside, photographer's everywhere were trying to get her picture, and journalists were trying to push microphones to her mouth and asking her questions. Rouge tried to ignore them, but through the crowd she saw nearly the whole city watching her, then she saw Knuckles's family including Locke, Lara-Le and his best friend Julie-Su.

Lara-Le was sobbing her heart out over her son's death, and Locke was trying to comfort her even though he was devastated, "you murdering bitch!" screamed Lara-Le, "You deserved it! You murdered my son!" Rouge looked away, then Lara-Le leapt towards her screaming in fury and grief and had to be held back by Locke and a couple of police-men.

The police then lead Rouge to a Van and helped her into it, Rouge sat down and tilted her head to the floor, she closed her eyes and listened as she heard people shouting outside and some banging on the van walls, then the van began to move away, and Rouge knew for certain, she had lost her freedom, and her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter S****even**

**Imprisoned**

After a while, the van came to a halt, Rouge looked out the window to see some tall wire walls with bared wire, then she saw a large building with bars around the windows, she then felt scared.

Just then she saw the door open and a policewoman, an elderly ginger coloured dog appeared, "come on now girl" she said "out you come" Rouge picked up her belongings, two bags and climbed out of the van nearly stumbling as she did, the policewoman then lead her to some large doors, Rouge walked up to them scared.

They went in, then they went to the reception where an officer, a brown cat was waiting, she asked for Rouge's bags and had them searched, Rouge saw her look through the bags then listed the belongings, the dog then taped her shoulder, Rouge looked at her and saw her point to a curtained area, "strip search!" she said.

Rouge walked into the curtained area and began to take off her clothes; the dog then inspected her, then after five minutes told her to put her clothes back on. Rouge then walked to the reception and the Cat then began to give her belongings to her, then told her to wait for the Wing Governor.

After about five minutes, the Wing Governor, a stern brown fox wearing a grey suit appeared, "Good day Rouge" she said, "welcome to G Wing of the Mobotropolis Women's Prison, I am Karen, the Wing Governor" Rouge tried to smile but it was difficult. "Follow me" said the woman, she lead her to a room and asked her to sit down.

"The Philosophy of Mobotropolis Women's Prison is a very simple one" said the Fox, she handed Rouge a booklet explaining the prison rules, the fox then began to talk about the daily life in prison:

"There are Prison Workshops where you can earn some money to spend in the prison shop and canteen, there is also the Prison library where you can study and read, your good behaviour will be rewarded, but if you break any of the rules, the consequences are severe" Rouge looked up at the fox and nodded, "and also" said the fox, "the wing officers, myself included are here if you have any concerns, or questions or worries"

After the interview was over Karen let the female dog officer, who was revealed to be called Sylvia, to escort Rouge to her cell. Rouge followed Sylvia into the prison, they left the reception and through a door which lead to the prison.

As Rouge was passing the large caged corridors around them, she felt a little frightened, she clutched her bag with her personal belongs, and her handbag and tried to keep the pace of Sylvia who was walking really fast.

Finally they got to some gates where the policewoman stopped, then opened the gates with a large set of keys, then she mentioned for Rouge to go through, "welcome to G Wing" said Sylvia; Rouge looked ahead where she could hear people talking. She began to feel more nervous.

She then felt the officer jab her in the back, "keep moving!" she spat, Rouge kept walking until she got to the next gate, Sylvia opened it, and Rouge found herself standing in a huge room with bars and railings. On the other side of the area were a lot of Mobian women talking in the canteen.

As soon as she came through the door, one of the women, a ginger cat in a grey and black shirt, blue jeans and red and black armbands looked up from talking to her friends, "look everyone!" she spat "fresh meat!" all the other prisoners stopped what they were doing to look. Rouge felt her stomach lurch. "Check it out!" said a female brown dog, "hey she's a pretty gal!" said another, a blue kestral. "You said it!" said a brown otter, "wonder what she's in for!"

"Shut up!" yelled Sylvia "this ain't no welcome party!" she opened the gates to the canteen and Rouge walked in, as she did, a teenage white poodle looked at her, "hey that's Rouge the Bat!" she said "the known jewel thief!" "So they finally caught her did they?" said the ginger cat again.

"Shut your mouth Celia!" yelled Sylvia "or you'll find yourself down the block!" the ginger cat shut her mouth yet she stuck her tongue out at the officer. "Come on bat!" said Sylvia taking Rouge's arm "I'll show you to your cell" Rouge nodded and followed the police officer to the metal stairs; she then climbed up the stairs to the first floor of cells.

Sylvia then walked over to a door and taking the keys opened it, as she did, Rouge looked in and saw it was a single cell, there was a small single bed with a blanket and pillow, there was also a small wooden desk with a couple of wooden chairs, a small mirror and a chest of drawers and cabinet. There was also a small area covered by a board which held a toilet.

"ok, start unpacking!" said Sylvia, Rouge walked over and put her bags on the small bed, she then began to put her clothes in the drawers, then she took out her books and her other personal belongs from the bag she had. She then pulled out a small leather bound book which was her diary. "Ok girl" said Sylvia, "no more dawdling, let's get you to the canteen, you need lunch!"

Rouge wasn't in the mood for food but she nodded to the officer in agreement, she stood up and walked out of the cell, she then followed the officer to the canteen and Sylvia then looked at her "enjoy it while you can" she said before walking away. Rouge watched her leave, then turned nervously towards the other prisoners.

"Well, well, well!" said the ginger cat "if it isn't Rouge the Bat!" "Yeah!" said the brown dog "finally caught for thieving!" "So sheea neew she wasn't gonna get away wit it!" a brown lioness with a strong Jamaican accent piped up. A white poodle, a brown otter and a blue kestrel then began laughing "so what are you in for?" said the kestrel "stealing?" they then began to laugh until a middle aged white swan appeared and scolded them.

"Alright! Alright! You gals! lay off will ya?" he looked angrily at the six women, "awww Jenny!" said the ginger cat "don't be so rash!" "We were having a bit of fun that's all!" said the brown dog. "Well quit it!" growled the swan "can't you see the poor gal's scared enough already!?!"

The cat scoffed, the swan shrugged and sighed in frustration and turned to Rouge "don't let it get to ya honey!" she smiled "that's how the deadly six treat newcomers!" Rouge looked at the swan confused "deadly six?" she asked "oh, those six ladies" said the swan pointing at the six women "they're murderesses, all of them" Rouge raised her eyebrows at them but felt a bit fearful.

"Don't worry gal!" said the swan, "there are some friends here, by the way, I'm Jenny!" she held out her hand for Rouge to shake, Rouge took it nervously, the swan then pointed to another swan who was serving some prisoners behind the canteen counter. "That's my friend Julia!" she said "she and I have been friends for a long time!" she waved to the other swan who waved back at her.

The Swan then looked at the deadly six, "once you get to know the Deadly Six, you'll get used to them, they're a nice bunch really, but they can be immature, but that's their nature" she lead Rouge to the queue, "my friend Julia will serve you" she pointed to the queue where the other women were waiting to be served, she picked up a tray and also a plastic knife and fork.

She stood behind a female black and white raccoon and a white weasel, they both turned to glare at her as she stood behind them, the swan behind the canteen then looked kindly at Rouge, she then handed her a plastic plate with a couple of chicken burgers, a portion of chips with baked beans, along with a plastic cup with tea in it.

Rouge looked at the food, then up at the swan who smiled, "eat some food Rouge dear" she said warmly "it'll do you good!" Rouge nodded, then she went over to an empty table and set down her tray. She then sat down and began to eat quietly, she looked again at the other prisoners in the canteen, then over to the jailers who stood outside the prison walls talking. Her heart sank with sadness.

**So...Life in prison, How will Rouge cope? **

**Enjoy!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Nightmare Begins**

Just then as Rouge was eating, a brown sparrow walked up to her table, "hey" she said in a friendly voice "mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full" "not at all" said Rouge quietly. The sparrow smiled at sat opposite her, putting down her tray of food, Rouge noticed the sparrow was all gothed up; she was wearing a black skirt along with black trousers and a skull shirt.

The Sparrow looked at Rouge with a friendly eye, "so" she said with a smile "what are you in for?" "Huh?" asked Rouge, "what are you in for?" said the Sparrow, "I'm in for GBH, Grievous Bodily Harm, four years, I've already served a year and a half"

Rouge sighed "murder…" she said quietly "sorry?" said the sparrow "Murder" said Rouge, "I'm in for murdering my lover" The sparrow looked at her with a chip halfway to her mouth, "Murder?" she said "flipping hell!" Rouge looked at her food then up at the sparrow again.

"Who did you murder?" asked the sparrow, "Knuckles the Echidna" said Rouge, the sparrow almost choked on her food "Jesus!" she cried "The Master Emerald Guardian? Knuckles?" when people nearby heard that name they all gasped and turned to look at her. Rouge blushed and looked down at her food.

The sparrow then looked at all the prisoners, then saw the Wing Governor, look at them from the other side of the bars, "as you were!" she yelled, the prisoners then carried on with what they were doing, eating their meals, drinking or talking to the other inmates.

The Sparrow then looked at Rouge again "so you're in for murder, man! Why did you murder him?" "Rouge cut some of her chicken burger and put it in her mouth, "he was abusing me" she whispered "he hit me and beat me up, even raped me, one day I couldn't take it anymore and I shot him dead"

"Jeeze!" said the Sparrow, "what's your name bat-girl?" she asked, "Rouge" said Rouge "Rouge the Bat" "Rouge!" said the Sparrow "cool name" Rouge smiled warmly "what's your's?" she asked "Ellen" said the Sparrow "Ellen the Sparrow" "cool" said Rouge "nice to meet you" she said "same to you" said Ellen.

Suddenly a yellow mongoose appeared and slapped the back of the sparrow's head, as she did, Ellen almost spat out her chewed up chip in shock. She looked behind her and up at the Mongoose. "Stop spitting up your food Ellen!" smirked the Mongoose cruelly "that's gross!"

Ellen glared at the Mongoose, Rouge looked at her shocked, "and who the hell are you bitch?" the Mongoose growled looking at her; she walked over and leaned on the table to see eye to eye with her. "Rouge" said Rouge quietly, trying to look like she wasn't afraid of the woman, but she truly was terrified.

"Rouge eh?" snarled the Mongoose, "well, Rouge; now that you've set foot in this place, I want you to know that I am top dog! I run this place, and you will do well to remember it!" Rouge stared at the Mongoose with wide eyes, "I thought it was Karen who ran this wing" she said "yes" said the Mongoose softly "she runs the wing on the outside, but the rest of the wing here IS MINE!" she shouted in Rouge's face.

Rouge almost fell off her chair in shock, the Mongoose was aggressive and she had a good way of showing it, "I run this wing! And if you don't show me some respect, I will kick the living shit out of you!" Just then, the Mongoose was shoved off Rouge with a great force, the shocked Mongoose looked up to see Jenny standing on the other side of her, "look here! Piss off Buxton!" shouted Jenny "Just because you think you so-called run the wing doesn't mean you have the right to be nasty to other prisoners! Just leave Rouge alone!"

Buxton stared at the swan and hissed "I run this wing Jenny and you and your girlfriend can piss off! I can abuse the prisoners if I want to, and you cannot stand in my way!" Jenny placed one hand on Rouge's shoulder "get lost Nonce!" she snarled, "I'll make sure you're put down the block!" "Yeah?" said the Mongoose, "you wanna go?"

"What's this?" an angry voice shouted from the other side of the bars, "Buxton, Jenny, you fighting?" they all turned to see Sylvia staring at them, Buxton straightened up and smiled innocently "nothing's happening miss" she said. Sylvia frowned "if I catch you fighting, you'll both be down the block!" she then turned away.

Buxton looked at Rouge with her evil eye again, "remember this girl!" she snarled "I have my way of welcoming new meat, so don't think you're safe!" she then turned on her heels and walked away. Rouge stared after her, then looked at Ellen and Jenny. "Sorry about her" said Ellen "Buxton, she's a real bitch! Think's she's top dog in this prison! When in truth she's a bleach blonde lump of shit!"

Jenny looked down at Rouge "she's a nonce, she's in for life after she was discovered taking in illegal immigrants from all over Mobius to work in the sex trade, she ran a brothel" Rouge looked at the two women and then felt even more worried, after what Buxton had said to her.

That night, Rouge lay in her bed in her cell, she shivered under her blanket and stared at the moon shining through her window, even through the thick glass and bars she could hear the shouts of the other prisoners from the block.

Some were yells of abuse and others were of anguish and emotional torture, Rouge pulled the blanket over her head and shut her eyes as tears emerged, she never felt so scared, she stared at the wall and tried to sleep but she couldn't, she then shivered again as she felt a cold breeze through her hair.

It was a cold harsh chill, it felt like there was anger and evil in the cell with her, she looked over her shoulder and around the dark cell, as she did, she saw a dark shadow in the corner, then two large violet eyes stared at her, Rouge sat up in shock and stared at the eyes, then finally, she saw the bloody form of Knuckles appear from the darkness.

"Hello Rouge" he said, his breath coming out in thick foggy mist, did you really think that killing me would be the end of your suffering?" he walked towards the terrified white bat, his breath still coming out of his mouth in icy mist, Rouge backed into the corner still shivering with terror and cold as the whole room went below freezing.

"You thought it was all over didn't you?" smirked Knuckles, as he walked, the bloody bullet holes on his body leaked blood and dripped on the floor, "you thought you were free, but no! I'll keep coming back for you Rouge, you will never be free, the nightmare has just begun Rouge!"

"No!" cried Rouge "stay away from me! Stay the fuck away from me!" Knuckles then opened his mouth and began to vomit blood all over her, Rouge screamed as the blood hit her body burned her skin, she screamed louder and louder, but the echidna still continued to vomit blood all over her…..

Rouge woke up with a start, her body drenched in sweat, she found herself in the cell, with the full moon shining through the cell window causing a silvery glow. She then realised, "it was only a dream" she thought, she looked up at the window, the prison was silent.

She lay back on her cell bed and closed her eyes, she pulled the blanket over her head and tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't get the horrific image of the ghostly Knuckles out of her head. "He was right" she whispered to herself, "I'm not free, this isn't where it stops, the nightmare is just beginning"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Shadow of a Saviour**

Meanwhile at Sonic's house in Mobotropolis, the Sonic Team and the Chaotix were sitting in Sonic's living room talking. They had been preparing for Knuckles's funeral and we now drinking coffee together discussing Rouge after what they saw and heard at the trial.

"How could she?" said Sonic "Knuckles loved her, why did she have to go and murder him?", "I got no idea" said Espio, "she can't have killed him for nothing could she? I mean did you see those marks on her body when she rolled up her sleeve in the dock?" "I don't know" said Amy "but I do remember when we went to that club the other night, she was very secretive and she kept pulling her collar up over her neck a lot as if she was hiding something"

Blaze then spoke up, "I remember when she was at my apartment the other night, she went into the loo and I heard her crying in there, I looked through the door and saw she was trying to bathe a large bruise on her arm, it looked like someone had gripped her hard"

She then got a hold of Charmy's arm in a grip, making the kid bee wince loudly "like that!" she said, Charmy winced again and glared at the lavender cat rubbing his arm. Shadow looked at everyone then spoke up, "I also remember on the same night Rouge and Amy were at the club, and I asked her to dance, I noticed a large bruise on her neck, it was all swollen and purple"

Blaze looked at Shadow in shock, as did Silver and Tails, "no…" said the young fox, "you don't think that Knuckles was abusing Rouge?" Sonic looked at his friend in shock. "Knuckles isn't like that Tails!" he said "so you think" said Silver "when she showed those bruises, I just thought, no way!" "What are you implying?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic!" said Amy shocked, "what if Silver's right? Knuckles was known to be one of the most violent people in Mobotropolis, remember the time he took down Eggman's army of robots when they were thrashing the city?" "I remember" said Espio, "he managed to knock them down single handily!"

Shadow gulped as he remembered, "And what about the time when we fought that huge robot Eggman had created?" he said, Amy nodded "I do" she said, "but that doesn't explain that Knuckles was abusing Rouge" said Sonic. "Wait" said Amy "all of Rouge's secretive behaviour started when she started dating Knuckles six weeks ago"

Shadow stared at Amy, "when she was with Knuckles, she kept having these weird accidents, like she had become clumsy all of a sudden" Amy continued, "Oh God yes!" said Blaze, "I remember the time that she ended up in hospital three times in one month!"

"Whoa!" said Charmy "in one she had broken several ribs and her collar bone" said Blaze, "she told the doctors she fell down the stairs" "But when I saw her when she came out of hospital" said Amy "I saw her looking at the floor and scared when she walked out with Knuckles, I just had a thought that that couldn't have been an accident!"

Shadow then stood up, "listen here you lot!" he said "I refuse to believe that Rouge is guilty of murder, I mean yeah sure she did kill Knuckles, but what if she was trying to defend herself? She seemed so scared and vulnerable in the dock; she said Knuckles was abusing her!"

Everyone stared at the black hedgehog as he tried to prove his point, "I'm sure there is more evidence that Rouge was a victim! And that she tried to defend herself from his attack!" Shadow continued "and I'm gonna find out!" "Shadow…" said Amy quietly, Shadow then pulled a chaos emerald out of his pocket.

"Chaos control now!" he said, he then vanished in a flash of green light, the other's watched him as he vanished, "man!" said Espio "I never knew Shadow could be so stubborn about this!" Charmy looked up at the purple chameleon, "he's always had a crush on that white bat for a long time!" the others nodded in agreement "I wonder what he's gonna do?" said Silver worried, "I have no idea" said Blaze as she bit her lip.

The next morning, Rouge was in her cell getting changed so she could go down and join the other prisoners for Breakfast, she pulled on a pair of black jeans and a blue top that covered her arms, her bruises still hadn't healed and she felt really nervous about going back and seeing the other prisoners.

She walked out and saw the other prisoners getting out of their cells so they could eat breakfast, Rouge then saw them all look up to see her, Rouge stepped down the steps towards the canteen and stood in the queue. She then got near the front and Julie and Jenny began serving her breakfast.

"Come on darlin'" said Julie "have some breakfast, it'll do you good!" she placed a bowl of cornflakes on her tray along with some toast and jam and a cup of coffee, "get some food in ya babe!" said Jenny smiling at her. Rouge managed a weak smile back and went to sit at a spare table.

As she did, she looked up to see that the Deadly Six were sitting at a table opposite her and were talking amongst themselves, one of them, the blue kestrel was looking up at her, "I wonder if they're talking about me?" she thought, she looked at the cornflakes and began to slowly eat them, she looked up again at the other prisoners then back at her bowl.

As she was eating, she suddenly saw Buxton coming towards her, she stopped with a spoonful half way to her mouth, "morning Rouge" said the Mongoose in a sweet voice. "Hi" said Rouge quietly, "enjoying your breakfast?" said Buxton again smiling at Rouge.

Rouge nodded, Buxton then looked at the bowl, "mm" she said suddenly picking it up, "cornflakes, my favourite!" she then smirked and poured the contents of the bowl over Rouge's lap. Rouge cried out in alarm causing the other prisoners to turn and look at them.

Buxton them began laughing "opps!" she said, "hey!" cried Ellen who was coming over with her tray of food, "Buxton! That is not on!" "who's gonna stop me Emo!" said Buxton flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder as Rouge tried to clean herself up as best she could with paper towels.

"Hey Blondie!" said Ellen "I do not slit my wrists! Like you bleach that straggly hair of yours!" Buxton snarled at the brown sparrow "watch what you say freak!" she spat "you remember the last time?" Ellen just pulled a face at the Mongoose and then went to sit with Rouge.

Rouge stared at her lap where the milk was everywhere; she rubbed her jeans with the paper towels then tried to clean up the mess with more towels. As she was wiping it up, Julie then came over with a mop and bucket, "don't worry dear" she said picking up the mop, "I'll clean it up" she started to clean up the mess while Rouge went upstairs to her cell to change her jeans.

As soon as she got upstairs, she opened her drawers to see if she could find some clean trousers, she found some and quickly whipped off the stained ones, threw them aside and put the clean ones on, as she was finishing she was suddenly pushed over violently and onto her bed.

She looked up in horror to see Buxton standing there; "listen here Rouge!" she said threateningly, "don't think you're safe around here! I'm top dog! I'm the number one prisoner in this prison! And everyone goes my way!" she grabbed Rouge by her arms and pushed her up against the wall.

As she did, Rouge nearly screamed as her bruises were there and were still sensitive, and with Buxton squeezing her arms, it was agony "you think that Emo freak is gonna look after you! She's not! Because I run this place! And new girls like you are to kiss my arse! Not give me shit!" she shook Rouge again and looked in her terrified eyes.

"Do I make myself clear bitch?" she snarled, Rouge nodded, "yes!" she said in a loud whisper, "good!" spat the mongoose, she then let go of Rouge and walked downstairs to the canteen. Rouge slid down the wall, then pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh God" she thought, "somebody…..help me"

Just as she was thinking, Shadow sat in his apartment, looking at the city through his window, thinking about Rouge, "I refuse to believe you were not a victim Rouge" he thought "You don't deserve to be behind bars!"

"You were only trying to defend yourself" he looked at a photo of Rouge he had near his bed, "that Knuckles's bastard was gonna kill you and you tried to defend yourself" he stared at the photo and thought determinedly "I don't care how long it takes, or what sacrifices I have to make, I'm gonna get you out! Get you out of that Hellhole! And you will be free! No matter what! You're gonna be free!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**A Light of Hope**

Later that day Rouge sat in the canteen eating her sandwiches slowly; she stared at all the other prisoners around her and wondered what they had done and what crimes they had committed that lead them to being banged up.

As she lifted her sandwich, she suddenly heard shouting coming from the outside of the wing, Rouge dropped her Sandwich and stood up; some of the other prisoners also did the same. Then through the door, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills appeared, he strode in, not caring that the guards were trying to stop him. "I don't care what you think! I'm here to see Rouge and I'll spear anyone who gets in my way!" the guards stood back as he said that.

Shadow flexed his hand threateningly then ran to the bars of the canteen. As he did the prisoners began to stare and gape. "Wow!" shouted the ginger cat, "look at the quills on that guy!" "He'sa handsome!" cried the lioness with a smile, "I wonder who he's looking for!" said Jenny looking at Julie. Julie just shrugged as she stared at the handsome hedgehog.

"Rouge!" Shadow called "Rouge!" "Shadow?" thought Rouge "it can't be!" she walked over to the bars and saw the black hedgehog stride up to the bars, his long coat flowing behind him, "Rouge!" he called through the bars, Rouge ran forward in joy "Shadow!" she cried "oh God Shadow!" she fell against the bars and grasped his hands, "I knew you hadn't given up on me!" "It's Rouge's man!" cried Ellen with joy "rock on girl!" she said punching the air.

Shadow kissed one of her hands, "Rouge" he said "I'm gonna try everything I can to get you out of here! You don't deserve to be behind bars!" "Shadow" said Rouge desperately as she grasped his hand through the bars, "I'm on death row, I have to stay here until my fate is decided"

Shadow put a hand through the bars so he could stroke her hair to comfort her, "don't worry Rouge, I promise I'll get you out! Whatever it takes! I don't care what will happen or what sacrifices I have to make, but I will prove your innocence, clear your name, and we can be together" Some of the prisoners including the murderesses sighed with happiness for them.

Rouge smiled, "oh Shadow" she said cupping his face with her hands, "thank you so much! I always knew you were my dark hero" Shadow smiled and blushed "I promise you Rouge" he whispered, "I've arranged for all your personal belongs to be removed from the apartment you and Knuckles were in, and I've arranged to have them brought to my apartment for safe keeping, so when I get you out, you can come and stay with me"

"Oh Shadow!" cried Rouge "I love you so much!" she kissed him, and Shadow returned it, "no bars are gonna keep me from you Rouge" Rouge chuckled "if it weren't for these bars I'd have you right now" she said, Shadow kissed her again, "I love you Rouge" he whispered, "I won't rest until you are free, my love, my dark angel" he kissed her again, making the prisoners sigh again in happiness.

"I have faith in you Shadow" said Rouge, she squeezed his hands and looked into his blood red eyes, Shadow kissed her again, then walked away from the bars, not before whispering 'I love you' to her once more, Rouge also mouthed back "I love you too" then finally the guards roughly escorted him off the wing. "The next time you wanna speak to your girlfriend, visit during the visiting hours!" said the Wing Governor as the guarding roughly lead him out.

As Shadow disappeared, the prisoners began to clap and cheer, Rouge turned to see the murderesses, Jenny, Julie and Ellen all clapping and cheering along with some other prisoners, "yes!" cried Ellen "Rock on girl!" Julie and Jenny then came over to pat Rouge on the back. "See! You have someone whose gonna help you eh love?" said Julie, "yeah!" said Jenny "well done Rouge!" Rouge smiled at them both, then looked up at Buxton who had the look of death on her face. Rouge gulped worried.

Later that evening Rouge sat at her table eating her dinner, with Ellen, Jenny and Julie, "so who is that guy?" asked Ellen "his name is Shadow the Hedgehog" said Rouge "he and I have been best friends and allies for years, we got together the night before I killed Knuckles"

"Blimey!" said Julie "so did you murder Knuckles to be with him?" "Julie!" said Jenny, "no" said Rouge "I killed him because he was trying to rape me" said Rouge, "oh…" said Julie blushing a little "sorry" "No it's fine" said Rouge with a chuckle, "I wanted to break up with the bastard ages back, but I was too scared to, because…" she looked sad again, "he was so controlling and so violent…I thought he would kill me"

Ellen, Julie and Jenny looked sorry for her, Julie was about to say something else when suddenly a voice said "blimey what a bastard!" the four friends looked up to see the Deadly Six walking over to the table. "Hey Rouge" said a Brown Spaniel, "we just came to apologise for being such idiots to you yesterday" "Yeah" said the blue kestrel "can we start over?"

"Yeah" said Rouge "er…sure" she smiled at them, the Spaniel and the Kestrel smiled back, "now first of all Rouge" said the Spaniel, "you should know this…." She held up her hands showing the other women in the group and said "we're the Deadly Six, the Six Murderers of the Mobotropolis Women's Prison"

"they all have a story to tell" said Jenny, "that's how they like to introduce themselves" she turned on her chair sipping her tea staring at the six women, "what do you know" smiled Jenny "dinner and a show" she sipped her tea and also turned to the Murderesses.

Ellen then spoke up "ladies and gentleman, welcome to the introduction of the Six Murderesses of the Mobotropolis Women's Prison, The Deadly Six!" she sat down and watched as the ginger cat stepped up towards the table...


	11. Chapter 11

**In the next following chapters we will hear the stories from the Six Murderesses, about how they murdered their boyfriends and husbands, what made them kill them, and the gruesome details!**

**Enjoy! **

**Stories from the Murderesses ****Part 1**

**Celia's Story**

The Ginger cat stepped forward and sat on Rouge's table, "well first off Rouge gal! I am Celia, I'm banged up in this shit-hole for fifteen years, I've already served three, and I'm still waiting! I could never forgive that arse-hole for what he did! He was cheating on me and deserved to die!"

Rouge looked up at the ginger cat that pulled out a packet of cigarettes from her jeans pocket; she pulled one out and lit it, then began to smoke on it, "so what happened?" asked Rouge, Celia looked at Rouge and her eyes flashed. "I have gone over this story a thousand times in my head, and still it makes me tense!" she banged her fist on the table so hard all the cups and plates rattled.

"What happened?" Rouge asked again, Celia looked at the white bat taking another puff of her cigarette and began to tell her story:

**Flashback **

_Celia stepped through the front door and pulled off her leather coat, her eye make-up was running from the fierce rain and her tears of anger, she couldn't believe she had got fired because her boss had told her off for something and she had last her temper with him. _

_"Fuck that stupid! Worthless! Shagging! Dickhead!" she said loudly as she slammed the door behind her "he had the nerve to fire me!" she threw her leather coat on the ground and stormed into the house "Ernie!" she shouted "Ernie!" she ran up the stairs looking for her husband. _

_"Where are you?" she shouted, she then heard some sexy music coming from her bedroom, she ran over and pushed it open, then she stopped dead in her tracks, what she saw ahead made her want to vomit her guts out!_

_There was her husband, a brown dog stretched out on the bed with a female white sparrow on top of him wearing a maids outfit riding him as he was crying out in pleasure, "yes!" he shouted "oh god yes!" he was squeezing her huge breasts and thrusting up into her when he opened his eyes and saw Celia standing there with the look of anger and heartbreak on her face "OHHHH! FUUUUCCCKKKK!" he shouted_

_At the same time, the Sparrow cried out in orgasm, she looked down at his terrified face and asked "what?" she then looked across to Celia, and the colour drained from her face. "You bastard!" Celia whispered "you God damn bastard!" _

_She then began to scream "you deceiving! Lying! Two faced! Pissing! Shagging! Bastard!" her husband then sat up and trying to cover his exposed penis began stuttering excuses like a frightened little boy who had been caught being very naughty._

_"Don't talk to me!" screamed Celia "don't fucking talk to me!" she then yanked out one of the drawers and reached her hand into it, she then pulled out a small handgun, "oh God baby!" shouted her husband "don't! Oh God please no!" the female sparrow leapt off the bed and huddled into a corner naked terrified of the furious ginger cat armed with the gun._

_"You lying bastard!" screamed Celia "you son-of-a-bitch! I come home here! Looking for a little sympathy and I find you shagging a slutty bird!" she began to fire the gun at her husband and the bullets hit him three times in the chest, she fired again blinded by her rage and shot him again in the head twice, until his body jerked and finally fell on the bed, dead and bleeding "I work all hours to support you and you throw it back in my face! You fucking ungrateful bastard!"._

_"Son of a bitch!" she screamed again, the sparrow in the corner looked at the body of the dog and began to cry in sadness and terror, Celia then turned, still full of fiery fury at the sparrow, "you bitch!" she snarled "you're gonna pay!" she then turned the gun towards the frightened sparrow. "Oh God no!" cried the Sparrow "please don't…! NOOOOOO!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow!" said Rouge "that's really sad…I'm sorry Celia" Celia took another puff of her cigarette, not looking at her, but then she did and stubbed out her cigarette on the table near Rouge's hand.

"He was such an arsehole!" growled Celia, "he was my whole world! Then that day, when things weren't going right, he was having sex with another woman! In my house! In my bed! It killed me! I'm not sorry and I never will be!"

"Celia…" said Rouge "SHUT UP!" screamed Celia "I don't wanna listen to what you have to say! I'm not sorry and I never will be! Fuck you!" she screamed "Fuck you!" she then threw down her empty cigarette packet and stormed off to her cell, her red ginger hair flying behind her, she stomped to her cell and swept in letting the door bang behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Stories from the Murderesses ****Part 2**

**Julia's Story**

Rouge stared after Celia then looked at the other Murderess's, "she's a little sensitive" said the brown spanial as she walked up to Rouge "a little?" said Jenny putting her hands on her hips, "that girls a real aggressive one when her crime and her husbands murder are mentioned!"

"Phew!" said the white poodle "she sure was in a nasty crotchety mood!" "Nasty mood!" said the blue kestrel, "she could kill again if she wants to!" the spanial shook her head and walked over to Rouge, "don't worry about her girl!" she said "just give her time and space to cool down and she'll be ok, she's pretty nice once you get to know her"

Rouge nodded "ok" The spanial then straightened up "My name is Julia, I'm banged up for murder too" she said "yet mine isn't as messy as Celia's yet it was just as nasty!" Rouge sat up and looked up at Julia as she began to tell her story:

_**Flashback**_

_Julia walked around in the kitchen waiting for the dinner to cook, she was also setting the table ready for when her husband was to arrive home, she was just pouring some wine into the glasses when she heard her husbands voicemail sound on his mobile phone. She walked over and picked it up._

_She then pressed the listen button and a voice came up 'you have one new message, first message, sent today at 15.30pm' "Hello baby…" came a sultry female voice on the other line, "this lunchtime was heaven! We should do that more often baby…"_

_Julia felt like she'd been slapped in the face, she could feel her heartbeat in her ears, her stomach felt like it was going to fall off her back, and her throat hurt like she had swallowed a huge pill, her husband was cheating on her, she collapsed to the floor and began crying her eyes out._

_She knelt there for a long time crying until her sadness and heartbreak suddenly turned to hate! How dare he! How dare that pathetic scumbag she had for a husband cheat on her! In a blind rage she went into the cupboard where they kept all the cleaning materials, she then saw the bleach; she grabbed it and walked over to her husbands wine glass which was filled with red wine, she then poured the bleach into the glass, "you bastard!" she whispered trying to hold back her stinging tears, "you God damn liar!" _

_Suddenly, she heard the door open, she then looked up to see her husband, a brown collie dog appear through the door, she quickly hid the bleach behind her back, "Hey Julia!" said her husband cheerfully "nice day?" Julia bit her tongue and tried to resist lashing out to hit her husband; she forced a painful smile and walked over to give him a kiss "nice day! Nice day my arse! You big fat fucking liar!" she thought in her head._

_"Would you like some wine?" she asked in her sweetest voice, "yes please dear" said her husband smiling at her, Julia picked up the wine that she had put the bleach in and handed it over to him, "your favourite wine dearest" she smiled. "Thank you" whispered her husband, he lifted the wine to his lips and looked at her with his blue eyes, Julia continued to smile as he sipped the wine._

_After a few sips her husband began to choke and breathe heavily "what's wrong love?" asked Julia innocently, her husband then dropped the poisoned wine and fell to his knees choking, her husband looked up at her with wide eyes, then began to choke and splutter as the bleach began to destroy his insides. _

_Julia then began to smirk, "I know what you were hiding from me you lying, cheating bastard!" she hissed, she picked up her goblet of wine and began to sip it smirking, "you tore my heart out when I found out about your little romance!" she took another sip of her wine, "you tore my aching fucking heart out!" she screamed._

_Her suffering dying husband then fell on his back and continued to choke on the poisoned wine, Julia sat in her chair and continued to sip her wine, "Ju…Julia!" her husband managed to splutter. "Forget it!" said Julia with a snarl "I don't want to listen to your excuses! You tore my heart out when I listened to the message from your whoring mistress! You lying piece of shit!"_

_Her husband continued to splutter as he tried to beg her not to let him suffer, he then began to cough up blood and foam from his mouth and his lips began to burn. "That's right you ungrateful lying manwhore!" she smirked as she took another sip of wine, then poured herself another glassful. "Choke! Die in agony!" her husband let out a few more choked gasps then finally fell to the floor dead with his eyes staring ahead and blood and foam pouring from his open mouth._

_**End Flashback**_

"…after that, I was satisfied, but I didn't get away with it!" Rouge looked up at Julia who still looked calm and cool, "I try to make the most of it while I'm here" said Julia with a smile "I have friends here and some outside prison who come to the prison to visit" she then gave Rouge a comforting smile, "you'll get used to it, you have me to talk to if you feel worried or lonely" "Thanks" said Rouge managing a weak smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Stories from the Murderesses ****Part 3**

**Darlene's Story**

Julia then got off the table, "You can always count on Julia" said Jenny "she's one of the calmest prisoners here! Sometimes it drives me mad as she's so cool and collected!" the other Murderess's nodded in agreement whilst Julia merely blushed.

Then the tall strong brown lioness with long black hair wearing a green crop top and beige jeans walked up at stood above Rouge, "Thosa stories were ahbout real murder and revenge!" she said in her strong Jamaican accent putting her hands on her hips, "but minea isa different! Bit lika ya's!"

"How?" Rouge asked looked up at the tall lioness, she couldn't help but look at her strong arms and flat stomach, she sure was a tough looking woman, "youa said ya was abused?" said Darlene, Rouge nodded, "my husband Wilbur wasa violent man!" she then pushed her black hair over her shoulder and began to tell her story:

_**Flashback**_

_Darlene picked up a large knife and began to carve into a large chicken, preparing dinner for the evening, as she carved she began humming to a song that was playing on the radio._

_Suddenly the door flew open, Darlene looked up in shock to see her husband, a large muscular black lion storm in, "Wilbur?" cried Darlene "whatsa matter?" "Shut up!" yelled Wilbur "you little slut! You ungrateful bitch!" Wilbur strode up to his wife with his fists brandished, "you stupid bitch! did you really think you could hide it from me?"_

_"Whata you talkin' about?" cried Darlene terrified, holding up the large knife as her husband walked closer to her, his eyes blazing like fire, "you've been fucking the neighbour!" "What?!" cried Darlene "I was talking to Bill earlier!" shouted Wilbur, "told me you had been fucking the neighbour, George!"_

_Darlene tried to think about what her husband was talking about, then she remembered, she knew George the Stag, he was the one who helped them settle in when they first moved into the city, he had even helped them decorate and all. As far as the lioness was concerned, they were only friends and nothing more, she sometimes hung out with his younger sister Jade the Doe who lived with him while she was studying Science and Biology at the Mobotropolis University._

_"There'sa nothing goin' on!" yelled Darlene at her husband, "I only go over tha ta see Jade, maybe havea cuppa Tea!" "Bullshit!" yelled Wilbur more "you've been fucking George!" he smacked his wife across the face with his strong hand, "I can smell him!"_

_"I can smell that manwhore all over you!" he leaned towards her "no use hiding your lies from me you bitch!" Darlene looked up at Wilbur, as she had dropped her knife, it was now on the kitchen floor, she could feel the anger building up, she looked at the shining blade gleaming in the kitchen light, she then looked up at her furious husband._

_This wasn't the first time he had lashed out at her, he had lashed out at her over almost anything, especially when it came to men, she remembered how he had seen her staring at a man when they went for dinner three nights ago and he had beaten her up when they got home as he was so angry, she just couldn't stand it anymore._

_She looked up at Wilbur and her fury built up and snapped, she picked up the knife and held it up in front of her, "get away froma me!" she screamed "stay the fuck away from me!" Wilbur looked at her and then at the knife, "do you really think you can scare me Darlene?" said Wilbur he walked closer to her, the veins in his hands pulsing._

_He then began screaming at her again "you're been fucking George!" he ran towards her with his fists brandished, as he leapt on her he suddenly let out a choked cry, Darlene looked down and saw her large carving knife stabbed in his stomach, she looked up at him again in shock. _

_Her husband then fell against the counter, blood leaking from his wound, Darlene looked at the wound, then looked at her suffering husband, she then realised what he had done to her, all the abuse he had put her through, now he was bleeding. Darlene looked again at the large knife in her hand and walked towards him again; she plunged the knife into his wound again and then twisted the knife._

_"You bastard!" she whispered "I don't take that back!" she twisted the knife more "die you bastard! Die!" she pulled the knife out again and watched as the blood of her husband poured all over her and all over the floor, her husband stared at her with his wide eyes, then finally collapsed on the floor dead._

_End Flashback_

Darlene looked at Rouge, "I wasa lucky to getaway with dit" she said "getaway with murder dat tis, but I didn'ta getaway witha manslaughter" Rouge stared more at the lioness, "so you got nine years for Manslaughter?"

Darlene nodded, "he hada it coming!" she said "and I'm never sorry" she then leaned towards Rouge "anda listen ta me Rouge!" she said in an aggressive tone, "I'm the toughest chick in the prison here! And if you look at me funny!" she punched her fist in her palm making Rouge jump, "you gonna get it!" she stood up walked out of the canteen to her cell.


	14. Chapter 14

**This Chapter's pretty gruesome, with explict sex, violent gore, strong language and stuff you may find upsetting, if any of the following offends or disturbs you, do not read! You have been warned! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Stories from the Murderesses ****Part 4**

**Chloe's Story**

"Whoa" said Julia "attack of the 50 foot woman!" Rouge looked at Julia "she's a tough woman, she thinks her attitude and fists will get her anything, nearly everyone in the prison is too scared to protest with her, well except maybe the screws!" she nodded towards the group of jailers who were talking in the PO office "and Buxton" said Jenny "oh yeah" said Julia quietly looking at the Blonde Mongoose sitting at a table nearby. "She's ok though" said Ellen "she's a nice woman, just don't get on her bad side"

Then a young white poodle walked over to Rouge's table, "Hi" she said in a young girlish voice "I'm Chloe" she smiled at Rouge, Rouge looked her up and down, she saw the poodle was dressed in a pink crop top, and a pink skirt with pink jewellery with her soft white hair resting on her shoulders.

"Hi Chloe" she said "so what's your story? How did you get banged up in here?" Chloe sighed "I'm in here for life, but I don't care that I've lost my freedom, my life was pretty shit anyway" "huh?" said Rouge, Chloe looked at her, "I had love once, like the rest of the murderesses" she said "but I was betrayed, by the two people I thought were gonna be there for me, ones I truly loved and trusted!"

"What happened?" asked Rouge, "it's a long story, but pretty gruesome too…" said Chloe, she sat on the table and began to tell her story.

_Flashback_

_Chloe walked through the door, she was weighed down with heavy bags of shopping, her mother had asked her if she could get some shopping whilst she cleaned up the house waiting for her daughter's boyfriend to come over._

_Chloe set the shopping on the kitchen table, and she saw a man's coat on the coat rack, "Jerry's here!" she thought excitedly, she began to look around for her mother and boyfriend, "where are you?" she called "I got the stuff!" but there was no reply, she went into the living room and looked in, but there was no-one there. "Hello?" she called "hello?" she walked upstairs calling for her mother and Jerry._

_Just then as she walked past her mother's bedroom, she heard soft moans coming from inside, and the sound of a thud thud thud against the wall. Chloe looked in and what she saw made her heart jump to her throat, and her soul fire up with rage and anguish, there in the bedroom, was the most horrible sight she had ever seen._

_She saw her mother, a white poodle laying on the bed completely naked, with her legs up and caressing her huge breasts, and there with her legs over his shoulders and fucking her hard and fast was Jerry, her boyfriend, a brown hawk, they were both yelling and squealing in orgasm as they were fucking each other._

_Chloe stood there for a long time, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she felt sick, so sick to the stomach she wanted to throw up, she turned away and threw herself against the wall trying to hold back her stinging tears. She felt so betrayed, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, she banged her fist on the table and shouted loudly in grief and anger._

_After a while, she felt her rage get stronger and stronger, "How dare they!" she thought "how dare they! How fucking dare they!" she leaned against the table, her rage building up and her eyes raging and blazing. She hen saw the knife rack above the sink. Then a little voice began to fill her mind with evil and bloodthirsty thoughts_

_She walked up to the rack and traced her fingers over the knives; she then pulled off the largest and sharpest kitchen knife. She looked up and the bedroom, then back at the blade, she looked at her reflection in the blade, then up at the bedroom, her fury was so strong, she wanted to see them both bleed._

_She walked slowly up to the bedroom, she could hear the moans coming from there loud and clear, she walked up slowly and gripping the knife tightly, she walked to the bedroom. She saw them fucking each other again, this time, she saw her boyfriend cum all over her mother and she was rubbing the cum into her breasts._

_Chloe couldn't take anymore, she brandished the blade and burst into the room, as she did, her boyfriend and mother screamed in terror, "what the fuck is happening here!" she screamed, her boyfriend turned to her and tried to cover himself, as did her mother who tried to pull the covers over herself._

_"It's not what it looks like!" cried her boyfriend stuttering like a frightened little child, "shut up!" screamed Chloe, she leapt on her boyfriend and waved the blade, her eyes flashing, "What? Oh God baby no!" "Chloe!" screamed her mother "don't!" Chloe roared in fury and began to bring the blade down on her boyfriend, she stabbed him everywhere in the chest, neck and stomach, as she did, her boyfriend yelled in agony._

_Her mother screamed and cried as she watched her daughter stab her boyfriend to death, Chloe then lifted the knife and slashed his throat, making his blood spill all over the carpet. Her mother screamed as she watched the blood, she was too terrified to move or reach for the phone._

_Chloe then stood up and looked towards her mother, the blood dripping off the knife, her mother screamed "No honey please! No!" Chloe stepped up and brandished the knife, "shut up!" she screamed "I don't need to hear your stupid little excuses! You were fucking my boyfriend! You old slut! I trusted you!"_

_Her mother backed up against the bedpost, but Chloe leapt on her, and brandished the gleaming blade, "you fucking bitch!" she screamed, she leapt on her and brought the knife down on her mother, stabbing her everywhere in the chest, stomach and arms._

_Each time she did, her mother screamed as her blood erupted from her wounds and onto the white bedsheets, each time Chloe brought down the knife she screamed and shouted hateful words at her mother. Finally she stopped as her mother gasped and choked as she bled to death._

_But Chloe's anger still hadn't faded, she took the knife again and grabbed one of her mother's breasts, then she sliced the knife through them and cut them clean off, her dying mother screamed and screamed in pain, then Chloe took the other breast into her hand and sliced it off._

_Her mother screamed again and again, Chloe then feeling the bloodlust lifted the knife again and slashed her throat, as she did, the blood sprayed into her face. Chloe then stopped and lowered the blade, as she did, she felt calm and satisfied, she looked around the room and stared at the blood all over the bed and the carpet. She then looked at her mother mutilated body and smiled again in satisfaction._

_End Flashback._

"…after that" continued Chloe, "I took the bodies outside, chopped them up with an axe, machete and saw, then I buried them in the garden" Rouge stared at the poodle in disbelief, she couldn't believe the sixteen-year-old was so bloodthirsty.

"Way to go Butcher girl!" said Ellen, Chloe smiled, "yep!" she said "that's what they call me! Or the girl with the face of an angel, but the soul of the devil" The other murderesses nodded and smiled. "Wow" said Rouge "that's brutal!" "They had it comin'!" said Chloe "they deserved to die! Both of them! I'm not sorry"

"Whoa!" said Rouge "I didn't get away with it though" said Chloe "a crime so brutal, I'm banged up for life! But I don't care! I have friends! So I'm happy!" Rouge raised an eyebrow at the poodle, but Chloe merely smiled and walked back to the group, it was then the brown otter stepped up.

**Hi, if you got to this part you were pretty brave, or have a strong stomach! I promise the next chap won't be as nasty.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stories from the Murderesses ****Part 5**

**Verona's Story**

The brown otter went to sit on the table and look at Rouge, she sure was a beautiful creature, she had long curly dark brown hair, and she wore a small pink top and jeans, she also wore a lot of make up and was smoking a cigarette rather seductively, "Hi" she said in a sultry voice.

Rouge looked up at the otter, "I'm Verona" she said "I'm banged up for life too, just like Chloe" "how?" asked Rouge "I'm done for murder too" said Verona "I caught my husband and my best friend fucking each other" Rouge's eyes widened. "This happened two years ago, but it's still clear in my head, they both had in comin…."

_Flashback_

_Verona stood in the kitchen preparing the meal that she, her husband Billy and her best friend Maggie were gonna have, Billy and Maggie were getting themselves ready for the meal._

_Verona opened the oven and pulled out a sizzling joint, she placed it on the table, then began to prepare the potatoes and greens. "Billy? Maggie!" she called "I need some help here! You ready yet?" "Billy? Billy?" she called "Maggie? Billy?" she shook her head and threw down the oven gloves, "are they deaf or what?" _

_She walked up to the bedroom, "Billy? Maggie?" she called, she walked to the bedroom and suddenly heard soft moans coming from inside, curious she opened the door, and she got the shock of her life! There was her husband, a male black Otter pushing her friend Maggie a grey raccoon against the wall fucking her._

_Maggie had her legs wrapped around Billy's waist and was screaming with orgasm at every thrust, Billy was groaning as he thrust, he was holding her hips and kissing her neck as he thrust. "Yes!" he cried "oh God yeah baby!" Maggie let out high pitched squeals and moans as he thrust._

_Verona stared at them, then let out a cry, as she did, Billy looked behind him and saw Verona there, "oh FUCK!" he yelled. Maggie opened her eyes and also saw her friend standing there looking horrified. Billy then dropped Maggie like a hot potato and grabbed a sheet to cover him._

_"You bastard!" she whispered "you…fucking Maggie? My best friend!" tears rolled down her cheeks, she then saw her husband's shotgun on the wall. "It's not what you think!" cried her husband, Maggie on the other hand looked at Verona and smirked, "your husband and I have always had this little affair, since last month"_

_"You bitch!" screamed Verona, "all these years we've been friends and you stab me in the back!" she turned to the wall and pulled the shotgun off the wall, she then pointed the gun at her husband and Maggie. "You bastards!" she screamed. She pointed the gun at her husband._

_"What?" oh no baby no!" cried her husband, "you bastard!" Verona yelled, she pulled back the barrel and got ready to pull the trigger, "NO! Verona!" cried her husband. He tried to back away, but Verona pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. Her husband jerked back and choked, coughing up blood._

_Maggie screamed as Billy fell on the bed coughing up blood and writhing in agony, Verona then lifted the shotgun again and fired more shots into her husband's body. Finally he was dead. Verona then turned to Maggie who cowered against the wall. "Die you evil cow!" snarled Verona._

_"She pulled back the barrel of the shotgun again and fired several rounds at Maggie before she could scream; Verona fired at least three more times until she ran out of bullets. Finally she put the shotgun down and looked at the bleeding bodies of Billy and Maggie; she then threw the gun on the floor and walked out the room._

_End Flashback_

"…well" said Verona, "I never dreamt my husband and best friend would betray me" she said "they deserved it! Both of them! In my trial I was proud and I told the judge and the jury that they deserved to die, and I was sorry…sorry I got caught!"

Rouge looked at the otter who smirked, "I don't mind it here, I have other things to think about" she smoked her cigarette and got off the table, "there's more to life than thinking about a crime I'm not sorry for"Rouge stared after the otter in disbelief. Julia shook her head sighing. Then the blue kestrel walked up to the table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Stories from the Murderesses ****Part 6**

**Kaliyah's Story**

The Blue Kestrel came up to the table and sat down, "I'm Kaliyah" she said, "I'm banged up here for Manslaughter, my story is very similar to yours and Darlene's!" "Really?" asked Rouge, "yep" said Kaliyah "the man I was with was a real bully, yet he wasn't before"

Kaliyah then began to speak about her story "I loved my fiancée Alvin more than I can possibly say, we met at college together studying sports and health, we left and began living together and decided to get married, but it was after all that things began to change, but for the worst….."

_F__lashback_

_Kaliyah paced the room waiting for her fiancée to return, she tided the house and lit a fire and made sure everything was clear, she then heard his car outside, then she heard him come in from the car and through the front door._

_Her fiancée, a brown hawk appeared and placed his car keys on the table "where's dinner?" he asked, "Well erm" said Kaliyah, "I thought you'd be home a few hours ago and so I out everything away and…." "What's this?" said Alvin looking at some pizza's on the plates she had prepared._

_"What? What's this huh?" he said picking up a slice and looking at it, "pizza? Fucking pizza?" "I got your favourite" said Kaliyah looking at the slices of pepperoni on the slice her husband was holding up. "What this piece of shit?" asked her husband, "I come home here, and all I find here, is pizza?" _

_He then threw the slice at her, Kaliyah ducked and the slice hit the wall, "Alvin!" cried Kaliyah "Stupid bitch!" screamed her husband "you stupid fucking bitch!" he leapt towards her and grabbed her hair, as he did, Kaliyah screamed in agony, "let go of me!" she screamed._

_"You wanna know what hurts!" screamed Alvin, he smacked her over the head "that's what hurts!" he screamed, he then hit her again "That's what hurts!" he smacked her several times and pulled her hair, each time he did, Kaliyah screamed and cried, "let go!" she screamed. _

_Alvin then threw her to the side of the room, then aimed his fist towards her, but Kaliyah got up quickly and kicked him in the ankle making his yell and fall to the ground, she then jumped up, her eyes filled with fury, she then grabbed Alvin's neck and squeezed hard as she did, she dug her thumbs into his neck pressing harder and harder._

_As she did, Alvin struggled and choked against her grip and Kaliyah squeezed harder. She wouldn't stop, she wanted Alvin to know how much pain and hurt he had caused her and now she was giving it back to him. Alvin struggled more and more choking and gasping, until suddenly, his face turned blue, then his hand dropped to the floor._

_Kaliyah stared at her fiancée's body and loosened her hands, she then realised that there were bruises around his neck, she stared at her hands, "Shit" she thought "what have I done?" she stared at his body for a long time then stood up. As she stared at his body, she began to feel that she wasn't sorry for his death. "I'll killed him" she thought "now he cannot abuse me anymore" she kicked the side of his body….._

_End Flashback_

"During my Court Case, I pled guilty to manslaughter" said Kaliyah, "even thought I pled guilty, I secretly thought, I really did murder him, he had been abusing me and it had to end!"

"Wow" said Rouge, Kaliyah then smiled "I'm used to it here; I'm trying to be good as I'm hoping to be released on good behaviour, I have another love outside this prison" she said "who?" asked Rouge. Kaliyah smiled, "he's a real sweetheart" she said "Storm the Albatross"

"STORM!" cried Rouge "wow I know him! Well I know who he is anyway!" "Really?" said Kaliyah, "yeah" said Rouge, "he's part of the Babylon Rouges!" "I know" said Kaliyah "he and I were having an affair about two weeks before I killed Alvin, I've been serving almost two years now, but he and I are still growing strong, sometimes at night he comes to the bars of my cell window and we kiss and talk whilst he's on his board hovering outside the prison" "Wow that's so sweet" said Rouge with a smile "yeah" said Kaliyah.

Just then a firm voice brought them back to earth, "Alright you lot!" it was Sylvia waving the keys, "into your cells! All of you!" Kaliyah groaned "Screws!" she sighed, "come on less chit chat! Into your cells!"

Julie and Jenny said goodnight to Rouge and Ellen patted Rouge on that back "that's the Deadly Six for you" she said with a smile, Rouge smiled back. Kaliyah then walked with Rouge back to her cell with Julia. "Listen Rouge" said Julia "if you wanna talk to someone, please don't hesitate to talk to us!"

Rouge smiled, "thanks girls" she said as she stopped outside her cell, "come on come on!" said Sylvia "get into your cells!" Rouge said goodnight to Kaliyah and Julia, then walked into her cell, as she did, the door slammed and she heard the lock turn. Rouge sighed; she walked over to the bed and sat down sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Coping Behind Bars**

The next day, Rouge sat at the stool watching the other prisoners chatting and talking, she saw Chloe, Kaliyah and Celia playing on the pool table and Julia was sitting across the room reading a novel whilst Verona was sitting on the table smoking a cigarette whilst Darlene was leaning against the wall talking to Ellen.

Rouge pulled out a leather bound book and began to flick through the pages, it was her diary, quite a few pages had been written, she found a clean page and began to write:

_17__th__ April_

_I've been feeling quite scared, although I've met some of the prisoners and got to know them, I still can't help but feel very nervous, I've become very friendly with Julie and Jenny, the two Swans, and also with Ellen and some of the murderesses._

_Celia is pretty scary with that fiery temper of hers, Darlene I feel quite scared of because of her size and her strength, but Buxton I'm really afraid of, she didn't come near me the other night, but I think it was because of the murderesses being there and of course the jailers watching us._

_The Wing Governor told us it's visiting hours today so I'm hoping to see Shadow if he comes in, some of the murderesses have visitors coming, such as Kaliyah, I wonder if Shadow is gonna tell me about how he's gonna help free me? _

"Oi!" Rouge looked up and saw Buxton standing above her, as she did, her heart leapt to her throat. "What's that you're writing?" asked the yellow mongoose, Rouge slowly pulled the diary up to her chest.

"It's my business" she said "what I write is private!" Buxton then grabbed the diary from her hands, "gimme that bat!" she said, "Hey!" said Rouge "give that back!" Buxton waved it above her head "let's see what nasty comments you've written about us in here shall we?" she said in a nasty voice.

"No!" said Rouge "please!" she begged "give it back!" Buxton pushed Rouge back on the seat and began to flick through the pages, as she was flicking the book was then snatched from her hand. Buxton looked up in shock to see Kaliyah, Julia and Verona standing in front of her and Julia holding the diary.

"Leave her alone nonce!" snarled Julia "she hasn't done anything to you!" Buxton stared at the murderesses but she didn't seem threatened, she began to get mean, "listen here lady killers!" she spat "I can do whatever I want! I'm top dog!" "Yeah right!" said Verona "you don't run this place! I don't see your name written on this prison!"

Buxton looked at the murderesses with the look of death, yet she couldn't fight them as there were three of them and one of her. She then passed the diary back to Rouge, she then walked off towards her cell, and she looked at Rouge with that look of Don't-Think-Your's-Safe-Because-The-Murderess's-Are-Around-You.

Kaliyah looked at Rouge with sympathy, "I'm sorry Rouge" she said "yeah" said Julia "she is such a bitch, she's like this with all the new prisoners, yet she has no right" Verona nodded "when Ellen first arrived, Buxton pounced on her like a cat on a rat! She's still abusing the poor girl" Julia and Kaliyah agreed "cheer up Hun" said Kaliyah, "it's visiting hours later, you know your handsome hedgehog is coming!" Rouge smiled up at the murderesses and nodded.

Meanwhile outside the Prison, Shadow was standing outside with the other visitors waiting to go inside. As she was waiting he suddenly saw a large albatross fly in on his board and almost knock everyone over.

"Opps" he said "s…s…sorry" Shadow stared at the giant bird as he gathered up his board and stand behind him, "Storm?" he asked "what are you doing here?" "T….t….t…t….to s…s…see a love of m….m….m….mine" Storm stuttered. Shadow's red eyes widened, "a love?" he asked "who?" "K…k…k…k…Kaliyah the Kestrel" said Storm.

Shadow was just about to ask who she was when he was suddenly asked aside by a male silver fox policeman, Shadow stepped aside and the fox felt his arms and waist over his leather coat. Shadow thanked him and walked into the prison. As he walked in he put his hand in his pocket and felt in his hand a velvet box.

In the visiting room, Rouge, Kaliyah and the other prisoners were waiting at their tables; they all had red shirts on over their clothes, Kaliyah was spraying her mouth with mouth freshener and tidying her long thick blue plait. Sylvia then opened the door and the visitors came in. Kaliyah almost squealed with excitement when she saw Storm, and Storm tripped over two chairs and banged his crotch against the table he was supposed to sit at.

The prisoners and visitors laughed as he did, finally a red faced albatross sat at his table opposite Kaliyah. "Hey baby" said Kaliyah cupping his face, "man how I've waited to see you" Storm blushed and began stuttering, "Y…y….you look...w…w…w….w...Wonderful" he said.

Rouge smiled at the two birds and giggled as she saw Kaliyah nuzzle her beak against Storm's, as the giant albatross blushed redder and redder as he smiled. Rouge then looked up to see Shadow appear behind a group of visitors. "Shadow!" she cried. She stood up and hugged the hedgehog making him blush.

"Rouge…" whispered Shadow "I was desperate to see you; I'm still trying to find out how I can prove your innocence" Rouge looked down and sat at the table with Shadow. "I really want to appeal against my sentence" said Rouge "I wanna get out of here and be with you"

Shadow nodded "I'm gonna see your lawyer and see if he can help, even if I have to use force" he said in a low growl, "and I'm also gonna look in the house where you and Knuckles lived to see what else I can find that the detectives could not" Rouge smiled at her lover and nuzzled his black nose.

"I knew you'd never give up on me my love" she whispered, Shadow smiled "like I said before my love, I'm gonna do everyone I can, I swear whatever it takes, I'll get you out of here" Rouge smiled and kissed Shadow. Shadow then kissed Rouge back. "Rouge…" he whispered as he took something out of his pocket.

"Yes…" whispered Rouge, Shadow nuzzled her "I have something for you" he said, he then held out the box and opened it, Rouge looked at the box and gasped. There was a silver necklace with a diamond outlined pendant and a blue gem in the middle. Rouge held it up and admired it, "oh Shadow…" she whispered "it's beautiful"

Shadow smiled "it's for you" he whispered "to show I will keep my promise to you…I love you" Rouge looked at him with her sapphire eyes, "thank you" she said "the pendent" Shadow whispered "it matches your eyes" Rouge smiled and kissed Shadow again.

Later when visiting hours were over, Rouge looked at the necklace and smiled; Kaliyah looked over her shoulder and saw the necklace. "Wow" she said "you sure are a lucky girl!" Rouge smiled at the kestrel. "So are you Kaliyah" she said "having a love that's waiting for you on the other side of the bars" Kaliyah smiled at Rouge and Rouge smiled back.

**Awww! How sweet! ****And Kaliyah's seen her love too! I wonder what Shadow's gonna do to help Rouge appeal? And how's Rouge gonna cope with Buxton and some of the more difficult prisoners? **

**I wish to Acknowledge Rock Raider for some of the ideas!**

**Until the next update! Have a scary day!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Things are looking up!**

Later when Shadow got home, he immediately went into his kitchen and prepared some soup, as he was preparing the soup he began to wonder on what he could find as evidence and maybe interview some people about Rouge before she killed Knuckles.

"Let's see" he thought, he pulled out a pen and paper from the drawer and began to think hard, he remembered the many times she had to go into hospital, "I wonder if the doctors found anything suspicious?" he thought, he tried to remember how many times she went into hospital, he remembered two incidents that happened in a week.

On one occasion Rouge had broken her ankle and wrist, yet she told the doctors she had slipped over in the kitchen and had fallen against the kitchen cupboards. On the second occasion she had broken her ribs and collar bones, and she had told the doctors then she had fallen down the stairs.

"No way!" he said "there's no way that could have been an accident!" he told up and walked over to the phone, "I'll call the hospital and ask if I can meet any of the surgeons and doctors who treated her" he picked up the phone book and began to search for the name of the hospital.

Back in the prison, Rouge sat in her cell admiring the pendant, "it's so beautiful" she thought, she laid on her side and put it in the light of the sun that was shining through her cell window.

As she was admiring it, the cell door opened and Ellen came in along with Julia, Verona and Kaliyah. Rouge smiled at them "hey" she said, "Hi Rouge" why are you in your cell alone? Don't you wanna join us in the canteen? Lunch will be served soon!" Rouge looked back at the pendent, "I was just admiring my token of love, what Shadow gave me"

"Wow!" said Verona, she walked over to take a look, "wow" she said "that's very pretty!" Rouge smiled again at the otter, "come on Rouge" said Kaliyah, "come and join us in the canteen!" Rouge smiled again "ok" she said, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked to the door.

As she did, she put the pendent around her slender neck, Kaliyah cooed "wow" she said, "that sure is one beautiful piece of jewellery! How sweet of Shadow to give that to you!" Rouge grinned "yeah, it's not like him!" "Why?" asked Julia, she walked into the canteen where the rest of the murderesses were sitting.

Rouge sat down, and all the murderesses looked at the jewel, "that's gorgeous Rouge" said Chloe, "Whoo gavea it to yoo?" asked Darlene, "Shadow" said Rouge, "it was so sweet of him" said Verona, Ellen nodded. "It's not normally like him" said Rouge, "why?" asked Chloe.

Rouge sat down and faced the group, "he has always been a Mobian who has kept himself to himself, he never really seemed to care for others, mainly as he never knew what it was like to be loved" "How was dat?" asked Darlene stroking a long lock of hair over her shoulder as she looked at Rouge.

Rouge looked at the group and began to explain about Shadow's past and about how he had sworn revenge on the human's on a planet earth years ago, then told them about the Metarex fight when Mobius was almost destroyed, and how he had risked his life to save them.

"Whoa" said Verona "wish a bloke would do that for me!" "You're one lucky bitch!" said Celia "when I saw him, I just thought, pwoar!" Rouge smiled at the ginger cat. "Believe it or nit" she said "we were having a sort of affair before I killed Knuckles" said Rouge.

"Wow!" said Julia "uh huh" said Rouge "he said he'd take care of me and look after me, I wanted to leave Knuckles and be with Shadow, I had a reason, but I couldn't tell Knuckles it was over" she felt tears in her eyes. "Everytime I tried to leave, he would get mad and say 'nobody leaves me! Nobody!' then he'd beat me hard; the last time he did it he almost killed me"

"Good God!" cried Julia "What a bastard!" said Celia, Rouge nodded, Chloe then smiled at her, "well" she said "at least you're rid of him now!" "Yeah!" said Kaliyah "yet she doesn't deserve to be in this hellhole!" Verona nodded "she killed him because he was trying to kill her!"

"She deserves to be with that hedgehog" said Kaliyah "who obviously loves her so much!" Rouge smiled at the kestrel, Celia then looked at Kaliyah "you're right Kay" she said "she's supposed to be with him" all the murderess's nodded in agreement. "You are very lucky" said Verona to Rouge.

As they were talking Buxton watched them, he eyes then fell upon the necklace Rouge wore, "damn!" she said to herself "that little slut! That necklace suits me better! Why should she get the real diamonds?" she turned away from them. "I'm top dog, and I get the best stuff! That necklace will be mine!" she whispered "Don't think you're safe Rouge!"

**Ohhhh! So what's Buxton gonna do? She is such a heartless cruel Bitch!**

**I'm so glad I was able to get this chap up! I had a bit of writers block but I'm sure I'll get some inspiration at over Christmas!**

**Hope you all have a Great Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Buxton Attacks**

Later Rouge sat in her cell with Ellen, Kaliyah and Julia, Rouge was wearing her necklace and was talking more about Shadow and how he was gonna try and set her free. "Wow" said Julia "I wish someone would do that for me"

Kaliyah nodded "Storm said he'd never give up on me" she said "he said he'd be there to welcome me back, and that he'd look after me" Ellen smiled, "after I was sentenced" she said "my dad said he never wanted anything to do with me, but my older brother said he still wants me, he said when I get out, I can move in with him, I knew that girl I beat up was bad news"

"What happened?" asked Rouge, Ellen pulled her knees up to her chest, "there was a girl I knew who used to harass my brother" she said, "she and her group of friends used to hang outside my brother's store, he owns his own shop in Mobotropolis, a Goth shop, and these girls used to threw things at the shop or harass customers"

"Shit!" cried Rouge, Ellen nodded, "he kept forking out lots of money to get his windows repaired or new paintwork, it was dreadful, he was losing the will to live as the police wouldn't do anything about the girls, so I went out to find her, I saw her gathering stones and spray paint to vandalise the shop so I went over and got into a fight with her, after a long bloody fight I then picked up a bottle and smashed it into her face!"

"Whoa!" said Rouge "I hate to say this! But it did serve that bitch right!" "You bet it did!" said Ellen "that slut was harassing my brother and his customers! She ended up with stitches, so she's disfigured! In the court, I saw her with her friends, and when the judge was talking to the jury, I kept mouthing nasty words to her"

Kaliyah and Julia laughed "served the bitch right!" they said together. Rouge smiled, "Served who right?" said a voice, Julia, Kaliyah and Ellen went deathly silent. They looked towards the door to see Buxton standing there. Rouge's heart leapt to her throat.

Buxton walked into the room and put her hands on her hips, "I dunno why you look so happy Rouge" she said "you gloating? Just because that hedgehog lover of yours gave you a necklace?" "Oh piss off Buxton!" snarled Kaliyah "you're just jealous because no man would fall for a nonce!"

Buxton snarled at Kaliyah, "shut up Kestrel!" she spat, "button your beak! Or I'll sew it up for good!" she slapped Kaliyah making her recoil into Julia, "Hey!" shouted Ellen "that is not on!" Buxton then walked over to Rouge and grabbed her hair making her yell in pain.

"Ellen!" shouted Buxton "hold her down!" "NO!" yelled Ellen "DO IT UNLESS YOU WANNA TAKE HER PLACE!" Ellen looked up at the Mongoose and knew that she meant real business, she grabbed Rouge and held her down on the floor, Buxton then sat on top of Rouge on her stomach and slapped her several times on the face.

Rouge cried out from the blows Buxton rained on her, then Buxton grabbed her necklace and held it up, "such a treasure" she said "it'll look better on me! and then your lover will think you don't like it and will be hurt, then will no doubt dump you!" she smirked.

Rouge's heart was filled with anger, "why you filthy…!" she lifted her head and head-butted Buxton making the Mongoose recoil, Ellen let go of Rouge and Rouge grabbed Buxton's head, but Buxton then grabbed Rouge's head and banged it against the stone floor.

Then she turned Rouge over and smashed her face against the floor, she then stood up and began to kick Rouge in the back and gut many times. "Bitch!" she said "little bitch! you stuck up slut!" she kicked her again and again. "Buxton stop it!" cried Ellen "you'll hurt her bad!"

But Buxton wouldn't listen and kept kicking Rouge again and again making her scream, Kaliyah and Julia suddenly snapped, Julia then jumped up and grabbed a sharp pencil on Rouge's desk. She came up behind the Mongoose and held the pencil near her eye whilst wrapping another arm around her neck.

"Get the fuck away from her!" she snarled as she pulled Buxton off Rouge and Ellen and Kaliyah helped Rouge who was crying off the floor and onto her bed. Julia then pushed the pencil closer to Buxton's eye, "stop it now nonce!" she snarled "or I'll drive this through your eye!"

Buxton snarled at Julia, but stopped struggling, "Now" hissed Julia "give Rouge her necklace back! NOW!" she said in a louder voice in Buxton's ear, Buxton growled and dropped the necklace, which Kaliyah picked up and handed to Rouge. Julia then growled at Buxton "keep your perverted hands off Rouge or it'll be me and the other murderesses on your arse!"

Buxton then pulled out of Julia's grasp, "fuck you!" she said "I'm not scared of you Julia!" she snarled at them all, "I'll be back!" she strode out of the cell snarling, "I'll get you back for this! All of you!" she snarled, "just you wait!" Julia scowled at the cell door then turned to help and comfort the bruised and sobbing Rouge.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter T****wenty**

**Shadow's Mission**

Shadow walked into the hospital with a notepad and paper, he walked up to the doors and went to the reception. The receptionist, a red fox with blonde hair and spectacles stared at him.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked, Shadow nodded, "I've come to see Dr Langley" the receptionist nodded and looked at her computer as she began to type. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked. Shadow nodded, he had pretended to need an appointment with the Doctor, he knew this Doctor had treated Rouge when she had gone into hospital with broken ribs.

The receptionist guided him to the waiting from down the hall where Dr Langley was seeing his patients; Shadow walked down there and sat down. About five minutes later, a tall brown horse appeared from a door in front of him. "Mr Hedgehog?" he said, Shadow nodded and got up and followed him into his room.

The Doctor sat opposite him as he sat down, "so" he said "what can I do for you?" Shadow held up his notepad and pen, "I want to know about Rouge the Bat" he said, Dr Langley looked confused. "Rouge the Bat" said Shadow "she came in about a few weeks ago; she suffered broken ribs and collarbone".

The Doctor looked at Shadow "oh yes! That white bat, she seemed to come in with many injuries" "she's in prison!" said Shadow "I heard about that" said the Doctor, "murdered her boyfriend!" he pushed a newspaper article in front of the ebony hedgehog. Shadow picked it up and his heart shattered as he read the headlines

'**MURDERESS ROUGE THE BAT ARRESTED'**

'**TRIAL OF KNUCKLE'S MURDERESS GIRLFRIEND ROUGE'**

'**SENTENCE 'DEATH' FOR MURDERESS AND GRILFRIEND OF EMERALD GUARDIAN'**

'**ROUGE AWAITING FATE AT MOBOTROPOLIS WOMEN'S PRISON'**

Shadow shook his head, this is all bollocks doc!" he said "she didn't just kill Knuckles! She was defending herself!" The Doctor stared at him. "When she came in to you, she had broken five ribs and her collar bone!" "I know what happened" said the Doctor, "she said she fell down the stairs"

"No" said Shadow "it was Knuckles!" the doctor stared at him, "just exactly..." he began, but the hedgehog began to talk over him, "he broken her ribs and collarbone! That bastard had been hitting her!" the doctor stared at him again. "She came into hospital about twice in a row!" said Shadow "doesn't that make you curious?"

"How could you possibly say that her boyfriend had been hitting her?" asked Dr Langley. "Because she told me" said Shadow "that day I went to see her after the _accident_..."

_Flashback_

_Shadow walked into the hospital carrying a large bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates, he walked through the halls towards Rouge's ward, he looked through the window to see Knuckles sitting there with Rouge who was laying in the bed with bandages and a drip attached to her arm._

_Shadow glared at Knuckles and walked in through the door, as he did Knuckles turned to look at him, "what are you doing here hedgehog?" he asked, his violet eyes flashing. Shadow glanced back at him; "to see Rouge!" he said "is that a crime?" Knuckles glared at him, "I suppose not!" he said._

_Rouge looked up at Shadow and smiled weakly, she winced as she breathed as her ribs were so tender. Knuckles then got up and walked out of the ward, "I'm going for a smoke!" he said as he strode out of the ward. Shadow glared after him, then turned to Rouge._

_What he saw broke his heart, the white bat was covered in bandages around her delicate chest and her slender shoulder, and her face was bruised and cut, she had a black eye, and she had a cut on her cheek. Shadow sat on the chair next to her and took her hand, she squeezed it hard._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked, Rouge winced "in pain" she whispered, "I brought you some flowers" said Shadow with a smile, he held up the flowers showing her a mix of white roses and lilies. "Awww Shad" said Rouge wincing "you're so sweet" she winced again against her painful ribs._

_Shadow then placed the box of chocolates on her bed, Rouge's eyes widened, "oh Shadow" she said "Those are my favourite chocolates! How could you possibly know those were my favourites?" Shadow smiled "there are some things I know Rouge" he smiled. Rouge smiled, Shadow then kneeled down and took the lid off the box, showing the chocolates._

_He then lifted a chocolate and Rouge opened her mouth, he placed the chocolate in her mouth and Rouge chewed happily. "Oh Shad" she said "they're so lovely" Shadow smirked and sat back down. Rouge swallowed the chocolate, she then looked worried. _

"_Shadow" she whispered, "what is it?" asked Shadow looking at the scared white bat, "something tells me something isn't right" he said, Rouge looked at him, Shadow could see tears were welling in her beautiful aqua eyes "Something tells me this was no accident" said Shadow._

"_What" said Rouge; she saw the hedgehog's ruby eyes were looking straight at her. "Shadow" she whispered, "it's not…" "What!" cried Shadow, so loudly at some nurses and patients turned to look at him. Shadow blushed and bit his lip. "What?£ he asked again._

_Rouge's tears began to fall, she winced again against her painful ribs as her rapid breathing was making them more painful. Shadow squeezed her hand. "He did it" she whispered. "Huh?" asked Shadow again. "Knuckles…" said Rouge, "he hits me" choked Rouge._

_Shadow's breath caught in his throat, he could hardly speak, Knuckles had done that to her?, Rouge began to speak in between choked gasps of breath, "he went mad when I…when I burnt his dinner…he hit me in the chest and stomach, he broke my ribs as he did that, then he threw me against the oven, then he punched my shoulder breaking my collarbone, then he threw me into the banister…" she began to cry, "he then lifted me up and threw me against the stairs…he left me there for ten minutes in agony before he finally called an ambulance"_

_Shadow could feel the anger rising in his heart, he wanted to go outside and kill Knuckles, "Shadow" said Rouge "please, tell no-one!" she begged, "please don't do anything" "Rouge!" said Shadow "he's abusing you!" "No" said Rouge "please! Tell no-one, if anyone knew…if he found out…he'll kill me!" Shadow was just about to say something else when Knuckles came in._

_As he came into the ward, Shadow could smell the smoke on him, "still here hedgehog?" he asked fiercely, Shadow glared at him, he looked down at Rouge, his heart breaking. "I hope you get better soon Rouge" he said. He then turned and walked out of the ward, his heart still wrenching and pounding with anger and fury towards Knuckles…._

_End Flashback_

The Doctor stared at Shadow "that was what she told me!" said Shadow, "she was being abused by Knuckles! And now I need help from you to help clear her name!" the doctor looked at him.

"I'm sorry Shadow" he said "I'm afraid I cannot help you…" he then heard a click, like the sound of the flintlock of a gun being pulled back, he looked at Shadow to see the black hedgehog holding a gun to his face. The terrified doctor held up his hands. "Listen here horse!" Shadow snarled, "Rouge is in prison for protecting herself and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure she gets out of prison, but I can't do it without your help!"

The doctor stared terrified, "ok" he said "ok" he stood up, "I'll help you!" he said "please don't shoot!" Shadow lowered the gun, "you'd better help" he snarled, "or it'll be your blood on my hands!" the doctor nodded understanding him. "I'll do it" he said "I'll find the medical notes" Shadow nodded, "thank you doc" he said.

He stood up and placed a piece of paper on the doctors desk, "that's my number, call me when you have the papers" he stood up, then pointed the gun to the doctor's head again, "by the way" he said "if you dare call the police about this…" he dragged his finger under his throat, "I will kill you with my bare hands! And I mean it!" the doctor nodded, then Shadow walked to the door, he kept the gun on the doctor until he got to the door, he then lowered the gun and walked out of the room.

**Ohhhh, Shadow did use some persuasion on that doctor! **

**Also this'll be my last chapter post in 2007! So my next chapter will be in 2008! Happy New Year everybody! Hope you all had a good 2007 and I hope 2008 will be just as good!**

**Once again Happy New Year from your bloodthirsty and evil hostess**

**Bloodrayne666! **

**xxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

**More Hell**

Back at the prison, Rouge ate her breakfast quietly, she kept her down and stared at her porridge, she looked up at the rest of the prisoners who were walking around getting their breakfast or simply talking.

Just then Julia appeared beside her and placed a cup of coffee in front of her, "Jenny and Julie made some coffee, this'll warm you through" Rouge didn't look at her. "Rouge?" she asked, "death…" whispered Rouge "what?" asked Julia leaning closer to the white bat.

"I was thinking about death" said Rouge "whose?" asked Julia, "mine" said Rouge, "Rouge…don't think like that" said Julia "well what then?" whispered Rouge "what other shit can that Buxton do?" "The beating she gave you, that was nothing" said Julia "Believe me. You don't know half of what she's capable of". Rouge lowered her head, "I don't know if I can cope in this hell hole with her Julia" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't understand it" whispered Rouge as her tears began to fall, "I can't understand why she's such a bully" Julia rubbed her back "she's a bitch" she said "she thinks she can get away with anything, she's clever, cruel and manipulative" Rouge clutched her necklace.

Julia looked at her, "don't worry Rouge" she said "the other murderesses and I are here for you, we'll be here for you" Rouge smiled weakly at the dog and looked back at her porridge, Julia then stood up and walked up to the counter to get some breakfast. Rouge then looked up to see Buxton who was leaning on the bars of the canteen looking at her.

Buxton then smirked at her and walked over, Rouge tried to discreetly stand up and take her dishes away but Buxton walked over and got there first, "good morning Rouge" she said "you sleep well?" "Fine" whispered Rouge. Buxton then grabbed the back of her neck.

"Listen here bitch" she said "you will listen to me and do as I say, if you don't want to get beaten up!" "You don't threaten me" snarled Rouge yet with a bit of quivering in her voice. "I don't?" said Buxton "well, you listen now, if you don't do as I say, or shit….I will make you wish you'd never been born! You got it!?!"

Rouge didn't speak, "you got it!" snarled Buxton "if you stay silent! It'll get worse!" Rouge then nodded, "good!" said Buxton standing up to walk away, "don't think for a second you're free! I'm gonna flay you alive!" Rouge looked back at her meal and bit her lip.

Much later, the prisoners were taken to the exercise yard, Kaliyah was beaming, "why are you smiling Kay?" asked Rouge "she's a real fitness frantic!" said Celia as she took a puff of her cigarette.

Rouge looked at the yard were a couple of exercise people were waiting; Kaliyah was jogging on the spot excitedly. "She's really excited!" said Verona. Finally the trainers clapped their hands, "alright you lot! Run around the pitch! Come on! Elbows to knees as you go!"

The women all started running, Kaliyah was in the front running faster than any of them, "come on!" yelled the trainers "move those legs!" Rouge jogged faster, then Buxton appeared and jogged next to her. Rouge tried to run faster, but Buxton shoved her over making her fall to the ground.

"Enjoy your trip!" laughed Buxton as she ran on. "Bitch!" yelled Rouge "Oi! Rouge!" shouted the trainer "slacking off our we?" Rouge looked up to she a male rhino looking own at her. "But she just…" said Rouge "people who slack off are made to work harder!" said the trainer "now get down there and give me twenty!"

"Hey!" yelled Celia "that's out of order!" "Yeah!" shouted Darlene "Ia saw thata Buxton bitch trip ar ova!" "Hey!" shouted the trainer "I don't remember telling the rest of you to stop! Keep going for a further ten minutes!" Rouge got on the floor and began to do the press-ups, as she did; she looked across to Buxton who smirked nastily at her.

During the rest of the exercises either everyone was enjoying getting fit or complaining, Celia was panting and sweating, she held her chest gasping, "I feel like I'm gonna fucking burst!" she complained. "Well maybe Cat!" said the trainer "you should spend more time exercising and less time smoking!" Some of the prisoners snickered as Celia glared at the trainer before trying to carry on with the exercising.

Much later Rouge went into the showers with the other prisoners, she felt very self conscious standing in the showers with the other women, she felt all eyes were on her. She slowly peeled off her black sports trousers and her purple crop top. She covered her huge breasts as she stepped into the shower.

"Hey Bat!" shouted one prisoner from behind her, Rouge turned around to see a large fierce looking female pig with short spiky brown hair and a ring through her nose. "Were you a page three modal or something?" Rouge was shocked, "what?" she said "or maybe she was a porn star!" said another, a scrawny female grey rat with black hair.

"Shut up Pot belly!" snarled a voice, Rouge turned to see Celia naked, yet still looking fierce and deadly, "she's got big knockers! Yet you're as big as a house, with that beer belly!" she looked at the pig's flabby stomach. "How dare you!" shouted the pig. "Why are you standing up for her Celia?" spat the grey rat "you can't talk especially when you wanna shag Verona on the showers!"

Celia snarled back at the pig and rat, "yeah so?" she said, she looked at Verona who swayed her naked hips at the cat, then Celia smirked and pushed Verona against the wet cold tiles then pressed her lips against hers and began to snog her face off. Rouge stared in shock at the cat and otter making out and feeling each other's wet naked bodies with their hands.

The rest of the prisoners ohhhed and ahhed and then clapped and cheered, Rouge still confused began clapping along with the other prisoners. "That is like so disgusting!" said Buxton who appeared in front of the pig and rat. "You said it Buxton!" said the pig "disgusting bitches that they are!"

Buxton then put her hands on her hips, "I have the perfect body" she said, "I have the perfect breasts and curves, unlike you Rouge" she smirked "who look like you've had plastic surgery!" Rouge stared at the mongoose and tried to wash herself and pretend she didn't care. "Girls who have plastic surgery should not belong here!" said Buxton.

"Fuck you!" said Chloe, kicking some water up at the mongoose "pick on someone who's uglier than you!" Buxton walked up to the poodle and grabbed her arm, then grabbed her breast, "ok, then I'll pinch these little mosquito bites of yours!" she pinched one of Chloe's breasts before pushing her on the wet floor into Julia. "Next time you call me ugly!" she snarled "I'll cut off your breasts! Like you cut off your mothers!" she turned to her henchwomen and laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Co-operating**

In his office, Rouge's lawyer was packing up his things so he could go home for the night, as he was putting on his coat, he suddenly heard a voice "good evening" the lawyer jumped out of his skin and turned around.

Standing by the door was Shadow with his arms folded staring at him, "got plans for this evening?" the lawyer looked at the black hedgehog, "do I know you?" he asked, "you sure do!" said Shadow "I was in the audience watching as your client was convicted, Rouge the Bat"

The brown dog turned to Shadow, "she murdered someone in case you'd forgotten" he said as he pulled on his black suit jacket, "I couldn't defend her, she committed a grievous crime! So she's where she belongs, behind bars awaiting the death sentence for her crime"

He suddenly heard a click behind his head, he turned to see Shadow holding a gun to his head, "you're gonna regret you said that!" Shadow snarled, "She's behind bars because she was defending herself! That echidna bastard raped and abused her, and hit her! He made her suffer!"

"Yes" said the lawyer, "but how did she kill him? She shot him dead, while he was standing in front of her!" Shadow placed his finger on the trigger. "She killed him because he was trying to kill her!" "What?" said the lawyer turning to look at him. "He raped her, then he tried to punch her face in, but she kicked him off and shot him"

"How do you know this hedgehog?" said the lawyer, "because she told me" snarled Shadow "she told me when I went into the prison during visiting hours" the lawyer turned to the hedgehog. "You seem determined hedgehog" the hedgehog pressed the barrel of the gun more into the dog's face.

"Rouge doesn't deserve behind bars, she's in because of trying to protect her own life!" he pushed the barrel more against the dog, "I want you to ring her at the prison and arrange an appeal!" said Shadow "tell her you are gonna try and get an appeal against her sentence"

"One thing hedgehog!" said the lawyer, "to win this case! I need evidence! Then she can get out!" Shadow nodded "I have evidence from the doctor who treated Rouge, he has agreed to help me gather evidence, and I can find more!" the dog nodded "very well hedgehog, find more evidence and I will ring Rouge, and help her appeal against her sentence"

"When I find this evidence!" said Shadow "I expect to see you work to get her out!" he pressed the gun further against the dog's skin. "Agreed" said the dog; Shadow then took the gun away from the dog's face, but still kept it pointed at his face. "I'll find the evidence" he said, the lawyer nodded at him "good luck with it" he said sarcastically, Shadow walked to the door he didn't lower the gun until he got outside, finally he turned and swept out the door letting it bang behind him.

The next day, Shadow visited the Mobotropolis Prison to see Rouge, when he arrived and waited outside the room, he saw Storm again, he was dressed in a suit and holding a bunch of flowers.

The hedgehog stared at the albatross and blinked, "I never thought Strom was like that!" he thought, Storm was twitching a little; he seemed very excited to see Kaliyah. Finally they were all allowed in to see the prisoners. Storm saw Kaliyah and ran over to her table.

As she did, he tripped and the flowers went flying, but luckily, he caught them before they hit the floor, he got up again, blushing and went to over to Kaliyah. Kaliyah gasped with happiness when she saw the flowers. "Oh Storm" she whispered "they're beautiful!"

Storm smiled and blushed, "t…t…they're…your f…f…f...f…favourites!" he stuttered, "awww" said Kaliyah as she nuzzled her beak against him again. "You're so sweet" she kissed him "I love you Storm" "I love you too" said Kaliyah. "Hey" said Storm "look amongst them and you'll find something" Kaliyah bit her lip and smiled as she looked.

She then pulled out five chocolate bars, and a small velvet box. "Oh Storm!" she said "you sure are full of surprises!" she kissed him again, then Strom opened the box revealing a silver bracelet with the initials SA and KK (Storm the Albatross and Kaliyah the Kestrel).

"Oh Wow!" cried Kaliyah "it's beautiful!" Storm slipped it onto her slim wrist and smiled, Kaliyah then threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Awww" said Rouge, "how sweet!" Shadow nodded. He then turned to Rouge, "Shadow" said Rouge, she leaned across her table and kissed him.

Shadow kissed her back and nuzzled her nose, "Rouge" he said "I saw your lawyer yesterday" "you did!" cried Rouge excitedly, "you went to see my lawyer?" Shadow nodded "we had a little chat" he said "and I said to him, that when I can gather enough evidence to help him, he'll phone you to arrange an appeal!"

Rouge threw her arms around him "oh Shadow" she cried, as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks, Shadow hugged her back smiling "however did you do it?" she asked. Shadow smirked "it was difficult at first, but I used a little…persuasion" he made a shape with his left hand as if he was holding a gun.

Rouge smiled and narrowed her eyes, "I've always loved the bad boy that you are!" Shadow smirked and Rouge combed her fingers through the soft fluffy white fur on his chest. "As soon as you're out of here Rouge" he said "we'll be together, and you'll be happy with me" he winked and smiled. Rouge smiled back at him.

Meanwhile Buxton, who was talking to her visitor, reached her hand across the table as she watched the officer who was monitoring them. Her visitor, a female grey doe passed a small bag of pills across the table.

"Thank you" she whispered to the doe who nodded, Buxton then looked at Rouge and Kaliyah and her heart was filled with fury, "bitches!" she thought "think you've got everything going right?" she glared at the Kestrel and bat with their lovers. "I'll not rest until I've ruined your lives!" she placed the bag of pills into her cleavage as she stared at them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Kaliyah Snaps**

Later back at the prison Kaliyah was showing off her gifts she got from Storm, "awww" said Chloe, "you're lucky!" "Yeah" said Celia stroking one of the flowers, a white rose, "you sure are a lucky girl!" Kaliyah smiled, "thanks guys!" she said "I better put these in my room"

"Hey Kaliyah!" cried Julie and Jenny together running over to the kestrel, "you want something to put that in?" Kaliyah looked at the two swans and saw they were holding a tall jug, "here" said Jenny "we'll arrange those for you, right here, right now" Kaliyah smiled as Jenny poured some water into the tall jug and Julie got some scissors to cut the stems and put plant feeder in the water.

"We'll make sure these flowers are kept in good shape" said Julie, Kaliyah smiled "awww" she said "you two swans sure are sweet as pie!" the two swans giggled. Rouge had a look at the bracelet around Kaliyah's wrist, "wow!" she said "that sure is a pretty thing" she said feeling the engraved initials in the bracelet.

"Thanks" said Kaliyah still smiling, Darlene, Julia, and Verona looked at the bracelet and Verona looked more closely at it. "I can see my pretty face in it!" "Verona!" said Darlene rolling her eyes "do ya neeva stop looking at thata face of ya's?" Verona shrugged and smiled.

"All done!" said Julie showing them the flowers, she and Jenny had seemed to have done very well in preparing them, "wow" said Rouge admiring the flowers, "you sure did a good job on that!" Jenny smiled "Julie used to do floristry!" she said "that was before she and I were thrown in prison for drug abuse"

"And proud of it!" said Julie "being a florist" she gave Kaliyah her flowers, "there you go" she said "now your cell will look more homely" Kaliyah smiled, "thanks Julie and Jenny" she smiled. She then walked up to her cell to put her flowers in her cell. As she walked up onto the landing, Buxton walked out of her cell and saw the kestrel walking to her cell.

Just then Buxton snapped, she walked straight up to the kestrel and shoved her hard, making her drop her flowers, as she fell, the flowers fell out of the jug and all over the floor, and the water fell through the floor and onto Darlene, Verona and Julia who screamed in shock. "Whata the fuck!" yelled Darlene as her hair and fur got soaked, "Shit!" yelled Julia, "awww crap!" screamed Verona "my hair!"

Kaliyah stared at the flowers strewn everywhere and bit her lip, she then saw red, she looked up at the mongoose who stood there smirking, she then picked up the five chocolate bars and put them in her pockets still smirking "stupid slut" she said "clumsy! Look at those rotten flowers!" Kaliyah then felt her rage building up, she finally snapped.

She stood up and clenched her fists, "bitch!" she screamed, she flew towards Buxton, her eyes blazing and her fists clenched, "you fucking bitch!" she grabbed Buxton around the throat and began to strangle her, as she did, she pushed her against the railings.

Buxton then grabbed the Kestrel by the hair and began to slap her uncontrollably, Kaliyah then began to pull on Buxton's hair and kick her hard on the legs, "bitch!" she screamed "fucking bitch!" as the fight went on, the other prisoners watched, some shouted inappropriate comments, Rouge watched in horror and held onto Jenny and Julie's hands. Just then Sylvia and some male officers, a large brown bear, a grey wolf and a brown and black Doberman ran in, as well as the wing governor. "Stop it now!" screamed the Wing governor, "both of you!" but Kaliyah and Buxton continued to fight.

Buxton had managed to bite Kaliyah on her ear as well as pull her hair, but then Kaliyah grabbed her hand and began to twist it, as she did, Buxton screamed in agony. Kaliyah continued to twist and squeeze her hand, she sure was strong, she then pulled back her fist and punched Buxton square in the face making her bleed from the mouth.

The bear and doberman ran up and grabbed Kaliyah, then Sylvia and the wolf went over to Buxton who spat out some of her blood and tried to lash back at Kaliyah, but the Wing governor got in-between them. "Down the block with the kestrel!" she yelled. The officers then began to drag the still cursing kestrel off the wing, as they did, the other prisoners yelled and screamed at them.

"What's the matter with the governor?" yelled Celia; "yeah!" said Julie "Buxton started it!" the governor clapped her hands "shut up you lot!" she shouted, "keep it down!" "That's not fair miss!" shouted Celia "that nonce started it!" "Keep your mouth shut Celia!" yelled the governor, "or you'll be down the block with Kaliyah!" she waved her hand and the officers dragged Kaliyah away, Rouge watched as tears rolled down her cheeks, she then looked up at Buxton above who smirked and walked into her cell taking out one of Kaliyah's chocolate bars from her pocket before opening it to eat it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Contains Threat and a major lemon scene. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Comfort and Hope**

A couple of days later, Kaliyah was let out from down the block, yet she was so quiet and upset, people were scared to talk to her. Rouge was so upset for her. Jenny and Julie had recovered the flowers and put them in her cell so they would be there for when she got out, but Kaliyah was so upset she wouldn't talk to anyone and just sat in her cell.

Rouge, Julia and Chloe stood near her cell leaning on the railings, "I never knew Buxton would be so nasty" said Julia "Kaliyah didn't deserve that!" "Too right she didn't!" said Chloe, she clenched her small white hands, and "I so wanna cut off that bitches breasts! I wanna make her suffer!"

Julia looked at the little white poodle and placed her hand on hers, "calm down Chloe" she said "thinking about murdering Buxton won't make it any better" Chloe shook her head. "I still wanna cut her to pieces!" she said. Julia looked at Kaliyah "perhaps we should talk to her" said Rouge "she needs a friend"

Just then Buxton walked past her cell, "hey kestrel!" she said, Kaliyah looked up, "those bars tasted good!" Kaliyah turned back to the wall and tried to ignore the mongoose. "Hey Nonce!" cried Chloe "leave her alone!" Buxton looked across to the poodle who glared at her.

"Kaliyah deserved it!" said Buxton "that bitch has everything she wants! And I can't stand that!" Rouge couldn't take it, she walked up to the Mongoose clenching her fists, "you're a fucking bitch!" she said "you're vile, and cruel! And you look pathetic!" "What did you call me!" cried Buxton, she grabbed Rouge's arms and pushed her up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you call me?" "You heard what I said Nonce!" snarled Rouge "a vile, cruel, pervert!" Buxton squeezed her arms tighter making Rouge wince, she then lifted her knee and kneed the Mongoose in the stomach, "keep your hands of me you filth!" snarled Rouge "you'll get your comeuppance one day!"

"Yeah!" said Julia "I bet some of the kids you abused in that brothel are wanting to kill you right now! They wanna rip you limb from limb! After you took their innocence and all!" Buxton looked at Rouge, Julia and Chloe and swept away from them and into her cell.

As Buxton walked into her cell she suddenly felt herself get shoved, she fell on her bed and turned around to see Darlene and Celia in her cell leaning against one of the bunk beds. "What the fuck are you doing in my cell?!?" cried Buxton. "To teach you a lesson nonce!" snarled Celia walking over to Buxton with clenched fists.

"What lesson cat?!?" spat Buxton, "youa pooshed Kaliyah ova!" said Darlene, "and youa stole her chocolate!" "She deserved it" said Natalie, she sat o her bed and smirked at the ginger cat and the brown lioness. "Now get out of my cell!" "we're not finished Buxton!" said Celia, not until we've made you pay for what you did!"

Buxton looked up at the cat and lioness as they came towards her, Darlene got a hold of Buxton and threw her against the wall, then Celia grabbed her throat, "listen here nonce!" she snarled, "you go near Kaliyah, Rouge or any of the other prisoners here, or it's…..whooosh!" she opened her lighter and a flame appeared, "I'll set fire to that greasy blonde hair of yours!"

"Yowa bea lucky to seta fire towa her hair thata easily!" said Darlene "eet is alweady greesy!" Celia laughed and let go of Buxton's throat, "remember what we said nonce!" snarled Celia "we're not finished with you yet!" Buxton watched them leave her cell, then felt in her bra for the ecstasy tablets hoping a rush would calm her down.

Later that night Rouge sat in her cell and gazed at the window, there was a full moon, and some silvery light was shining into her cell. She pulled her knees up to her chest and clasped the necklace in her hands.

As she clasped the necklace, she kept staring at the window, suddenly, a green light appeared, Rouge covered her eyes and reached for her pillow, when the light faded, standing there in the moonlight was a black hedgehog, meaning it could only be one person.

"SHADOW!" Rouge cried, Shadow leapt over to her and placed his white gloved hand on her mouth, "shh Rouge" he whispered. "Sorry" whispered Rouge, "how did you get in?" "Chaos control" said Shadow tossing a green chaos emerald in his hand. Rouge stared at the hedgehog, "I've come to see you Rouge" he whispered, "I wanted to see you"

Rouge rested against him and closed her eyes, "Oh Shadow" she whispered "I knew you'd come for me" Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Rouge" he whispered, "I want to see you walk free from here, a free woman, but I need more evidence, I've been wondering for days how I'm gonna get more evidence, but I need to know where to find more"

Rouge looked up at the hedgehog, she bit her lip, "what is it Rouge?" he asked, "Shadow" she whispered, "there's something in me and Knuckles's old house, it's something I've been hiding for a while…" "What is it?" asked Shadow confused, "under the floorboards of the master bedroom under the bed…." whispered Rouge, "are DVD's diaries and disks that show and record all of what Knuckles did to me…"

Shadow's red eyes widened, "bingo!" he thought "the very thing!" "Rouge!" he said, Rouge looked up at him, "if I go that that house, and I find the DVD's disks and diaries, I will show them to your lawyer and we'll be able to arrange an appeal which we can't lose!"

Rouge looked up at Shadow again, "you'll be free!" he said, Rouge threw her arms around him "please, find them, and get me free Shadow" she whispered "I now you will" Shadow nodded and smiled. They stared into each others eyes for a long time until Shadow leaned his mouth towards Rouge's, the next thing they knew they were locking lips with each other.

Rouge moaned as she felt Shadow's tongue explore her mouth, she began to run her hands down his back, Shadow moaned and moved his hands down over Rouge's butt and stroked her tail making her giggle a little. Shadow then began to kiss her neck and ran his tongue over her soft skin, he could smell her seductive yet sweet scent and he knew it wasn't perfume, but her natural scent.

He ran his hands down her perfect body and licked her neck as she moaned softly and caressed his black and red quills and the puff of white fur on his chest. Shadow then nuzzled her ear, "Rouge" he whispered "my love, let me see you" Rouge slowly began to peel off her black top and then took off her red bra.

She then moaned as she felt the hedgehog's warm hands on her huge breasts, "oh Shadow" she whispered, she then shivered with pleasure as she felt the hedgehog caress her nipples making them hard and erect. Shadow then slowly pushed Rouge down on the bed, Rouge cooed as her back touched the cool sheets.

Shadow then nuzzled his cold black nose to her nipple and gently nuzzled it, Rouge moaned and stroked his head, then Shadow began to kiss her breasts, then he began to lick her nipples with his tongue rubbing against them. Rouge moaned louder and held his head as he licked her.

The next thing Shadow knew, he was pushed onto his back by his lover and she quickly unbuttoned his red shirt, he then saw her kiss every inch of his chest then moved down towards his trousers, she undid them and pulled them off. Shadow could feel himself hardening, he then felt Rouge kissing his erect cock making him gasp.

"Rouge…" he gasped as he placed his hand on her head and stroked through her soft white hair, "…suck me…" Rouge nodded and put his penis in her mouth and started to suck him. Shadow moaned and bucked his hips, he could feel a load coming but he tried to prologue it to make it even more enjoyable.

Rouge then took her mouth away from his cock, then Shadow beckoned to her, he then pulled down her black trousers and her red knickers, she was completely exposed to him, and Shadow felt a want for her, not a lustful want, but a want to stay with her forever.

He beckoned to her to move her lower region over his face, which Rouge did and positioned her opening over his face, she then placed her mouth on his cock again and began to suck it again. Shadow then eased his tongue into her opening and began to lick her, and taste her fluids.

Rouge moaned and continued to suck on his penis, Shadow gasped and continued to lick her out as well as stroke her buttocks and legs. After a while, Shadow took his mouth from her opening and Rouge took her mouth from his cock. She then turned to face him, and Shadow rolled on top of her.

"You're so beautiful Rouge" he whispered "be with me, be with me forever…when you walk free….be with me….be with me forever" "yes Shadow" whispered Rouge stroking his face "I will stay with you forever" she parted her legs for Shadow's entrance.

Shadow then began to stroke the tip of his penis on Rouge's clitoris making her gasp, "oh Shadow…." She moaned, "Make love to me Shadow" she whispered, Shadow nodded moaning and placed his penis into her hot wet core. Rouge cried out as she felt the intense pleasure.

"Oh God Rouge!" cried Shadow "you're so tight, so amazing!" Rouge moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, "oh Shadow!" she cried "please go faster" Shadow obeyed and went faster; he grasped the bed sheets and went as deep as he could. Rouge moaned loudly and Shadow kissed and licked her neck as he continued to thrust.

After a while, Shadow felt a feeling in his cock, he knew what it was and had to let it out, "Rouge" he gasped "I'm…I'm gonna cum!" "Do it!" cried Rouge "inside me! Inside me!" Shadow nodded and released his essence into her. Rouge screamed as she felt it splash into her, then overflow from her vagina and onto the bed sheets.

"Oh Shadow" she whispered, she lay back sweating onto the bed, Shadow kissed her and lay next to her, resting his sweaty head on the pillow, "I love you Rouge" he whispered in her ear "I love you too Shadow" Rouge whispered back snuggling close to him. Shadow smiled and held her close, they then fell asleep in each others arms.

**Awww, how sweet! **

**Hope you enjoyed that!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-F****ive**

**A Prisoner's Demise**

The next morning Rouge awoke to the warmth of a body next to her, she opened her eyes sleepily and saw Shadow sleeping peacefully next to her, she though the whole thing had been a dream, but her heart soared knowing that it was all real, she felt like she'd never slept better.

Shadow then opened his eyes and looked at her, "hey beautiful" he smiled "hey" said Rouge with a smile, he nuzzled his nose with hers, Shadow kissed her and held her close, "I enjoyed last night" he said. Rouge smiled and nuzzled him more. "I did too love" she said.

She kissed his nose and was about to say something else when she suddenly heard the voices of the guards going around the prison, she then heard Sylvia's voice, Shadow leapt out of the bed with a start, "shit!" he cried as he quickly pulled on his trousers and shirt and picked up the green chaos emerald he left on the desk.

"I'll be back at visiting hours Rouge" he said cupping her face, "don't worry, I'm gonna find all the evidence I need, after what you told me about the stuff in you and Knuckles's house, I'm gonna go there and see what I can find!" Rouge nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you Shadow" she whispered "I love you too Rouge" said Shadow, he stroked her hair and nuzzled her, but then he heard the footsteps of the guard outside, "shit" he said "I'd better make myself scarce, I'll see you soon love" he kissed her on the nose making her giggle.

"Chaos control now" he said, then emerald glowed green and he vanished in a flash of green light. As soon as he had gone, Rouge saw the cell door open and Sylvia appeared. "Time to get up Rouge" she said, "thank you miss" said Rouge as she pulled on her black trousers and a white top.

She then went down the canteen and got some toast and jam, but she felt like she could hardly eat, Ellen, Julia, Celia and Verona who were sitting at her table noticed she was hardly eating her toast. "You ok Rouge?" asked Ellen looking at Rouge in concern. Rouge shrugged "didn't sleep well last night" she said quietly. "You're pretty pale Hun" said Verona.

Rouge then put down her toast, "I'm just gonna use the loo" she said "I don't feel so good" she got up, "can you watch my food?" she asked "sure thing!" said Ellen. Rouge nodded in thanks, then walked to the loos. As soon as she got in, she ran into one of the cubicles and threw up in the toilet.

She knelt on the floor and puked up more, then leaned against the wall and wiped her mouth, her sight began to blur a little as she felt a little dizzy from puking. She then stood up, she took some deep breathes and then walked over to the sink. She looked up and looked at herself in the mirror.

After a while, she walked back to the prison were she heard cries and the prisoners began to crowd around the stairs. Rouge ran over and saw Celia and Verona looking up the stairs and Darlene was trying to comfort Chloe who was crying. "Hey" said Rouge tapping Celia on the shoulder "what's going on?"

"It's Marissa, the famous Black Widow murderess" said Celia quietly "she's being lead to execution, her waiting is up, she spent seven months on Death Row and now…." She slid her finger under her throat. Rouge gulped, she looked up and saw a tall black Raven dressed in black in handcuffs being lead by two police officers.

They marched down the stairs and all the prisoners stared in silence, "may the Lord have mercy on your soul" whispered one prisoner as the Raven was lead away, "peace be with you" said another, Rouge bit her lip looking at the Raven who merely walked along and nodded with a slight smile at some of the prisoners.

She then saw Buxton who smirked as the Raven was lead out of the cell, Rouge then felt like hitting her, "where are they taking her?" she asked with a whisper. "To the chair" whispered Celia, "the electric chair" Rouge began to feel sick again. The prisoners watched in silence as the Raven was lead out of the cell and then disappeared behind the corner.

Some of the prisoners put their hands together in prayer, everyone was silent, even the jailers were silent. Rouge then reached out her hand for Jenny and Julie who were standing behind her, and they grabbed her hands and squeezed them. After a long while of silence, the lights began to flicker, Rouge felt sweat on her forehead and Jenny and Julie squeezed her hands tighter.

"Rest in Peace" whispered Celia, "what?" said Rouge, she looked up at Jenny and Julie "you mean she's…." Jenny nodded sadly, Chloe began to cry and Darlene hugged her to comfort her. Kaliyah, Verona and Julia stood there in silence and Celia, Jenny and Julie stood shaking their heads "when the lights flicker" said Julie "it means the electric chair has been used and a prisoner has been executed" Rouge felt her heart beat harder.

After about a few minutes of silence, the jailers began to order everyone about "ok everyone!" shouted Sylvia "as you were!" all the prisoners began to scatter, Jenny and Julie went back to the kitchen, some other prisoners went to play pool or just chat and some went back to finishing their breakfast.

Rouge sat with Ellen and the Murderesses and she asked about Black Widow, "Black Widow is famous for murdering five of her husbands" said Celia, "she was a prostitute who was living on the streets of Mobotropolis for six months, until she was cared for by her first pimp and later husband who she stabbed to death after he was abusing her, she then went on to seduce other rich bachelors before finally marrying them, then slaughtering them on her wedding night. Sometimes she would sleep around with other young men before killing them and robbing them of cash"

"She used to boast about it to the other prisoners" said Verona "pretty girl she was, sometimes I wished with my looks, that I could have done the same thing!" "Dream on Verona" said Julia rolling her eyes at the vain otter. "She was arrested and put on death row for seven months"

Rouge sighed, "I'm sorry" she said "she was a good friend to us" said Verona, "and we'll miss her" said Ellen. "I won't miss that bitch!" said a voice. Everyone looked up to see Buxton sitting on the opposite table and smirking, "she was a stupid whore who was so desperate and got herself arrested because of it, and now she's dead and probably frying in hell where she belongs!"

"Piss off you nonce!" said Celia, she took a puff of her cigarette, "at least she didn't abuse underage illegal immigrants in the sex trade!" "Yaa!" said Darlene "Yoo are a pervert! A Fucking Beetch!" "You should have been put on death row!" snarled Kaliyah "after what you did!"

Buxton smirked again, "I don't care what those girls went through! I gave them work, food a place to sleep and didn't get thanked for it! At least they made good money in my brothel!" Rouge felt like she wanted to be sick. "You evil bitch!" she said "you fucking nonce!"

"You're gonna get what's coming to ya Buxton!" said Celia "yeah!" said Chloe "we haven't finished!" "Ooohhh!" said Buxton "you don't scare me!" she walked away from the table and began to sway her hips, "you may have murdered your husbands, but you're not gonna get me! You don't scare me one bit!" she then left the canteen and up to her cell.

"That Buxton!" hissed Chloe, Celia nodded, "she's not gonna get away with it!" said Verona, "you said it!" said Julia "I so wanna make her pay!" said Kaliyah "after what she did!" Darlene nodded "she deserves to die!" she said. Rouge looked at where Buxton had left and sighed. "God" she thought "I hope I get out of her soon" she then placed her hand on her stomach and wondered why she had been sick that morning.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

**Discovery in the House of Horror**

A few days later, Shadow took a trip to Knuckles and Rouge's house, the place was still empty since the murder, yet he knew the house had been cleared and the retailers were planning to sell the house once it had been repaired and cleaned as he saw the 'For Sale' sign on the outside of the house. He stared at the house, and it filled him with sickness and dread remembering what Knuckles had done to her within the walls.

He walked up to the house and looked up to the bedroom window, "who would want to live in a place where someone was killed?" he thought. He then took out a green chaos emerald, "chaos control" he said, and he warped himself to the upstairs. He found himself on the landing, when he stood there; he suddenly saw some cracks in the walls.

He reached out to touch one of them, then he pulled off a bit of white hair, he then had a flashback and saw Rouge's head get smacked against the wall, he then heard the wall crack then saw her collapse to the ground and cry with pain. Shadow squeezed his eyes tightly and bit his lip in sickness.

"No" he whispered, he clenched his fist in anguish, he couldn't bear the thought that Rouge had been thrown against the wall and her head smacked against it when the echidna had lost his temper. He tried to pull himself together, then walk into the bedroom, but he couldn't get the image of Rouge getting hit and beaten out of his head.

When he got in there, he saw the bedroom had been stripped bare, but there was an area that really disturbed him near the door was the chalk drawing that had been drawn around Knuckles's body after Rouge had shot him dead. Shadow looked at the chalk drawing and also noticed the dark splashes of blood.

He then looked where the bed had been and saw a loose floorboard, he opened it and saw a cord, and a small lens, "bingo!" he thought, he took a knife from his belt and used it to cut through the carpet, then pulled the carpet up and then saw the floorboard. He then pulled it back more and saw a large shoe box and also a video camera which was where the cord and lens was connected too, he also saw the battery was flat.

He pulled out the box and pulled off the lid, he then saw all kinds of disks and DVD's, he then began to read the covers, '_Knuckles saying I'm_ st_upid_' '_Knuckles hitting me when his coffee was cold_' and '_Knuckles raping me_' Shadow felt sick, he then picked up the camera, then he pulled out the chaos emerald and chaos controlled himself outside.

When he got outside, he quickly ran home to his apartment as fast as he could, he sped like a black and red blur towards his front door and into his living room. He sat on his large leather sofa and placed the box on his lap.

He then began to go through the DVD's, he pulled one out, which said '_Knuckles hits me_' Shadow gathered his courage and walked over to his widescreen TV, he then placed the DVD in the machine, he then began to watch as it began to play. There was a little static, then filming began.

Shadow watched in horror as he saw Rouge sitting at the kitchen table, she was drinking some coffee. Then he saw Knuckles appear, "where's my coffee?" he asked, Rouge looked up at him and pointed to his cup, "just there Hun" she said, Knuckles picked up his coffee cup, he then took a sip, then he spat it out in disgust.

"Stupid bitch!" he shouted "you forgot the sugar!" Rouge looked up at him in fright, "stupid slut!" "I'm sorry" said Rouge "here's the sugar" she pushed the bowl of sugar lumps towards him. But Knuckles slapped the table, "here you go again!" he shouted "sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"What…what can I do?" cried Rouge "you can't do anything because you can't do anything right!" yelled Knuckles. Rouge began to sniffle and cry, "just shut up!" he shouted throwing the cup on the floor; he then punched Rouge in the face. Rouge screamed and fell to the floor, then Knuckles picked up the coffee and threw it on her making her scream louder "Do that again you slut and I'll knock your teeth out!" he shouted.

Shadow felt his heart shatter to pieces as he saw Rouge on the floor after Knuckles had abused her curled in a ball crying. Shadow stopped the DVD then pulled another one out; this one was labelled '_Knuckles raping me_' he gulped and placed it in the DVD player, as he did, he saw Rouge sitting on the bed, then Knuckles came into the room.

He then came up behind Rouge and began to massage her shoulders, Rouge looked up at him uncomfortably. Knuckles then leaned forward, "you know what I want Rouge" he said as he squeezed her shoulders harder. "Knuckles please" whispered Rouge "I don't want sex right now"

As soon as she said that, Knuckles's eyes blazed "I didn't ask you what you wanted did I?" he snarled, "Now get on the bed!" "Knuckles please no!" said Rouge in a frightened voice. "Get your arse on that bed!" yelled Knuckles. "No please!" cried Rouge. Knuckles then pushed her down and ripped off her top then her skirt as well as unbuttoning his brown trousers.

Rouge lay frozen on the bed as Knuckles pushed her down and shoved his penis into her vagina making her scream. Knuckles then raped her and roughly kissed and licked her. Shadow couldn't bear it; he placed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up, or screaming.

"I have it!" he thought "I have to show Rouge's Lawyer this! It's the key to Rouge's realise!" he stopped the DVD then went over to the phone, "Rouge's lawyer can't deny it now!" he thought "I have everything I need!" he then picked it up the phone and dialled Rouge's lawyer's number.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven**

**A New Light**

Back in the Prison, Rouge stood in the queue in the canteen waiting to get her breakfast when she felt a little woozy in the head, she looked at the queue and then at the other prisoners.

She then felt the tray slip from her hands and her sight blur, she then fell to the floor, "Rouge!" cried Kaliyah and Julia, they ran over and knelt by her side. "Rouge!" cried Julia "are you ok?" Rouge opened her eyes and looked up at the concerned kestrel and spaniel.

Just then Sylvia appeared with another young police officer, a male white poodle. She shooed Kaliyah and Julia away and then knelt beside Rouge. "Are you ok Rouge?" she asked, Rouge opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The poodle then helped her sit up. "You ok there love?" he asked.

"Nicholas" said Sylvia "can you escort her to the doctor?" Nicholas nodded, "of course miss" he said, he helped Rouge up and began to help her out of the prison towards the doctor's surgery. When they got there, the doctor, a back and white dog examined Rouge.

Rouge looked up at the dog, "what's wrong?" the Doctor examined her, then asked her to stand up, "I just need a urine sample from you" he said, Rouge nodded and then got curious, "what do you think is wrong doctor?" she asked. The doctor handed her a small bottle, "I'll need the sample to confirm" he said.

So Rouge went into the bathroom, when she came out she gave the bottle to the Doctor and he put something that looked like a long plastic stick. Rouge then thought, "pregnancy test" she bit her lip, she couldn't be pregnant could she? She had been in prison for a month and it had been almost a couple of weeks since Shadow had visited her in her cell.

"Rouge" the Doctor then snapped her out of her daydream, "I have just found out that you are in fact pregnant" Rouge's heart leapt to her throat, "pregnant?" she thought, "Rouge" said the Doctor again "have you noticed anything? Such as a missed period or morning sickness?"

Rouge thought for a moment, then she remembered, the night after Shadow and her had had that night of passion she had felt ill, then she remembered a few days after that she was supposed to be having a period, but she realised she was late. She told the Doctor what she had thought about, but she didn't mention Shadow.

The Doctor then thought for a moment, "well, you are early in your pregnancy, but I advise for the sake of your child, to take it easy and avoid any very physical activities" Rouge nodded, "I will also inform the prison about your pregnancy so they can look after you"

"Thank you Doctor" said Rouge "in the meantime" said the Doctor with a smile, "come back to see me if you experience any other problems" Rouge nodded and smiled, then the Doctor lead her outside to where Nicholas was waiting. Nicholas then lead Rouge back to the prison.

When Rouge arrived back, Darlene, Julia, Verona and Celia ran over to her, "Yowa ok Rouge?" asked Darlene, Rouge nodded, "I just found out something" said Rouge, she beckoned to the murderesses with her head and lead them up to her cell.

In her cell, Rouge told the murderesses about what the doctor had said to her, "whoa!" said Darlene "congratulations!" said Verona, "yeah well done!" said Julia, Rouge nodded at them in thanks, "whose the baby's daddy?" asked Celia. Rouge looked uncomfortable. "I dunno" she said

"Before I killed him" said Rouge "I was raped by Knuckles" Celia grimaced at the thought and Darlene rammed her fist into her hand. "There was once an incident when I did get pregnant which Knuckles child" The murderesses looked up and stared at Rouge who tried to hold back her tears as she tried to recall.

_Flashback_

_Rouge stroked her stomach as she came back from the doctors__, she beamed, this good news made everything seem perfect, at least she hoped so, she just wondered how Knuckles was going to react. _

_She walked in and hung her coat on the stand, as she did, Knuckles came in from the living room, "where have you been?" he growled, "to the doctors" said Rouge, "I was feeling strange for the past few days and I had to check something out…" "What?" snarled Knuckles, his violet eyes flashing. "Knuckles" said Rouge forming a smile "we're going to have a baby"_

_She waited for Knuckles to hug her, but he glared at her, "WHAT!" he shouted "a baby" said Rouge, her heart was beating so hard it hurt and her throat was stinging. "I'm pregnant" said Rouge. Knuckles face went very red, he pulled back his fist and punched her hard in the stomach, making her gasp in pain._

_"Stupid bitch!" he yelled "you're an idiot if you think you're having my kid!" Rouge felt tears appearing in her eyes. "Knuckles…" she sobbed, as her tears fell, Knuckles got even madder, "just shut up!" he yelled, "shut the fuck up!" he leaned over her and began to punch and hit her harder and harder "stupid! Stupid bitch!" he shouted._

_Rouge curled up and sobbed as Knuckles hit and smacked her, then he pulled back his boot and kicked her hard in the stomach, harder and harder, each time he pulled back his boot, he'd hurt her more. Rouge cried and screamed as Knuckles hit her, then suddenly she felt a pain in her abdomen, she cried as the searing pain ripped through her and up through her body, as Knuckles brought his fist down on her again, she passed out._

_**Hours later**_

_Rouge slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a ward alone, she sat up and looked around, she saw her hand attached to a drip and a heart monitor beeping as her heart beat._

_She then remembered when Knuckles beat her, he must of hit her so hard he knocked her out, she then remembered the pain in her stomach. "No!" she thought, she placed her hands on her stomach and felt around. She then felt something; she looked down and lifted her gown to see a stitch. "No" she thought again, she didn't need to be told, for she knew it already, she clutched her stomach and screamed in sorrow and grief. She sat there crying for a while, stroking her stomach, not believing this little life inside her was gone. _

_End Flashback_

"Whoa!" said Celia "that's dreadful" Darlene nodded "Whata Bastard!" she said "ee waz eeval!" Rouge nodded as she felt her eyes well with tears. Julia sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back, "awww" she said "don't be upset, we're here for you"

"Yeah" said Verona, "and we'll help you protect baby" she smiled at Rouge's stomach, Rouge smiled weakly, Celia then pounded her fist "and if Buxton and her cronies give you any shit, they'll suffer my wrath" Darlene nodded "Ya! Yoo are correct!" she said. Rouge then sighed again, "yet before I came into Prison, I did have sex with Shadow, so I really don't know whose the father" she knew she couldn't tell the murderesses about Shadow coming into her cell, so she told them she was having sex with him before she came into prison.

Just then Sylvia appeared in the doorway of the cell, "Rouge" she said "there's someone on the phone for you!" she said "come on" Rouge looked at the murderesses and smiled, then stood up and followed Sylvia towards downstairs. "Who is it Miss?" she asked.

Sylvia lead her to the office where the phone was off the hook, "your lawyer" she said, Rouge felt her heart soar, she picked up the phone "hello?" she said "Rouge!" her lawyer then began talking. "Oh my God!" cried Rouge "what's up?" her lawyer took a deep breath, "your friend Shadow is so determined to get you out of here, he has been searching for all the evidence he needs to get you out, and he's found everything we need to get an appeal"

Rouge felt as if Christmas had come early she was so happy, she felt like crying, "What had he found?" she asked, "Shadow apparently found all these video tapes in the house you and Knuckles lived in, and he showed me yesterday, they were apparently videos you had made" said her lawyer, "my reaction was lets say quite shocking…."

_Flashback_

_Rouge's lawyer was sitting at his desk reading some paperwork, as he was studying, the door suddenly opened and Shadow appeared making him jump out of his skin. "Shadow what the…" he began, but Shadow immediately talked over him, "don't even think of trying to tell me to get out!" said Shadow "I now have the evidence of Rouge's suffering! Even the murder!"_

_"My God!" cried the lawyer, "how!" Shadow reached into a plastic bag he was carrying and pulled out a couple of disks, he held up one which showed Knuckles's murder. The lawyer grabbed it and stared at it, "where did you get this?" he asked, "I found these in the old house" said Shadow, "apparently Rouge had made these showing Knuckles abusing her"_

_The lawyer pulled his laptop towards him and opened the disk drive, he then placed the DVD in and played it, as he did, the picture came up which showed Rouge taking off her dress, Shadow felt sick when he saw her bruises all over her body. Then they saw the echidna appear in a rage._

_They then saw him punch her, then scream at her saying she was stupid and couldn't do anything right, he then hit her and smacked her, until Rouge saw the gun and picked it up, the two Mobians watching the film got afraid as they saw her try to fend Knuckles off but he knocked the gun off her then pushed her onto the bed and started to rape her. "You don't want me eh?" shouted Knuckles "well, if I can't have you, no-one can!"_

_Finally the film ended as Rouge forced him off and shot him many times, as Knuckles fell dead bleeding and Rouge fell on the bed crying and dropping the gun, the camera went dead. Rouge's lawyer stared at the screen with his mouth open. Shadow then looked at him, "now do you see?" he asked. _

_The lawyer nodded blankly, "this is what we need" he said, "Rouge killed him to stop him from killing her" he looked at Shadow again, "I will call Rouge and then arrange an appeal" Shadow nodded at the lawyer "thank you" he said._

_End Flashback_

Rouge listened and her heart soared, "Shadow" she thought "you are wonderful" "in the meantime Rouge" said her lawyer, "I will keep you informed of when the appeal will take place"

"Ok" said Rouge, "thank you" "chin up Rouge" said her lawyer "we're gonna get you out of here!" Rouge smiled again "thank you" she whispered, she hung up then walked out "thanks Sylvia" she said as she walked back to the prison area. When she got in Kaliyah, Chloe and Ellen walked up to her, "so what was this call?" asked Kaliyah.

"It was my lawyer!" said Rouge excitedly "Shadow has found all the evidence he needs, and get me out of here!" Kaliyah and Chloe clapped and cheered happily "oh well done Rouge!" they said happily. Rouge smiled and blushed, and Ellen patted her on the back "we have to tell Jenny, Julie and the other murderesses the good news!" "You said it!" said Kaliyah.

Meanwhile Buxton and her two Cronies the pig and the rat, "you hear that Buxton" said the pig, "that bats got an appeal, she's gonna be released" "I heard that Maxine" said Buxton with a snarl "that fucking whore! Why does everything good happen to her?" "It should be you that should be out" said the rat, "you said it Frances" said Buxton, "little bitch, how dare she be happy!" she jabbed her fork into her sausage in anger as she looked at Rouge.

**Whoa! That was a long chap, I had a lot to write anyway, so Rouge is getting an appeal! But will it work? Will she be free? Tune in to find out!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Anxious Times**

For the next couple of weeks Rouge waited anxiously to hear if her appeal date had been set, her lawyer had been calling her to say that he was still working on it, but she was still worried, what if the court were going to refuse, and she faced the death sentence, after what happened to Black Widow she was really scared.

She was also worried about her child growing inside her, she wasn't sure if it was Knuckles's child, or even Shadow's, if it was Knuckles's child, she didn't know how Shadow was going to react. As she lay on her bed, she buried her face into her pillow, welcoming the darkness, but her thoughts still plagued her mind like a drill.

She then picked up the pillow and threw it on the floor. "Fuck this" she thought, she stood up and walked out of her cell, she could see Jenny and Julie talking whilst leaning on the railings, they both waved at Rouge as she came out and Rouge waved back.

Rouge then walked towards the end of the prison, as she did, she saw Nicholas the guard walking into one of the cells, she narrowed her eyes and walked over, she then saw that the male poodle had gone into Chloe's cell. She looked through the gap in the door and hinge and saw the poodle get a muffin and chocolate bar out of his pocket and give it to Chloe.

"Awww, thanks Nick" she said, smiling at the young officer, Rouge's eyes widened as she watched, "anything for you my angel" said Nicholas with a smile. Rouge was surprised; she turned then almost cried out in shock to see Julie and Jenny looking at her.

"Who were you spying on?" asked Julie, "that officer who led me to the doctor's surgery" said Rouge, "he's paying a lot of attention to Chloe" "oh yeah" said Jenny, "Nicholas has had a thing for Chloe for a while" Rouge looked at the two swans, "you know about that?" she asked. Jenny nodded, "yeah, and the murderesses" she said.

"I think they make a good couple" said Julie, "you said it Ju!" said Jenny, Julie then looked at Rouge, "don't mean to change the subject Rouge" she said "but you've been pretty anxious over the past few days, well past couple of weeks to be truthful" Rouge sighed, "I'm just worried about my appeal" she said "my lawyer said he's doing everything he can to get an appeal soon, it's been complicated"

Jenny then patted Rouge on the back, "awww, don't worry Rougey" she said "you've got Shadow, he'll never lose faith!" "Yeah!" said Julie "don't worry" Rouge smiled at the two swans. "And anyway, things will work out, gotta keep your chin up!" said Jenny. Rouge smiled again.

A few days later, Rouge was eating her breakfast with Ellen and the other murderesses when Sylvia called her to the office again. "Rouge" she called "it's your lawyer, its urgent!" Rouge swallowed hard and stood up.

The other murderesses stopped eating their meals and looked; "Good luck!" said Kaliyah "yeah" said Ellen, "I hope its good news!" Rouge crossed her fingers and began to walk towards the office. She picked up the phone with a shaky hand. "H…h…hello?" she stammered "Rouge" her lawyers voice said on the other side, he sounded very excited.

"I've got great news!" he cried "what is it?" asked Rouge "I've got a date set for your appeal!" cried the lawyer "really?" cried Rouge, her heart soaring like a firework before it explodes, "for real?!?" "Of course!" cried the lawyer "we've had an appeal date set, but it is a wait, it'll be another couple of months"

Rouge's face fell, "that long!" she said "the date is set in stone love" said her lawyer, "it's set for the 16th of August" Rouge sat down "so I'm gonna have to wait" she whispered sadly. "Chin up Rouge ok" said her lawyer, "just think, you'll be getting out of here soon and you'll be able to catch the last of the summer!"

Rouge chuckled "ok" she whispered "thank you so much!" she said goodbye and hung up, she had never felt so happy, she knew she had to wait a while, but she knew she was getting her appeal. She walked out of the office and back to the canteen where Ellen and the murderesses were waiting.

"So? What's happening?" asked Julia, Rouge smiled, "is it good news?" asked Kaliyah, Rouge nodded "I got an appeal!" she cried happily. The murderesses all cheered. "Horary!" yelled Ellen, they all clapped and patted Rouge on the back. "Now you'll be with Shadow!" cried Kaliyah. Rouge smiled and beamed, she had never felt so happy.

That night Rouge lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, she held a photograph of Shadow in her hand; she smiled and imagined herself walking through the gates to her freedom. As she was daydreaming, she saw her cell door open and she saw Buxton come in with Frances and Maxine.

Rouge almost yelped in fear, but she didn't, the furious looking Mongoose walked over to her and grabbed her hair, "you little bitch!" snarled Buxton in Rouge's face, "you fucking slut! You wheedled your way into getting an appeal, whilst I'm stuck in this fucking shit hole!"

Although Rouge was terrified, she tried not to show her fear, "maybe if your weren't such a nonce!" she snarled, "You wouldn't be here!" Buxton yanked her hair more "what did you call me?" she spat "a nonce!" growled Rouge. Buxton went red in the face with fury.

Maxine and Frances also growled "shall we hold her down for you Buxton?" asked Maxine "yes" said Buxton "I wanna teach this bitch a thing or two!" Rouge's eyes widened, then Buxton grabbed her face and began to pull her hair, then slap her and scratch her.

Rouge cried out and tears began to fall from her eyes as she felt the pain, she then let out short screams and Buxton continued to hurt her. Just then the cell door opened and she heard Celia's voice "what the hell is going on in here?" Buxton automatically sat up and looked behind her to see the fierce ginger cat and Chloe standing by the cell door. "Nothing" she said innocently, she lead Frances and Maxine outside the cell before scowling at Celia and Chloe who walked into the cell to comfort Rouge.

As they walked outside Buxton snarled angrily at Frances and Maxine, "those murderesses" she spat "always protecting that bat like bodyguards!" Maxine and Frances nodded, "I hate that bat!" said Buxton "I hate her!" she stomped into her cell with the pig and rat following her.

The Next morning Rouge was happy as it was visiting hours, she was very excited about seeing Shadow so she could talk about her appeal. She needed Shadow especially after Buxton's attack last night, after Celia and Chloe had scared Buxton out, they cleaned her up and Verona let her borrow some make-up to hide the scratches. Kaliyah was looking at her silver bracelet that Storm had given her with a sad look on her face.

"You ok Kaliyah?" asked Rouge as they were waiting to go in, Kaliyah shook her head, "I want to tell Storm about Buxton" said Kaliyah sadly "I just want him to hold me and make everything ok" "I'm sure he will Kaliyah" said Rouge with a smile. Kaliyah smiled back and walked into the meeting room to sit at the tables.

After a minute, Storm walked in followed by Shadow, Storm was so excited about seeing Kaliyah he tripped over a chair, then bumped his groin against the corner of a table. As he did Shadow and the other visitors laughed. Kaliyah smiled as her boyfriend sat opposite her, "h..H..Hello Kaliyah" he said.

As soon as he said that Kaliyah threw her arms around him and began crying, Storm was surprised but he wrapped his arms around his lover as she sobbed. "K..Kaliyah" he stammered "are…are...y…y...you ok?" Kaliyah looked at Storm and began to tell him about how Buxton had stolen her chocolate and knocked over her flowers.

Storm looked furious, he hugged Kaliyah and kissed her trying to make her feel better. "that bitch" he said as he hugged her. As he hugged her, he kissed her neck then slid from her embrace before reaching down and pulling out a couple of boxes of luxury chocolates. "Storm!" cried Kaliyah as she wiped her tears, "oh you're so sweet!" Storm blushed "you deserve so much Kaliyah" he said "not that bitch Buxton" Kaliyah smiled and began to nuzzle her beak against his.

Rouge sighed with happiness at the two birds, then looked at Shadow, she threw her arms around him. "Oh Shad" she said "I feel so happy, knowing that my appeal is happening" Shadow smiled back and kissed her.

"I can't wait until you walk free Rouge" he said with a smile "you'll be out of here, and we can be together, forever" Rouge hugged him tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You dedication has sure paid off" she whispered "I'll always be grateful" she hugged him tighter. Shadow held her close and smiled knowing that his lover would soon be free.

S**o Rouge's appeal date has been set! But what's gonna happen between then and her appeal?**

**Note from Bloodrayne: My appologises to Rock Raider, as I forgot to credit him in the previous chap for Nicholas. So acknowledgements to Rock Raider for Nicholas the Poodle, the Guard who has a thing for 'Butcher Girl' Chloe the Poodle. Thanks so much for your ideas! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**The Appeal**

As the weeks went by Rouge got more and more excited about her appeal, when she had gone to see Shadow in her visiting hours she was also visited by Amy and Blaze and they had come to wish her good and luck and hoped that she would win. Shadow had told them about what he had found and now they were hoping she would get out and said they would be there to support her at the appeal. She was now sitting in the prison hall with Jenny and Julie, Julie was talking about how she and Jenny ended up in prison.

"We never really get a chance to sit down this often" said Julie "yeah" said Jenny "we're always busy in the kitchen or helping clean the prison" "It's what we're doing to help us get out of this place, getting released on good behaviour" "We were both florists" said Jenny "Ju and I, but we weren't doing well with our business, so we sold weed and other drugs to help keep the payments coming in"

"We got dobbed in by an ex-boyfriend of Jenny's" said Julie, "and in our rage we beat the crap out of him making him end up in intensive care" "I'm sorry about that" said Rouge. Jenny and Julie nodded, "don't worry about it" said Jenny "Julie and I have been here for about two years now, but we're trying to make the most of it"

Julie nodded. "Anyway" said Jenny "you excited about your appeal?" "Yeah" said Rouge "well, a little nervous anyway" "you'll be fine" said Julie "trust me, if that man of yours Shadow says he has everything to help get you out, I'd trust him!" Rouge nodded and smiled.

Just then Chloe walked up to the table "hey girls" she said happily, "you're in a good mood" said Jenny looking up at the poodle, Chloe smiled and sat on the edge of the table, she pulled her pink skirt down and grinned. "Hanging around with that Nicholas again?" asked Julie.

Chloe smiled "yeah" she said "he sneaked me a couple of muffins and a chocolate bar today" Rouge narrowed her eyes at the poodle. "How do you know him Chloe?" she asked. Chloe looked at Rouge. "Well" she said "he used to be someone I knew at school and was a good friend of my boyfriend Jerry whom I murdered"

"Really?" said Rouge "yeah" said Chloe "he was training in the army a year back and he got the job as a guard working here before I came here, he started just before I came, and he was shocked when he saw me here" Jenny and Julie nodded "we've seen the way that guard is all over you"

"I dunno the way he feels about me" said Chloe "I like him though, he makes my life a lot easier here, giving me muffins and chocolate and complimenting about me" Rouge smiled, "well, I'm pleased you have someone looking out for you" Chloe smiled. "Well, it's you and Kaliyah who have lovers" said Jenny, "I can say well done to both of you for that"

Finally the night before the appeal came, Rouge was finding it difficult to sleep, even though the murderesses stayed with her until Sylvia came to shoo them out as it was lock up time.

Even though the murderesses had been really kind to her helping her relax, Rouge still felt nervous, she lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She then began to shiver as she felt a cold presence in her room, she opened her eyes and she looked in a dark corner, she could see the breath coming from her mouth in a mist form.

"Oh God no!" she thought, she looked up to see the grey bloody ghostly form of Knuckles the Echidna. "Hello Rouge" he said with an evil smirk, his breath still coming out in an icy mist. "You'll never win that appeal!" he then walked up to her, Rouge began to get terrified "and you remember the last time you had a little bastard growing in you?" Rouge tried to back away from him, "get away from me!" she screamed, "you're not real!" Knuckles got closer to her.

"I know you have a little life in you! I'd kill you before I see you have another child let it be mine, or Shadow's!" he moved closer to her and grabbed her neck making her choke and splutter. "You're an idiot if you think you're free from me or prison!" he pushed her down on the bed.

Rouge screamed and cried, "let go of me!" she cried "please!" but Knuckles strangled her and shouted at her, "stupid bat!" he shook her, then opened his mouth then began to spill blood all over her. Rouge screamed as she felt the blood burn her, she screamed more, yet Knuckles continued to vomit blood all over her.

Rouge awoke with a start, it was almost dawn and Sylvia would soon be opening the cell doors, Rouge lay on her side and bit her lip worried about what was going to happen at her appeal.

Just then she heard Sylvia open the cell doors and make everyone get up, Rouge quickly changed into her smart clothes and combed her white hair. As she was getting ready she saw Verona appear in the doorway. "Hey Bat-girl" she smiled, "you worried about your appeal?" "A little" said Rouge.

Verona walked up to her and gave her a small bag, "awww, what's this?" Rouge asked, she opened the little bag and found some make-up inside. "Oh thanks Verona" she said looking up at the brown otter. Verona smiled and rubbed her back, "so you can look lovely" she said, "good luck Rouge" she said "Thanks!" said Rouge.

Much later, Rouge found herself walking into the court room of her appeal, she was really nervous, but she thought about what the Murderesses said, they had all wished her good luck and said she had nothing to lose, but she was still nervous.

She walked up to the dock and stood there, she looked around at all the audience and the jury, she then saw Shadow in the audience along with Sonic, Amy, the Chaotix and the rest of the Sonic Team, Rouge smiled at him, then the judge tapped his hammer on the table. "Order, order" Rouge bit her lip and looked at the jury, she wondered if any of this new evidence would convince them and help win her freedom.

She watched as her lawyer talked about what they were appealing for, and that they had new evidence of Rouge when she was abused, the judge tapped his fingers on the table and nodded to the lawyer, "play the DVD" so the lawyer took out one of the disks and played it in a TV that was facing the audience and jury.

As it played it showed Knuckles beating Rouge up in the bedroom before raping her, Shadow felt sick to the stomach, he'd watched them once and didn't want to see them again. The jury sat there staring in horror at the sight, it was a horrible, even the judge was sick.

Then the lawyer showed the video of Rouge as she shot Knuckles, the jury were sickened and the judge even put his hand to his mouth in shock and sickness. It showed Knuckles trying to kill her after raping her, then Rouge shooting him many times. Rouge stood in the dock dabbing her eyes as she remembered that horrible night.

After a while, when the judge had looked at the evidence and had asked Rouge again for her own story after watching the video, he then turned to the jury asking for a verdict. Rouge held her breath, and Shadow bit his lip.

In the jury a falcon stood up, "we the jury find the defendant…..not guilty" Rouge gasped, she felt like she could faint, her stomach felt like it was going to fall off her back, her head felt woozy. She gripped the wooden rails of the dock and almost fell. Shadow looked at Rouge and beamed.

Later when Rouge arrived back at the prison, she couldn't stop smiling, as she stepped out of the van, she saw that the gas company were there, and prisoners were being evacuated from the building.

"Hey what's going on?" she thought, Sylvia came to greet her, then lead her to the assembly point, there she could see all the prisoners being lined up and counted. "Rouge!" she heard Chloe's voice, the poodle then jumped over and hugged her. "How was the appeal?"

Rouge looked at her, "I won!" she said happily "I'm gonna be free in a couple of days!" Chloe squealed, and the other Murderesses cheered, "Whoopee!" yelled Ellen "way to go Bat-girl!" cried Julia. Julie and Jenny also came over and patted her on the back, "well done Rouge!" they said.

"Thanks" said Rouge smiling "but anyway, what's going on here?" Kaliyah walked up, "believe it or not" she said with a grin "but someone threw a gas canister into Buxton's cell! And she was in there and got a mouthful of gas!" Rouge's jaw dropped, "who did?" she asked

"Beats me" said Kaliyah "But Buxton got what she deserved!" said Julie "Yoo canna say dat again!" said Darlene with a smirk. She looked across to Buxton who was yelling angrily and saying she would get the person who threw the canister and give them what for.

Just then the gas men appeared, one of them, a brown bloodhound stepped towards the wing governor and held up a can, "we found the culprit and cleared the gas, so it's safe to go in" the Wing governor looked at the can, and saw a symbol on it. Like a grey racing stripe.

"It must have been one of the famous Babylon Rouges" she said "bastards! Always causing havoc around Mobotropolis!" Kaliyah then smiled, "Storm" she whispered in love, "you did it for me! You gassed Buxton" Rouge grinned at Kaliyah who beamed at all the murderesses. "You've got someone who cares for you!" said Verona "give him our gratitude when you next see him" said Ellen, "oh I will!" said Kaliyah with a smile.

**So Rouge has won her appeal! And Buxton'****s been gassed! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Note from Bloodrayne666: The falcon that was in the jury belong****s to ****Neros Urameshi****, Blur the Falcon.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Buxton's Last Attempt**

As Rouge was packing her things ready for her release, she heard her door open again, she turned around and she saw Buxton appear. "So there you are" she snarled "getting ready to walk through the gates to your freedom?"

"I sure am" said Rouge "I'm so pleased I won't be seeing your ugly face again" Buxton then walked up to her and hit her arms making her drop her clothes that she was packing into a bag. "You little bitch!" snarled Buxton "thinking you can walk free from here! Don't think you're getting away from me!"

"Piss off Nonce!" spat Rouge "you don't scare me!" Buxton stared at Rouge, then pushed her up against the wall, Rouge winced as she felt her back hit the wall, Buxton then gripped her neck with her hand. "You listen here you slut!" she snarled, "when you get out, I'm going to be following you so I can be free, and you better not screw it up!"

"Why should I even listen to you bitch!" spat Rouge "how could you even get out? People already want you dead after what you did to those underage illegal immigrants!", Buxton stared at the bat, then scowled, she let go of Rouge and stormed out of her cell, Rouge smiled, then went back to pack her bag.

That night Rouge was almost too excited to sleep, she was so happy she won her appeal, and she was even more excited to be running into her lovers arms as soon as she was out of the gates.

She placed one hand on her stomach knowing that was where her child was growing; she kept praying it was Shadow's child, she didn't know what she would do if it was Knuckles's child. After a while, all her thoughts going through her head made her exhausted, and she fell asleep. She was so deadly asleep she didn't notice her door opening very quietly.

Then two women came in, Maxine and Frances, Maxine formed a fist in her hand and walked forward towards Rouge's bed. Maxine then lifted her hand and punched Rouge hard in the face to knock her out completely, then the large pink picked her out of her bed and carried her over to Buxton's cell.

"We got the slut Buxton" said Maxine with a smile, "yeah" said Frances "and knocked out completely too!" Buxton smirked, "ok" she said "I'm now gonna make myself look like her so I can walk out of here with Shadow, in her place!" Maxine and Frances stared at the yellow Mongoose in confusion, "how are you gonna do that?" Maxine asked.

"Easy!" said Buxton, "on the last visiting hours, I got given a wing and prophetic ears like Rouge's, and now I just need to make myself up like her and dress in her clothes! Then I walk out of here!" Maxine smirked, "I have some of her clothes Buxton" Frances grinned.

"Excellent" said Buxton, she began to put on the clothes, then she began to arrange the wig and ears, so her hair was covered, then she put on some make up so she looked more like Rouge. When she turned around Frances and Maxine almost cried out, they didn't recognise Buxton at all.

Buxton grinned evilly, "now the final touch!" she said, she walked over to the unconscious Rouge and took off her necklace Shadow gave her, and put it around her neck, "maybe when I get out I may be able to get a few grand for this easy!" the pig and rat grinned, "now" said Buxton "to go into her cell and pretend to be that slutty bat, tie her up! And pretend it's me ill!" "Right on Buxton" said Frances "Absolutely!" said Maxine. Buxton then smirked and walked into Rouge's cell.

The next morning, Sylvia got everyone up at usual shouting "alright you lot, everybody up!" she then came to Rouge's cell and opened her door, "rose and shine Rouge! In a couple of hours you'll be walking free!"

Buxton emerged from her duvet and smirked, she was completely dressed as Rouge, she walked to the mirror and looked at herself, "wow!" she said "the spitting image! I don't even recognise myself!" she then smiled across to her own cell and thought about Rouge wondering if she was gonna keep quiet enough so she could slip away.

Rouge meanwhile had awoke and had found herself tied up and gagged in Buxton's room, with Maxine and Frances looking down at her smirking, Rouge's eyes widened and she tried to free herself, but Maxine held her down "you're not going anywhere Bat-girl" she smiled "Buxton's gonna walk free disguised as you! And you are to stay here!"

Rouge began to rage through her gag, but Frances and Maxine just laughed, they then got hold of Rouge and put her under the bed, "Muffle all you want Bat!" laughed Frances "no-one will hear you! Not even those stupid Murderesses!" Rouge struggled and tried to free her hands, but she was really tightly tied.

Meanwhile, Buxton walked out of her cell and saw all the prisoners were throwing confetti and rice at her and cheering "the bat will soon be free!" they shouted "Horary! Horary!" Buxton smirked as all the prisoners threw confetti at her and cheered as the guards opened the gates.

Meanwhile, Rouge struggled more at her cords, "No!" she thought "that Nonce! If she's free, she'll abuse again!" she pulled more at her cords and tried to use her tongue to remove her gag so she could scream for help.

She could hear the other prisoners cheering as Buxton dressed as her was walking through the gates to freedom, she raged more through her gag, "Helf meeff!" she raged through her gag. "Hellff!" she pushed her tongue on the gag trying to push it off her mouth.

As she pushed she felt tears of anger and frustration roll down her cheeks, she pushed the gag with her tongue harder and harder and screamed through it, "Hellff!" she cried, her voice still muffled by the gag. She pushed on the gag more until she felt it slowly sliding from her mouth.

Meanwhile, Buxton had almost made it outside; she could see the guards standing by the gates as she walked to the reception where the receptionist was placing some items on the table that belonged to Rouge.

Buxton smiled, "as soon as I'm free of the prison" she thought "I'm gonna run as fast as I can far away from here and go back to my old ways, and this time, no-one will stand in my way" she picked up some of the belongings and began to walk towards the guards.

Rouge tried pushing the gag off her mouth, it was getting there slowly, as she pushed it she cried and she began to sweat, she finally managed to get the gag off and screamed loudly.

"Help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "help me!" she struggled and screamed more "HELP ME!" as she screamed, she didn't hear footsteps outside the cell door and Maxine and Frances got in. "Fuck! She got the gag off herself!" yelled Maxine "get her Fran!" the grey rat pulled Rouge out from under the bed and began to bang her head against the wall screaming "Shut up bat!".

Rouge screamed and screamed with agony until she suddenly felt herself get dropped and heard the cries of Maxine and Frances, then shouts of abusive anger. Then she felt herself then turned over. She opened her eyes to see Julia and Chloe standing over her with looks of shock on their faces, and she saw Celia, Darlene, Verona and Kaliyah holding Frances and Maxine tightly against the wall.

"YOU EVIL BITCHES!" yelled Celia "kidnapping Rouge so that nonce can walk free!" she snapped Maxine across the face as Darlene twisted the pig's arm behind her back making her yelp "EEVEL!" she snarled "FAT PIG!", Kaliyah had her muscular arm around France's neck "you evil bitches!" she snarled, and Verona kneed the rat in the stomach hard making her splutter "Big fat cowardly lairs!" she spat. Chloe then began to untie Rouge whilst Julia held Rouge's head in her lap. "Are you ok Rouge?" asked Julia, but Rouge was sobbing so hard she could hardly speak.

Just then Sylvia came in "What in heaven's name?" she cried as she walked in, "what the…?" she then saw the murderesses holding Maxine and Frances hostage whilst Chloe and Julia were trying to comfort Rouge. "What the hell?" cried Sylvia, she saw Rouge "what! Rouge!" she looked back outside the cell door then back at Rouge "if you're here Rouge!" she cried "whose out there?" she then pulled out her walkie talkie and began to alert the guards outside the prison.

Buxton had made it to the outside and Shadow was there, when Buxton saw him, she ran over and threw her arms around him "oh Shadow!" she cried "I knew you'd be here!" Shadow hugged Buxton, but then he felt that this woman he thought was Rouge wasn't like her.

As he pulled her away to have a look he saw the guards running up to them, "Halt Buxton Mongoose!" shouted one of them, a grey wolf. Shadow stared as the wolf ran towards them and grabbed Buxton. Buxton began to struggle, "get your paws off me pervert!"

Shadow stared in shock as the guard struggled with the white bat, "think your little disguise can fool anyone?" said the wolf, he grabbed Buxton's head and pulled hard and her wig and fake ears came off exposing her blonde hair. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Shadow yelled as he stared at the struggling Mongoose.

Buxton began to fight more with the guard but he held her tightly, Shadow could feel the fury building within him, "Where's Rouge?" he yelled, "He grabbed the mongoose by the throat "tell me where Rouge is!" Buxton spat in his face making him recoil in disgust, then the guard smacked her across the face, "you're coming back in Buxton!" he said.

Back in the prison, Rouge was sitting in the office of the guards drinking some hot chocolate and Sylvia rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. "Are you ok?" Sylvia asked as she rubbed her shoulders. Rouge, which was still in a bit of shock from the ordeal nodded slowly.

Just then the guards appeared and dragged Buxton to the prison, as they did; the murderess came to the bars of the prison canteen along with Ellen, Julie, Jenny and some of the other prisoners. "You evil bitch you flaming nonce!" screamed Ellen. "Yeah!" shouted Celia "getting out so you can abuse more young girls!" "You're an evil wicked cow for what you did!" yelled Kaliyah.

Sylvia and the Wing Governor walked out and faced Buxton, all Rouge could see was them yelling at her then finally she heard, "down the block! Along with Maxine and Frances!" As the guards dragged Buxton down, Darlene then grabbed Buxton and Celia grabbed the necklace around the mongoose's neck and ripped it off.

"That's not your necklace nonce!" yelled the Ginger Cat. Buxton tried to fight the murderesses but the guards dragged her down the block whilst Sylvia told the prisoners to behave. Rouge stared after the Mongoose as she was dragged kicking and screaming, then the Wing Governor and Sylvia came in to see if she was ok.

**That was a hard chapter to write, the evil Buxton and her attempt that failed!**

**This was another idea by Rock Raider so Acknowledgements to him! Thanks Rock Raider!**

**Hope you like!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**Beauty's Release**

Later Rouge stood in the Canteen with the six Murderesses, Ellen and Jenny and Julie, "I don't know how to thank you guys" she said "you've been such good friends, you've helped me cope and you've given me hope" she also stroked the necklace Celia gave her.

"Hey don't mention it" said Julia "we were only happy to help! Now you can walk free and enjoy your life!" Rouge smiled and hugged Julia making the others sigh "Ahh" Rouge then smiled at them all, "I really appreciate everything you've done, and I wanna thank you more" she pulled up a plastic bag that had some stuff in it, "during my last visiting hours with Shadow, I asked him to bring some presents for all of you! Wow!" said Chloe.

Rouge reached into the bag and pulled out a pack of classy cigars, and Belgian chocolates and handed them to Celia, Celia's eyes went wide at the cigars, "wow!" she cried happily "thanks!" Rouge smiled, she then reached into her sack and pulled out a couple of erotic books and a box of luxury chocolate and gave them to Julia who was over the moon. Rouge gave Darlene some reggae and hip hop CDs and also a box of chocolates.

Rouge gave Chloe a pink shirt with a logo of a little bunny girl holding up a bloody butcher knife with the words 'Not such an innocent girl' as well as some chocolate Chloe squealed with delight. Rouge gave Verona some make-up, a romantic novel and some chocolate, and finally Rouge gave Kaliyah some small weights, a heart-shaped picture frame ('so you can put a picture of you and Storm in it' she said) and some chocolate.

The Murderesses were overjoyed, "they all hugged Rouge in a big group hug, Rouge giggled, then began to hand some presents to Ellen, Julie and Jenny. Rouge gave Ellen a gothic novel and some chocolate in spider and bat shapes, then Rouge gave Jenny and Julie a book each on Floristry and a box of chocolate each for them.

The two swans smiled when they saw the books, "so when you finally get released" said Rouge "you can get back into what you did before" "Thanks Rouge" said Julie hugging her. Jenny also hugged Rouge and kissed her cheek. "Ju and I will be thinking of you love" said Jenny.

"And also little one there too" said Julie stroking Rouge's stomach, Rouge smiled, "thank you so much" she said, "don't forget us will you?" said Chloe, "of course I won't Chloe" said Rouge. She then saw Sylvia looking at her, "come along now, your hedgehog lover is waiting for you dear"

Rouge nodded, "hold on" she said "I need to say goodbye yet" Sylvia nodded. Rouge then turned to Celia and hugged her "goodbye Celia, I don't think I've ever met a tougher cat than you" Celia smiled "and Julia" said Julia "you've been so calm and supportive"

"Awww" said Julia hugging her back "I can only do my best" Rouge then hugged Darlene. "You've been like a real bodyguard Darlene" she said "the way you and Celia fought off Buxton" Darlene smiled as she went wet eyed. Rouge then hugged Chloe, "I'll miss you Chloe, that angel face of yours, yet a real devil underneath" Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she smiled.

Rouge then hugged Verona "Thanks for letting me borrow your make-up when Buxton hurt me and when I went to my appeal" she whispered, "you're welcome Hun" said Verona, then Rouge came to Kaliyah. "I'll miss you Kaliyah" she whispered, she then looked at her silver bracelet, "I hope you and Storm will have a happy life together when you finally get out" Kaliyah wiped away a tear, "I hope so too Rouge"

Rouge then hugged Ellen and Jenny and Julie "Thanks for helping me when I first got here" she whispered "you've all been wonderful" they all smiled as they wiped away their tears as Rouge walked towards Sylvia with her bags. "Good luck Rouge" said Jenny "yeah good luck!" said Julie. "Be happy" said Julia, "goodbye Rouge" said Darlene who had Chloe and Kaliyah under her arms comforting them as they cried. "Goodbye" said Verona "goodbye Rouge" said Chloe, "farewell" said Kaliyah "good luck!" said Celia.

"Goodbye" said Rouge as she stepped outside the gates of the prison canteen, she turned back and waved as Sylvia lead her down towards the corridor, "Bye!" shouted all the prisoners as they waved and cheered through the gates.

"Good luck!" shouted the prisoners. Rouge felt the tears come to her eyes as she walked down towards the entrance of the prison. As she left Nicholas the Guard watched and sighed "one day" he whispered "one day that will be me and Chloe" he smiled and looked across to Chloe who cried into Darlene's chest.

When Rouge got to the entrance, She saw Shadow standing there with his motorbike, Rouge felt the tears fall with happiness as Shadow walked up to her, Rouge ran forward dropping her bags and threw her arms around Shadow who did the same and spun her around.

Sylvia watched and smiled as the two lovers kissed and hugged each other with tears. Shadow hugged Rouge tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks, Rouge kissed him many times. "I knew you'd get me out Shadow" she sobbed "I knew it! Thank you so much!"

Shadow smiled and kissed her, "I love you so much, you're free, and we're together!" Rouge hugged him again, then Shadow picked up her bags and placed them on the back of his motorcycle. Rouge then thanked Sylvia and got on the motorcycle with Shadow.

Shadow then started the motorcycle and they drove off out of the gates, Rouge hugged Shadow, resting her head against his leather coat and continued to cry in happiness as she felt the wind in her hair and the warmth of the sun on her face. She was finally free, free from Knuckles and free from Buxton's bullying, she had a new life, with her new lover, Shadow.

After a while, they came to Shadow's house, Shadow took Rouge bags and Rouge stared at Shadow's house, taking in the fact that him and her were together forever. Shadow lead her into the house and Rouge gasped at the large hallway, the living room, and the kitchen.

Shadow then lead her upstairs to the bedroom where he placed her bags on the floor, Rouge then saw all her belongs such as her jewellery on the dresser and some other personal belongs from when she was still living with Knuckles. Shadow whispered to her, "I brought everything that was yours here after you were arrested"

Rouge turned and hugged her lover, "oh Shadow" she whispered "I love you so much" Shadow kissed her, then lead her to the bed, Rouge lay down and sighed happily, "oh god" she thought "I've never imagined how comfortable this was" Shadow smiled and lay next to her and ran his gloved hand over her stomach and up to her breast.

"I've missed you Rouge" Shadow whispered as he kissed her nose, Rouge stroked his cheek, "I missed you too Shadow" she said, Shadow then placed his mouth on Rouge's engaging in a deep passionate kiss, which Rouge returned. Shadow then lay on top of Rouge and ran his hands up and down her body making her moan.

Rouge stroked his quills and continued to softly moan as Shadow kissed her neck and licked it. "Rouge…" he whispered "tonight to celebrate your release, I've booked a table at Moonlight Paradise, one of Mobotropolis finest restaurants" Rouge stared at her lover and hugged him, "oh Shadow" she whispered "thank you"

Shadow grinned then continued to lick her neck, Rouge fiddled with his black coat and pushed it off his shoulders, Shadow threw the coat on the floor and then proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes, Rouge then took off her top, and her black skirt. Soon they were completely exposed.

Shadow sighed taking in her beautiful hourglass figure, "You're so beautiful Rouge" he whispered as he kissed her stomach making her giggle, then made it up to her breasts, Rouge moaned as she felt his tongue lick her nipples, he then enveloped one nipple and began to suckle as he massaged the other.

Rouge moaned and reached down between his legs to find his manhood, she found it standing at it's full length at nine inches. Shadow groaned as she began to jerk him. "Please Shadow" she whispered spreading her legs apart for him "make love to me" Shadow kissed her neck and nodded, he positioned his manhood at her opening, he then pushed himself deep into her.

Rouge screamed out in pleasure as she felt him thrust in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in deeper, "I've missed you so much Shadow" she whispered "thank you, for releasing me" Shadow kissed her "I couldn't let you stay there" he whispered "I just couldn't…" he thrust harder into her and Rouge cried out in pleasure.

Shadow then felt his cock moving and a sensation bubbling up within him he had to release it, "Rouge…" he cried "I…I'm gonna cum!" Rouge squeezed him and he yelled letting his juices splash into her. He then collapsed on Rouge and held her close. "It's so good to have you out of prison" he whispered "I've missed you so much" Rouge wrapped her arms around him "Thank you…" she whispered "thank you so much for releasing me…my dark hero"

**Horay! Rouge is finally out of prison! Now happy with Shadow, yet what's gonna happen when Buxton gets out of prison? And how will Shadow react when Rouge tells him about her pregnancy? Find out!**

**Hope you like!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning: Contains gory violence, strong language and scenes viewers may find upsetting. Do not read if the following material offends or disturbs you, you have been warned! **

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Showdown**

A couple of days past and Rouge was all happy and relaxed living with Shadow, she seemed to have forgotten all of the abuse Knuckles laid on her and Buxton's bullying. Now she was lying on Shadow's chest nuzzling his soft white chest fur whilst in front on the fire in the living room on the large leather sofa.

As they lay there Rouge thought about her pregnancy, she looked up at Shadow as he stroked her hair, "is everything ok Rouge?" he asked softly. Rouge took a deep breath, "Shadow" she said "remember when you visited me in your cell, and we had sex?" Shadow nodded slowly. "The morning after, I had morning sickness…." Shadow looked down at her.

"What?" he said "afterwards I went to the prison doctor and he told me…." she hesitated "what?" asked Shadow "please tell me Rouge" Rouge bit her lip and looked up at him "I'm pregnant" she whispered. Shadow eyes widened as he sat up, "you...you're sure?" he asked shakily, Rouge touched her stomach "I'm almost three months now" she said.

Shadow looked at her, then at her stomach, Rouge then felt her tears fall, "what's frightening is I don't know whether it's you or Knuckles whose the father" Shadow stroked her hair, "I started having these pregnancy symptoms after you visited me in my cell" she whispered.

Shadow looked at Rouge, "Rouge" he whispered "stay calm ok, if you think that the pregnancy symptoms were after when we had sex…." "But what if it's not yours?" asked Rouge as tears rolled down her cheeks. Shadow stroked her cheeks and wiped her tears, "don't worry" he said "it'll be ok" Rouge looked up at him and smiled.

Back at the Mobotropolis Women's Prison the Murderesses were sitting in Celia and Verona's cell thinking about Rouge, it had been nearly five months since Rouge had left prison, "I miss Rouge" said Chloe "yeah me too" said Julia, "and me" said Kaliyah who was fiddling with her silver bracelet that Storm gave her.

"The prison has seemed very empty since she left" said Verona, "yah" said Darlene, she rested her chin on her hands, "I really do miss her" said Chloe sadly. Celia nodded "I still feel disgusted" she said "ahbout what?" asked Darlene. "Buxton" snarled Celia clenching her fist, "after what that nonce did! I wanna kill her! She thought she could get out and abuse more young girls!"

"Makes me sick to the stomach!" said Verona, the others nodded Chloe and Kaliyah shivered thinking . "What do we do?" asked Verona "I wanna kill her!" said Celia. "WHAT!" cried everyone "HOW?" asked Kaliyah.

"Think about it you guys!" said Celia standing up, "look at how she's made everyone suffer!" the other murderesses looked at each other, "she's right" said Kaliyah "when Ellen and a couple of others arrived at the prison" said Celia "she was so abusive! And look what she did to you Kaliyah!" Kaliyah nodded "pushed you over, stole your chocolate and got you sent down the block!"

Kaliyah nodded as her face went a little red, "little slut" she said "yet I was so pleased when Storm threw a bomb through her cell window" Chloe, Darlene and Julia laughed. "So anyway" said Celia "Buxton has tried to escape once, there's a likely hood she'll do it again!" "But when?" asked Kaliyah. Celia sighed, then suddenly Chloe spoke up.

"I got it!" she said loudly "what?" asked the other murderesses, "we can talk about a scheme that was used by Black Widow which she failed and we make sure Buxton hears us! Then we talk about escaping that scheme, she'll take the bait! Then…" the white poodle began to smirk, "we follow her down pretending to take out rubbish, then we gang up on her! And kill her!"

The other murderesses looked at Chloe with shock, "What!" cried Julia "are you mad?" "Oww are we able to do dat?" asked Darlene "widout being caught?" Celia then smirked, "Chloe" she said "you're a genius!" "Huh?" said Chloe "we can do this and also make sure no-one suspects us!"

"How?" asked Kaliyah, "we make sure Buxton gets out there, then we all do chores to empty rubbish, and follow her down, then we shall ambush her!" "She's a strong woman" said Julia "I know that!" said Celia "but with us, The Deadly Six! She's outnumbered!"

Julia then smirked evilly, as did the other women, "She's right!" said Kaliyah, "I've always wanted to get back at that slut for what she did to me!" "And for all the cruelty on Rouge and Ellen!" said Verona. "Ok" said Celia "with careful planning we can do this!" "We're right with you Celia!" said Kaliyah.

A few days later back at Shadow's house, Rouge was sitting on the sofa, her stomach had really swollen and she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Shadow sat next to her and stroked her stomach; he smiled when he felt a kick.

Rouge rested against him, "I don't know I would have coped in prison pregnant" she said, she began to think about how the other prisoners would have acted, and she also wondered what had become of Buxton. She sighed and nuzzled Shadow's chest fur. Shadow smiled and held her close.

"You're the best lover a girl could ask for" Rouge whispered as she kissed Shadow's cheek, Shadow smiled again and stroked her hair "I've loved you for a long time Rouge" he said "after all we had been through, Eggman, the Metarex, Mephilis, and all the other dangers we've faced"

Rouge nodded and was just about to say something else when she suddenly inhaled sharply when she felt a pain in her stomach. "Rouge?" said Shadow in a worried voice "are you ok?" Rouge began to breathe heavily as then pains got more and more severe.

"Shad" she cried "I…I think it's time!" she placed her hand on her stomach and let out a cry as the pains got worse. Shadow acted quickly and pulled a chaos emerald out of his pocket, "Don't panic" he said "I'll get you to the hospital! Chaos control!" he yelled and they vanished in a flash of green light.

Back in the prison, the murderesses had succeeded in tricking Buxton into an escape plan by the rubbish truck, they had all gone down to the rubbish area, all with a weapon, Celia had her cigarette lighter in her jeans pocket, Julia had a bottle of Bleach she had stolen from the kitchen, Darlene decided to use her fists, so did Verona and Kaliyah and Chloe had taken a butcher knife from the kitchen and was hiding it in her long pink boot.

"She should be trying to escape over the wall now" said Kaliyah; they ran faster downstairs until they got to the rubbish area. Celia's eyes flashed when they got to the area. "This is for every life you destroyed nonce!" she spat, "shame it had to be so quick!"

As they entered the area, Buxton then appeared from hiding behind some bin bags, "you little fucking sneaks!" she spat, "trying to keep me from escaping!" "Trying to escape so you can destroy more lives!" snarled Kaliyah "you slut!". The murderesses stepped closer to the mongoose.

"Don't come any closer!" said Buxton, as she picked up a pole so she could fight them "I'll break all your legs!" "You wouldn't dare!" said Chloe "we got you outnumbered!" Buxton stared at the murderesses and she felt the anger rise in her. "Bitches!" she screamed, she lifted the pole and ran towards them.

Meanwhile, Shadow had used Chaos Control to warp them to the hospital and Rouge was being wheeled to the maternity ward, Shadow ran alongside her and gripped her hand to comfort her.

"It's ok Rouge" said Shadow trying to comfort her "you're gonna be ok!" Rouge nodded as she tried to take the pain, "it hurts so much!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "it's so painful" Shadow gripped her hand tighter "stay calm love" he said "hang in there"

Finally they made it to the maternity ward and the doctors and nurses set Rouge up, finally the midwife, a dark brown doe knelt between Rouge's legs and held her knees, "ok Miss Rouge" she said "we're ready to begin, now at the next contraction I want you to give a push"

Rouge nodded and pushed, Shadow gripped her hand as she gripped his trying to take the agonising pain; Shadow whispered encouraging words to her and caressed her hair "come on Rouge" he said "you're very brave! You can do this!" Rouge bit her lip and pushed again.

Meanwhile at the prison, the murderesses fought Buxton, who came towards them with the pole, the murderesses jumped out the way except for Darlene who grabbed it and snapped it.

"Yowa won't eescape you Beetch!" Darlene yelled as she came towards Buxton with the pole, Buxton knew the murderesses were strong together, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight, she then fought the lioness with the pole she had left. Verona then yelled at Chloe "get her butcher girl!" Chloe smiled manically "with pleasure" she said, she pulled the butcher knife out of her boot, she then went for Buxton screeching.

Buxton turned and screamed then kicked her backwards, as she did, Celia, Verona, Darlene and Kaliyah saw their chance and grabbed her, then pushed her down, they then began to punch her and kick her. As they did, Buxton screamed, then Kaliyah got her strong hands and held her neck, then leaned forward and bit the mongoose's ear with her sharp beak.

Buxton screamed again, then Celia held her arms whilst Verona held her ankles, "over to you Butcher girl!" smiled Celia, Buxton screamed as Chloe jumped on her, eyes mad with madness at the slaughter, jumped on her bringing down her knife, she then stabbed the mongoose several times in the stomach, chest, and arms making her scream.

As she stabbed her, Chloe laughed and smiled as the blood spurted in her face, Kaliyah then held Buxton's neck and nose forcing her mouth open, "this is for all the misery you caused! you fucking nonce!" she snarled "you had it comin'!" "You said it!" said Celia "she had it comin'!"

Julia then walked up with the bleach, "just as I poisoned my cheating husband, I'm gonna poison you!" she opened the bleach and began to pour it into Buxton's mouth, nose and eyes, Buxton tried to scream, but she couldn't with the irritating liquid pouring down her mouth and nose.

Celia smiled at the mongooses suffering "now the final torture!" she said as she took out her lighter, she struck it, then put it to Buxton's hair, which set alight immediately. Buxton yelled and screamed in agony, then the satisfied murderesses stepped back as she began to bleed, burn and poison to death. "Never mess with six deadly murderesses" said Celia quietly.

Back at the hospital Rouge was still pushing and crying out in pain as her baby was being born, Shadow continued to hold her hand and encourage her, Rouge screamed again as she felt the baby coming.

"You're doing well Rouge" said the midwife as she helped deliver the child, "keep going!" Rouge pushed again, but she was getting exhausted, "one more push and it's out!" said the midwife. Rouge took a deep breath and pushed, as she did, the baby finally emerged, as it did, a cry was heard.

Rouge fell back on the pillow crying and exhausted, "congratulations!" said the midwife "it's a boy!" Shadow smiled and then looked at Rouge "well done Rouge" he whispered "you did it! Well done!" Rouge looked up and saw the midwife cut the umbilical cord then wrap the baby up in a white blanket and hand it to her.

Rouge looked at the tiny baby in the blanket and to her delight, it was a small black hedgehog with big aqua eyes and small black bat wings, he looked so much like Shadow, Rouge began crying in happiness and buried her head against Shadow's fluffy chest who hugged her and the baby, tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

Back at the prison, the murderesses were stuffing what was left of Buxton in a bin bag and also stuffing some rubbish and paper in it so the bag looked like ordinary rubbish. Chloe meanwhile was changing into some same clothes and also throwing away her bloody ones.

"I can't tell you how good that felt!" said Kaliyah "Yowa said dit!" said Darlene, "yeah!" said Chloe placing the now clean knife back in her boot, "no more nasty old Buxton! That nonce will never hurt anyone again!" Verona and Julia agreed, "Come on" said Celia "lets get back" so they all walked back to the prison satisfied at their latest murder.

Back at the hospital Rouge and Shadow sat alone in the ward looking at their baby, Rouge was so relived that the child was Shadow's and not Knuckles's, she kissed the child's head and looked at Shadow.

"Oh Shadow" she whispered, "you cannot believe how wonderful it is to have your baby in my arms" Shadow smiled and leaned closer to her "this is a happy moment Rouge" he said "the happiest moment of my life" He kissed her and she returned it, they then looked back at the baby hedgehog that slept peacefully in the blanket.

"What do we call him Shad?" she asked, Shadow thought for a moment, then looked back at her, "I know one name" he said "What is it?" asked Rouge "Angelous" said Shadow "Angelous the Hedgehog" "I love it" said Rouge "Angelous…Angel for short, those wings on his back and those eyes…he's our little angel" Shadow smiled and nuzzled her neck, and Rouge kissed their new son on the forehead as more tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

**Aww, so baby Angel has been born! ****And Buxton has met her gory end! **

**Let me know what you think! If you got this far that is! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**A New Life**

A few days later, Rouge sat on the sofa back at the house cradling Angel in her arms, she had never felt so happy, she gazed down at the small black hedgehog in a white woollen baby suit as he lay in her arms sucking his fingers.

After she came out of hospital, Amy, Sonic, Blaze and the rest of the team had thrown a party at their house to welcome her and the newcomer and also had set up a baby's room for Angel in the spare room. Rouge was overjoyed that the Sonic Team were talking to her again after they had heard the whole story about Knuckles.

Rouge then picked up a bottle of warm milk she had next to her and brought it to his lips, Angel opened his mouth and eagerly began to drink the milk. She smiled and stroked his soft black fur as she cradled him, Angel seemed to be very thirsty as he was drinking the milk very fast.

After a while, Angel stopped drinking and then yawned, Rouge smiled again and began to rock him, Angel yawned again and brought his little black hands up to his face and closed his eyes. As he slept Rouge stroked his quills and continued to stare at him with love.

Just then she saw Shadow come into the room, he walked over and sat next to her, then pulled her close to him and began to nuzzle her neck. Rouge moaned, Shadow then looked down at his sleeping son, "he looks so peaceful" he whispered. Rouge nodded "he does" she whispered "I love him so much"

Shadow kissed the back of her neck and then began to stroke his son's quills, Rouge rested against him then picked up the remote control, "I'm planning to take Angel to the Mobotropolis Prison tomorrow, I want to show him to the murderesses and also thank them again for all the help they've given me"

Shadow smiled "they'd love that" he said, the murderesses had sent Rouge an invite to celebrate Chloe's Seventeenth birthday and the officers had allowed Rouge and Shadow to come if they wanted to, and Rouge had replied with an eager yes.

Rouge then turned on the T.V making sure the volume was down so as not to wake Angel. She then switched the news and she nearly gasped in horror. The newsreader, an old black bear was talking about Buxton saying she'd escaped from prison.

"_A female prisoner Buxton Mongoose has escaped from Mobotropolis Woman's Prison, the public is advised to be cautious as she is appeared to be armed and dangerous'_ a photo of Buxton appeared, showing the fierce yellow mongoose against the height chart. _'Buxton was serving a life sentence for trafficking illegal immigrants and making them work in the sex trade where she forced them to whore with men, many of the girls who were at her trail claim she had abused them and made them sleep in poor conditions whilst she kept the money for herself and lived in luxury"_

Rouge was shocked, so was Shadow "no!" she cried "a nonce on the loose!" "Slag!" said Shadow "such an evil cow after what she did to those poor girls" The newsreader began talking again.

'_As yet the police has been unsuccessful in finding the body of Buxton, bounty hunters have been called to search the areas surrounding Mobotropolis and also check points at airports have been warned to make sure she doesn't leave the country'_

Rouge was worried "I gotta ask the Deadly Six about this" she said "when we go in tomorrow" Shadow nodded "ok" he said as he held her close "if she does try to do anything" he said "like come near you" he flexed his hand "I'll spear her through the throat!"

Back at the prison, the prisoners were wondering what had happened to Buxton, after the officers and guards realised she was missing, they searched the whole prison, whilst they were doing that, the murderesses were nervous, as they thought they would discover the body of Buxton in the rubbish.

But before the officers had realised Buxton was missing, the rubbish van had come to get the rubbish and seemed to have taken Buxton's corpse with them. Kaliyah smiled at Celia as they sat at the table in the canteen. Most of the prisoners were helping the officers set up the canteen for Chloe's birthday.

"I'm excited about Rouge coming!" said Kaliyah, "I've missed her!" "Me too" said Celia "you think she may bring Shadow with her?" "I dunno" said Kaliyah, "be great if she does!" Darlene then walked over "Yoo dink Rouge's coming?" she asked, "I hope so" said Kaliyah.

Much later Rouge, Shadow and Angel arrived at the prison, they were showed in by Sylvia who spent a lot of time cooing over baby Angel. When Rouge arrived, the party was just getting into a full swing.

When Chloe and the other murderesses saw Rouge they ran over cheering and began hugging her, they then went to pieces when they saw Angel, "Awww!" cried Darlene "Awww!" said Julia "what a little darling!" Rouge smiled proudly, "awww" said Kaliyah "can we hold him?" "Sure thing!" said Rouge, she placed the child in Kaliyah's arms.

When Kaliyah had the child in her arms, she cooed and Darlene, Chloe and Verona began to coo, "awww" said Kaliyah "aren't you just the sweetest little thing?" she ticked the baby hedgehog under the chin making him giggle, whilst the other murderesses smiled, made goo goo noises and poked their fingers at Angel who seemed to enjoy it as he smiled and gurgled.

Rouge then pulled Celia and Julia aside away from the guards earshot, "what happened with Buxton?" she asked "all other the news they've been saying she escaped, but yet the police and detectives have found no sniff of her" Celia then smirked, "you know where she is Rouge" she said.

"You do?" asked Rouge confused, she looked over to the guards, but they were too busy watching the other prisoners than paying attention to them. "Where is she?" she asked, "she's dead" said Julia with a grin "what!" said Rouge in a loud whisper, "we killed her" said Celia "it was pretty bad I'd say!"

Rouge didn't know what to say, she was shocked that the murderesses were so bloodthirsty, but on the other hand she was really happy that that nonce wasn't free and she couldn't abuse anyone else. Celia then told Rouge about her gruesome death, "she got what she deserved" said Julia "all the prisoners here aren't sorry she's gone, they've always hated her, yet her murder is just between us murderesses" "Ok" said Rouge "you're secrets with me" she smiled at the murderesses and they smiled back.

Later, Chloe had had her birthday cake that Jenny and Julie had made for her, and now the murderesses, Ellen, Jenny, Julie, Shadow and Rouge were sitting at one of the tables. They were all staring at baby Angel.

"I wanted to come back so I could say again how grateful I am to you all" said Rouge "for helping me cope whilst in this hellhole" the ladies giggled "and to show my real appreciation" she said "I want you all to be godmothers to Angel" "Wow!" cried Jenny "for real?" said Julie.

Rouge nodded "we'd love to!" said the murderesses together "it would be an honour" said Ellen, "yeah" said Jenny and Julie together "such an honour" Rouge smiled, "I'll keep coming back to see you all" she said "and we're gonna stay on good behaviour" said Julia, "we've got to really work hard, Chloe and I" said Verona "we got life, gotta serve at least 10 years before we're considered for parole"

"I'm sure you can do it" said Rouge "yeah" said Julie "we can do some better, all of us!" Rouge nodded and smiled, and baby Angel giggled and cooed at all the ladies around him. "We hope to be good godmothers" said Chloe "yeah" said Kaliyah "very good ones!"

Chloe smiled "wow" she said "this is the best birthday ever!" Rouge smiled at the poodle "why Hun?" she asked, Chloe smiled, "well, not only have I seen you again Rouge" said Chloe "but Nicholas came into my cell this morning to wake me up and also wish me happy birthday, and guess what he gave me!"

"What?" asked Rouge, Chloe proudly showed them a silver locket she was wearing around her neck with the engravings C (Chloe) and N (Nicholas) on them. "He told me his feelings for me, and how he wishes I were out of prison so we can be together and why he worked here! So he could be with me! Then we kissed!"

Chloe began to get excited "he loves me Rouge!" she cried "and I love him!" she cried with happiness, Rouge beamed "I'm so happy for you Chloe" she said. Shadow nodded at Chloe with a smile and Angel gurgled. "He's a good kisser too!" said Chloe happily "Ooohhh!" said Verona with a laugh "naughty!" Rouge's eyes went wide, then everyone laughed.

When it was time to go, Rouge hugged all the murderesses and, Ellen and Jenny and Julie, they also kissed Angel many times, and Shadow shook hands with them all and thanked them for looking after Rouge.

"We'll see you soon" said Rouge as she began to leave, the murderesses smiled and waved, then Rouge got Angel's little hand and began to gently wave it at them. "Say goodbye Angel" she whispered, the murderesses waved and sighed 'Ahh' at Angel, then Rouge turned and walked out with Shadow.

As they walked out of the prison, Rouge looked back at the prison, she smiled, even though life inside there was painful, she knew she was free and was walking towards her freedom. She looked at Shadow who wrapped his arm around her lovingly then down at Angel who fell asleep in her arms. She then looked up at the setting sun and tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks, it was a whole new life for her and her new family.

**The End**

**Awww! How sweet! Chloe finds love in Nicholas, and Rouge has a new life!**

**Well, that stroy was hard to write! **

**Acknowledgements to Rocker Raider for the ideas and for his requested fan character Nicholas the Poodle. **

**Now I'm gonna start on my new fic 'Powerful One' so watch this space!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
